


I’ll Catch You If You Fall

by Kibb (Pembrooke330)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Little Side Yoonmin, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking and dancing and partying, Ends with Jungkook's POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jungkook Does Tattoo art, Jungkook Drives a Camaro, Jungkook and Yoongi and Namjoon are roommates, Jungkook is Bi, Jungkook plays baseball, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Love Confessions, Multi, Not Accepted Issues, OT7, OT7 Are All in the Wedding Party, Officient Hobi, Parent Issues, Plot, Seokjin and Namjoon are Getting Married, Shameless Smut, Some angst, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Taehyung Does Photography, Taehyung Drives a Motorcycle, Taehyung Plays Baseball, Taehyung and Jimin and Seokjin are roommates, Taehyung and Jungkook are Rivals, Taehyung is a Bartender, fake dating enemy, falling in love for the first time, if needed, jungkook is a mechanic, starts out with Taehyung's POV, taehyung is bi, taekook, taekook au, typical college stuff, unspoken lust, vkook, vkook au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Kibb
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook have been rivals ever since Jungkook got a starting position on their university's baseball team. And the rivalry wasn't friendly. But when Jungkook panics after a run-in with his ex-boyfriend, he and Taehyung are forced to put aside their differences and join forces.But they had no idea what they were in for.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. “I Still Think You Suck”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook have been rivals ever since Jungkook got a starting position on their university's baseball team. And the rivalry wasn't friendly. But when Jungkook panics after a run-in with his ex-boyfriend, he and Taehyung are forced to put aside their differences and join forces. 
> 
> But they had no idea what they were in for.

“Joon proposed. We’re getting married.”

Taehyung’s eyes shot wide open at his best friend’s news.

He could see the contained exhilaration in Seokjin’s eyes. This was Taehyung’s cue to congratulate his friend and roommate on taking the next step in life. The first big sign that they were all growing up.

“Wow…that’s…that’s wonderful, Jin.” He managed to reply as he used a dishrag to dry a beer mug.

Seokjin hadn’t been able to wait until Taehyung got off from his bartending shift at the local college dive bar, affectionately known as “the pit” rather than by its actual name, “Pete’s Tavern”, to tell him the big news.

It had been unexpected, to say the least, but what kind of friend would Taehyung be if he started listing off all the reasons why getting married at 26 was a terrible idea?

“And I know weddings aren’t really your thing, but I want you to be one of my groomsmen. Will you, Tae Tae?”

Taehyung swallowed hard. So not only could he _not_ tell his friend that he might possibly be making the worst mistake of his life, but now he had to actually be a party to the whole ridiculous concept of an all-out wedding?

 _Fuck_.

“Groomsman, huh? Who else did you ask?”

Seokjin looked down at the mug of beer in front of him.

“I’ll tell you if you say yes first.” Seokjin said before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a long swig.

Taehyung sighed. There was no way he could say no without looking like an enormous asshole. And despite his jaded view when it came to marriage, he actually _did_ want to be there for Seokjin’s big day.

“Of course I’ll be a groomsman, Jin. How could I say no to one of my nearest and dearest?”

Seokjin gave him a huge, beer foamy grin.

“Excellent! So, we’ll all meet up this weekend to pick out our suits. Can you be at _Fifth Avenue Tux_ on Saturday at 2?”

Taehyung fought the urge to roll his eyes. Seokjin wasn’t wasting any time.

“Why the urgency?” He asked, curious as to who else Seokjin had acquired to be a groomsman.

He would find out soon enough, no matter how much Seokjin was trying to stall. He knew who Seokjin’s closest friends were, and weren’t all groomsmen the closest friends of the groom?

“Joon and I want a Valentine’s Day wedding. We thought it would be really romantic.”

Taehyung snorted.

“You mean _you_ thought it would be romantic.”

Seokjin smiled sheepishly.

“Okay, yeah, but Joonie was for it so we’re going with it. Anyway, that only leaves us with a few weeks to get everything planned and I’m going to need your help… _and_ your cooperation.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Cooperation? Tell me who else you asked to be a groomsman.”

Seokjin sighed.

“Jimin.”

Taehyung chuckled.

“My best friend, okay. That’s not a problem.” Taehyung said with relief.

He should have expected Seokjin would also ask Jimin. The three of them had been roommates all through college, and they were more like brothers than anything else.

“And Johnny.”

Taehyung nearly dropped the glass in his hand as he stared wide-eyed at Seokjin.

“Come again?”

Seokjin hung his head, unable to look Taehyung in the eyes over what he had just blindsided him with.

“I’m sorry, Taehyungie! But it’s not my fault that Johnny and I became such good friends while you two were dating! He’s a cool guy.”

Taehyung scowled as he twisted the dishrag in his hands, his stomach churning at the realization that he would be forced to spend far too much time in the next few weeks with his ex of two months.

After nearly a year of dating, Johnny had broken up with Taehyung right before fall break, explaining that he just couldn’t spend the holidays with someone who couldn’t seem to fully commit to their relationship.

_“You never even tell me you love me, Taehyung. You’ve never introduced me to your mom. And how many dates have you forgotten about? How many times have I sat around waiting for you to text me or call me just to talk? It’s like you just aren’t invested in us. All you ever want to do together is get drunk, fuck and have me sitting in the stands during your games. That’s not a real relationship.”_

Taehyung had tried to argue, but Johnny wasn’t having any of it.

The same conversation seemed to come around like clockwork every single month during their relationship. Taehyung could only appease Johnny for a couple of weeks, lavishing him with attention and sex and gifts until Johnny would complain that it wasn’t enough.

 _“I don’t want things, Taehyungie. I want_ you _. I want your heart.”_

Taehyung hadn’t been able to come back with anything as Johnny looked at him with pleading eyes. Because as much as he wanted to tell Johnny that he _did_ have his heart, Taehyung just couldn’t lie like that. He cared about Johnny. Greatly. But he wasn’t sure he could call what he felt love. He was too selfish. And didn’t loving someone mean you weren’t selfish?

Johnny was beautiful, a talented writer, kind and sweet. And it was those things about him that had drawn Taehyung to him in the first place.

The two had met working on the university paper together. Johnny wrote one of the regular columns for it while Taehyung was the photojournalist. But it wasn’t until one night at an off-campus party that Taehyung finally made his interest in his fellow senior known.

 _“You’re writing is amazing. Makes me wonder what else you’re good at.”_ Taehyung had said, his voice low as he trained his gaze on Johnny as if the journalist was his palatable prey.

Taehyung knew he was being cheesy as fuck, but it had worked. Johnny became instant putty in his hands.

 _“I’ve been wanting to ask you out since sophomore year.”_ Johnny had said.

_“But I was too nervous. I know the rumors…I know how in demand you are.”_

Taehyung had shook his head.

_“You shouldn’t have been nervous, not when you’re the only person who has caught my attention in a really long time.”_

It wasn’t completely true, and Taehyung should have known that starting his relationship with Johnny out on a lie was wrong. Taehyung had been casually dating someone else at the time, but he hadn’t been as interested in the girl as he should have been. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting to move on to someone else, switch things up with a guy this time. Johnny had fit the bill perfectly.

From there, things had progressed. Taehyung hadn’t been that monogamous with someone since his junior year in high school. But he couldn’t seem to grasp that a more grownup relationship meant compromises, vulnerability and intimacy. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. Sex, booze and having his own personal cheerleader wasn’t going to cut it for either of them.

He wasn’t sure why Johnny had stayed in it with him for as long as he did. Jimin had been of the mindset that Johnny liked the notoriety he got from dating one of the most sought after guys in their university. Taehyung was a baseball team star, after all, as well as a straight-A student and winner of a national university publication photography award.

Everyone knew him, which meant everyone now knew Johnny too, and not just the students that read the school paper.

Taehyung didn’t think that was quite Johnny’s jam. He wasn’t shallow about things like that. Seokjin had a deeper insight, claiming that Johnny had kept thinking that if he stuck it out long enough with Taehyung, that Taehyung would eventually want to take things to the next level, to a more serious level, to end up on the same page as Johnny. In love and with thoughts about what the future could hold.

But unfortunately for Johnny, that’s not at all where Taehyung’s heart and mind were at.

Sure, he cared about Johnny a lot, and he liked being with him. The sex was amazing and they had a lot to talk about, _when_ they actually talked.

But it hadn’t been enough to sustain them, and now Johnny was already moving on. Dating someone else. A sophomore named Jaehyun, who was the top university track star and a political science major.

It burned to see the new couple come into the pit, sitting in the same corner they always sat in, their heads close together, the occasionally kiss shared between them. It was all Taehyung could do to not spit in Jaehyun’s drink before letting one of the servers carry it over to their table.

“I can’t believe you’re putting me through this, Jin.” Taehyung said as he poured himself a shot of Goldschlager and tossed it back in one, fiery gulp.

He grimaced at the taste as Jin chuckled.

“You’ll be fine. Johnny isn’t going to cause any trouble. Besides, it might be good for everyone if we can all just…you know…bond.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need to bond with Johnny. We bonded. We’re no longer bondable.”

But Seokjin winced.

“I’m not exactly talking about Johnny.”

Taehyung sighed heavily.

“Fuck. Who _else_ is a groomsman?” He asked, bracing himself.

Seokin took another long swig of his beer before answering.

“Well, you see, Namjoon has picked three people to be groomsmen too. Um…Yoongi, of course…and…uh…Jaehyun.”

Taehyung felt as if his throat was suddenly closing in on itself as his stomach lurched.

“Are you fucking serious, Jin?! Now I have to deal with being in a wedding party with my ex _and_ his new boyfriend?”

Seokjin gave him a pitiful grin.

“Taehyung…I’m sorry, I really am…but that’s not the worst of it. Namjoon’s other groomsman? Well…it’s Jungkook.”

Taehyung dropped his elbows onto the bar and shoved his hands into his dark, shaggy hair from frustration. This couldn’t get any worse. His ex and his ex’s new boyfriend and now his nemesis too? What the actual _fuck?_

“Don’t be so dramatic! It will be fine! Look, this could be good for you! You can right some wrongs, ya know?”

Taehyung looked up and glared at his friend.

“What kind of wrong’s do I need to right, Jin?”

Seokjin’s wide shoulders shrugged as he ran his finger over the frost on his beer mug.

“I mean, you and Jungkook, you kind of hate each other for no good reason. Just because you both want to be the starting pitcher? I mean, is that really worth hating someone? Jimin and I, we actually think you two would be hot together if you just, you know, took some time to get to know each other.”

Taehyung made a retching sound as he swiped Jin’s mug from his hands. There was no way in hell he wanted to get to know Jungkook like _that_ , no matter how striking the other star pitcher on the university baseball team was.

“No more free beer for you, traitor!”

Jin shook his head, but a smiled played at his lips.

“You know, if I wasn’t so deliriously happy about marrying Joon, I would have you in a headlock right about now, Taehyungie. This whole thing is an opportunity for you to grow up. You’re about to graduate in a few months and enter the real world. Wouldn’t it be good for you to enter it with some newfound maturity?”

Taehyung scoffed. As much as he loved Seokjin, he absolutely loathed it when he got all dad-like with him whenever he thought Taehyung needed to learn a lesson just because he was older and already out living in the “real world.”

“Me hating Jungkook has nothing to do with being mature.”

But Seokjin just stared at him, waiting for Taehyung to realize how ridiculous he sounded.

“Look, regardless of the bombs you just dropped on me, I’ll be your groomsman and I’ll be on my best behavior the best I can, okay? I just want you and Namjoon to have a wedding that rivals all the other gay weddings that have come before it and after.”

Seokjin broke into a grin as he stood up and leaned over the bar, wrapping his arms around Taehyung in the biggest of bear hugs.

“You’re the best, Tae Tae! Thank you! And I promise, you won’t have _any_ regrets.”

Taehyung sighed.

“We’ll see about that.”

\---

“He’s throwing beanies, Coach! Just put me in!” Taehyung yelped from across the dugout as he watched the player up at bat suddenly grab his ankle.

It was the second time Jungkook had injured a batter from the opposing team, and Taehyung was losing his patience.

Coach Bowers smacked his gum as he took off his ball cap and wiped his brow, his bald head reflecting the stadium lights.

It was 40 degrees out, but the man seemed to always have a sheen of sweat on his face every time they had a game against one of the better teams in the university rankings. This team might be better, but they were currently losing, unless Jungkook’s beanballs threatened to ruin their lead.

“Okay, Kim.” He shouted back before raising his voice even louder to call a timeout.

“Jeon! Get down here! Kim, you’re in!”

Taehyung grinned like the Cheshire cat as he grabbed his glove and skipped up the stairs onto the field.

“Way to get us closer to having to forfeit, asshole.” Taehyung seethed as he approached Jungkook on his way to the pitcher’s mound.

“Fuck you.” Jungkook growled quietly, not wanting any of the umpires to hear him swearing at a fellow player.

Taehyung and Jungkook had both been cited already for unsportsmanlike conduct. They couldn’t afford any more for the rest of the season. Embarrassingly enough, the bad conduct had been against each other, not with players from opposing teams.

“They’re trying to get hurt on purpose because they’re losing.”

Taehyung chuckled.

“Right. Or maybe you just can’t hack it. When are you going to listen to me and go back to playing in the outfield?”

Jungkook glared at Taehyung, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he squinted his eyes.

“I’ll go back to being an outfielder the day you realize how worthless your changeup is.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, asswipe. Bowers wants to talk to you. You’re in _trouble_.” He said with a smirk as Jungkook tossed him the ball, purposely throwing it too far to the left so Taehyung had to scramble for it.

The heated exchange between the two ball players was just business as usual.

Taehyung didn’t think one single game or practice went by without him and Jungkook throwing insults at each other, and it had been that way ever since day one when Jungkook had joined the baseball team as an incoming freshman.

He’d been immediately cocky, knowing he was good. So good that Coach Bowers had put Jungkook in the starting lineup, much to Taehyung’s disbelief. It had taken Taehyung until his junior year to become a starting pitcher, having busted his ass to get good enough to even be considered.

When Jungkook had waltzed in like he owned the fucking place, it had enraged Taehyung to the point that he couldn’t even bring himself to give Jungkook the time of day. Opting to ignore the freshman player as much as he could.

But the day came when Jungkook had decided he was going to get Taehyung’s recognition one way or the other and ended up smacking Taehyung right on his ass when he’d pitched a curveball while Taehyung’s back was turned.

 _“What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking dick!?_ ” Taehyung had yelled as he rubbed his hand over the sting on his left butt cheek.

 _“Thought you could use a little ass play, Kim! You’re so uptight and all!_ ” Jungkook had yelled back.

The entire team had burst into laughter, making Taehyung turn three shades of bright red.

And he had never forgiven Jungkook for it.

But Taehyung pushed the memory aside as he easily spent the rest of their current game striking out every player that came to bat, a satisfied but modest grin on his face when his teammates swarmed him, minus Jungkook, once the last inning was over.

“Party at my place!” Their assistant coach, Hoseok, called out over the players heads.

“And you guys too! No hard feelings!” He added as he waved over at the team they had just annihilated.

Taehyung grabbed his cell phone from his duffle bag on the dugout bench and shot a quick text to Jimin and Seokjin, alerting them to the party at Hoseok’s. It was never a real party unless his best friends were there too.

“Jimin’s with Yoongi, they’re already on their way to Hobi’s.”

Taehyung looked up to see Jungkook standing nearby, removing his jersey to put on a clean shirt.

“Can’t you do that in the locker room? And mind your own fucking business while you’re at it.”

Jungkook smirked.

“You don’t look as disgusted as you sound, Kim. Just admit that you like what you see.”

Taehyung grimaced.

“Ick! I would never admit to an outright lie. Keep your gross illusions to yourself.”

But Jungkook only chuckled.

“Why is Jimin with Yoongi?” Taehyung found himself asking, unable to hide his curiosity at whatever it was Jungkook knew and Taehyung didn’t.

Jungkook shrugged.

“As Joon and Jin’s best men, I guess they’ve been planning the joint bachelor party together. They’ve been doing that bonding shit that Joon and Jin keep trying to shove down our throats.”

Taehyung huffed.

“Namjoon had that talk with you too?”

Jungkook nodded.

“Well, we can act civil when we’re around the bride-to-be’s, but don’t mistake it for thinking I don’t still despise you, Jeon.”

Jungkook sighed as he shook his head.

“Grow up, Kim.”

“ _You_ grow up!”

“Real mature, ass clown. See you at the party.” Jungkook said as he walked away with his middle finger in the air.

“Right back at ya, buddy!” Taehyung yelled after him.

By the time Taehyung had arrived at the party, he had put aside his beef with Jungkook in order to fully concentrate on getting fucked up.

“Ah, my favorite!” He said with a gleeful chirp as Jimin handed him a frosty cold strawberry daiquiri, white ribbons of pina colada mixed in with it.

Even though Taehyung found himself drinking all kinds of alcoholic concoctions at the pit, he still liked the sweet, fruity stuff more than anything else, and Jimin always knew exactly what would hit the spot after one of his grueling games. It was just too bad Taehyung couldn’t get Jimin to join the bartending staff. He was a natural at mixing.

“Thank you, Chim!”

Jimin kissed Taehyung on the cheek before slapping him on the ass.

“Well, I know my Tae Tae. Thought you could use it before we go to the tux fitting tomorrow.”

Taehyung’s happy smile suddenly dissolved.

“Fuck, I forgot about that.”

Jimin shrugged.

“Then drink up, my baby.”

Taehyung took a sip of his drink, the icy cold giving him a delightful chill as it slid down his throat. It was perfect.

“So, tell me, what’s this I hear about you and Yoongi coming to the party together?” Taehyung asked with a shrewd look before taking a longer sip of his cocktail.

Jimin smiled coyly as he ran a hand through his bright pink locks.

“Just doing my part to make Jin’s wedding dreams come true. Who told you?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Jungkook, of all people.”

Jimin chuckled.

“You and Jeon bonding now too?”

Taehyung made a look of disgust.

“Not even. Little fucker thinks he can bean people and not get called out for it. You should have seen him—“

But before Taehyung could finish his sentence, someone was grabbing his arm, pulling him backwards.

“What the fuck!?”

And then he was being spun around, only to find himself face-to-face with the very person he had just been talking shit about.

“Get your hands off me you brute!” Taehyung yelped as he tried to pull his arm out of Jungkook’s grasp.

Taehyung looked back at Jimin for help, but his best friend’s attention was suddenly solely focused on the dark-haired music major and fellow best man, Yoongi, who was handing him a fresh drink.

“Look, Taehyung, you can kick my ass later for this, but for now, I need you to play along.” Jungkook hissed as he wrapped an arm around Taehyung’s waist, their bodies now flush against each other.

Taehyung had never been this close to Jungkook before, and it was strangely not as vomit inducing as Taehyung had thought it would be. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something quite spectacular about the blonde-haired, brown-eyed ball player. If Taehyung didn’t know what a douchebag Jungkook was, he might even find him somewhat attractive.

“Play along with _what_ , Jeon?” Taehyung seethed as he pressed his hands against Jungkook’s chest, not wanting him nearly as close as Jungkook was trying to force them to be.

“Um…” Jungkook hesitated as he looked into Taehyung’s eyes before glancing to the left.

“With this.”

And then Jungkook’s lips were suddenly on his own, soft and warm and desperate as they pressed firmly against Taehyung’s.

Taehyung tried to pull back, but he heard the low rumble from Jungkook’s throat, signaling to Taehyung to not end this yet.

But it was over quickly, thank God, and yet it didn’t stop Taehyung from being breathless and angry.

“What the hell—“

But Jungkook shushed him by placing a finger against Taehyung’s lips.

“I’ll explain, just…I’m begging you to act like we’re dating until Jaehyun leaves.”

_Fucking shit._

“You _can’t_ be serious. What the fuck did you tell your ex-boyfriend about us? And why did it have to include you assaulting my mouth like that? I should call the fucking cops on you for that shit.”

Jungkook closed his eyes, sighing.

“I fucked up, Kim. I panicked. And in my panic I might have accidently told Jae that you and I are…uh…kind of…dating.”

Taehyung’s eyes blew open in shock and horror.

“You fucking did _what?_ ”

He had never before been so full of murderous rage. If it hadn’t been for the scene it would cause, Taehyung would have punched Jungkook square in the nose at this point.

“I know, I know. I’m _sorry_. Here he comes. Please, Kim, I’m begging you to just go along with it. I promise I won’t bug coach about starting me for the next game if you go along with it.”

Taehyung glared at Jungkook.

“The next _five_ games.”

“What?”

“The next _five_ games. You don’t ask coach to start for the next five games and I’ll go along with your preposterous, insulting lie.”

Jungkook scowled.

“But scouts are coming next month. I’ll miss my chance to be seen starting!”

“You’re still a sophomore, you have time. Oh, here comes Jaehyun! Better decide quickly, Jeon.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Five games. Now _please,_ act like you’re in love with me.”

Taehyung made a face. How in the world could he fake something that absurd?

“Yeah, that look isn’t going to cut it. Try again.” Jungkook said as he suddenly grabbed Taehyung’s ass, causing the older one to yelp.

“Oh! Ah…um…Jeon-I mean, Kookiepoo, don’t be so eager.” Taehyung said with a fake giggle once Jaehyun was suddenly in front of them.

A strained smile plastered itself across Jungkook’s lips as he kept Taehyung close to his side.

“Sorry, babe.” He replied, his apprehension so incredibly obvious.

Good lord, Jungkook was a terrible actor.

“Wow, so…this is legit, huh? You and Taehyung? I had no idea.” Jaehyun said just as Johnny walked up and linked his arm through his new boyfriend’s.

Taehyung’s blood ran cold at the image before him.

Even though he had seen Jaehyun and Johnny together numerous times over the past couple months at the pit, Taehyung had been able to avoid looking for too long at the way they touched, talked, gazed into each other’s eyes. Plus, he’d had the strongest alcohol you could buy at his fingertips.

But now, with the two of them standing right in front of him and Jungkook, there was no way escape. No shots of Goldschlager within his reach to salve his wounded ego.

“Yeah, well…it’s…yeah…we…” Jungkook stuttered.

Taehyung quickly realized that he was going to have to step in and do all the talking.

“We’ve been keeping it kind of secret, to be honest. We have such a famous rivalry after all. You know, it’s part of our brand. But behind closed doors, it’s a _whole_ different story. Right, Kookie?”

What was he even _saying_ right now? Was he really this torn up over his breakup with Johnny that he was actually giving into the lie and making goo-goo eyes at Jungkook? How much fucking weirder could the night get?

Jungkook’s eyes shifted from Jaehyun to Taehyung, the soft brown gaze sending a signal of thanks. Relief easing his features as he smiled adoringly at Taehyung.

“That’s right, babe.” He said as he kissed the tip of Taehyung’s nose.

The little gesture sent a strange tingle throughout Taehyung’s entire body.

The night had just officially gotten weirder.

What the _hell?_

“Well…uh…we’re happy for you guys.” Jaehyun said as he looked over at Johnny, prompting him to agree.

“Totally.” Johnny replied coolly as his eyes narrowed on Taehyung.

“Never known Taehyung to keep his liaisons so discreet, but…transformation of oneself is good, I suppose.”

Taehyung smirked.

Johnny was jealous, he always spoke in prose when he was jealous, and Taehyung couldn’t help feeling the amount of satisfaction that came over him at the fact.

 _That’s what you get for flaunting your new boyfriend at my bar_ , he thought to himself as he absentmindedly pushed a lock of Jungkook’s hair behind his ear before running a finger over one of the ball player’s silver earrings.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you both at the tux fitting tomorrow. We’re heading out now.” Jaehyun said, bile in his tone as he gripped Johnny’s hand.

But Jungkook was now nuzzling into Taehyung, his hands gripping Taehyung’s waist, his acting significantly improving as he pretended not to even be aware of his ex-boyfriend saying his goodbyes.

And it was all Taehyung could do to not moan at the contact of Jungkook’s lips brushing so lightly against the sensitive skin of Taehyung’s neck.

He loathed how his body was reacting to the feel of Jungkook all over him, the front of his jeans suddenly not roomy enough. He had to get himself in check.

This was _Jungkook_. _The_ Jungkook he couldn’t stand. The Jungkook who had once stole Taehyung’s duffle bag while he was showering in the locker rooms and proceeded to throw it onto the roof of the concession stand, forcing Taehyung to hunt down a custodian so he could get a ladder to climb up to get it, all the while wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, barefooted in the middle of December.

The Jungkook who had unlaced Taehyung’s glove while he’d been at bat, making it unusable and then hiding all the team spares so that Taehyung had to walk through the stands asking if anyone had a glove for catching fouls that he could borrow until the end of the game.

The Jungkook who had left a melted ice cream sandwich on the seat of Taehyung’s motorcycle that Taehyung failed to discover until his ass suddenly felt the cold squish underneath him.

The Jungkook who got so drunk one night at Hobi’s that he had challenged Taehyung to a game of darts, only to end up throwing a dart right into Taehyung’s foot so that Taehyung had to sit out of two practices and one game until he healed.

Jungkook had been nothing but a thorn in Taehyung’s side, and he couldn’t allow a kiss on the lips, nose and neck to thwart him from his eternal hatred of the younger one.

“They’re gone.” Taehyung barked as he shoved Jungkook off of him.

“Now do you care to explain?”

Jungkook gave Taehyung the guiltiest of looks as he stuck his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Yeah…but…can we go somewhere quiet?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

The two ended up outside, sitting around the fire pit Hobi had built, the flames licking the logs as they crackled and smoked in the winter night.

Taehyung couldn’t resist the urge to stare up into the sky, gazing at the moon and stars in wonder the way he always had since he was a kid. He’d always thought he would grow up to be an astronomer, maybe an astronaut. But dreams like that had always been laughed at, just grand illusions from a naïve little boy.

Taehyung’s daiquiri was watered down and no longer full of pretty pink and white swirls, but he sucked it down regardless as Jungkook spoke.

“First of all, I can’t thank you enough for doing that. I know how much you hate me.” Jungkook said, his eyes flicking up bashfully as he kept his head low.

Taehyung was in no mood to make Jungkook feel better. Not when he’d initially used him without his permission.

“It’s just…Jaehyun broke up with me a couple months ago…and…I’m not really over it. I hadn’t expected to see him here, but I guess Namjoon and Seokjin had invited him and Johnny so we could all do that bonding bullshit.”

Taehyung chuckled at how much Jungkook seemed to be just as annoyed as Taehyung was when it came to their friends need to make everything copasetic between the six groomsmen.

“When he asked me how I was doing, I told him I was doing great. Johnny was looking at him in this way that…that just pissed me off. And Jae, he looked as if he didn’t believe me. So I told them…I said I was here with my new boyfriend. When Jae asked me who I was seeing…I saw you standing in the kitchen with Jimin and I just…your name just popped out of my mouth without my control.”

Taehyung sighed, but he wondered to himself what he would have done if he had been in Jungkook’s shoes. Maybe he would have done the same thing. But he’d liked to think he wouldn’t have picked Jungkook as his target. Granted, he could do worse, he guessed.

“But Johnny…he looked at me as if he didn’t believe me. As if someone like _me_ couldn’t possibly get someone like _you_. So…I felt this uncontrollable need to prove them both wrong. That’s when I walked over and kissed you.”

Jungkook sighed heavily before taking a swig of his beer.

“I’m sorry, Kim. I know that what I asked you to do was fucked up.”

Taehyung shrugged.

“It is what it is, though I’ll be giving you hell for it until the day you die. The only problem now is what we’re going to do about it.”

Jungkook looked up at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Taehyung sat forward in the lawn chair as he put his hands up to the fire.

“Well, our ex’s think you and I are dating. Secretly. And we’re going to the tux thing tomorrow. Are we going it keep this going? Perpetuate the lie?”

Jungkook gulped.

“Would…would you be willing to? If I promise to like…pay you back somehow?”

Taehyung thought for a minute. What could Jungkook give him that could possibly make this fake dating thing be worth it?

Seeing Johnny’s face when he actually believed that Taehyung was dating Jungkook had definitely been worth it to some degree. Jungkook not starting any of the next five games made it worth it too. But there had to be something else.

He suddenly had an idea.

“I’ll keep pretending we’re dating, but only if you do something for me.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, as if he was unreasonably fearful of what Taehyung’s conditions might be.

“You’re a mechanic, right?”

Jungkook nodded.

“If you promise to fix the transmission on my bike, for _free,_ then I’ll be your fake boyfriend until the wedding is over.”

Jungkook smiled with relief.

“No problem.” He said as he held out his hand to shake on it.

But Taehyung wasn’t quite finished.

“And you have to promise to cut out your bullshit pranks on me. Especially the ones that end up with me being half naked in the cold.”

Jungkook chuckled.

“You’re no fun, Kim. But fine, you got it. Free transmission work and no more pranks until the wedding is over. But after that, game on.”

Taehyung nodded and reached out to shake Jungkook’s hand to seal their new arrangement.

“Deal. But I still think you suck.”

To be continued...


	2. "Just fix my bike, Romeo."

“Pink? Really?”

“Real men wear pink, Yoongi.” Seokjin said as he sat on a chair, a notebook in his lap and a pen in hand as he watched five of the groomsman, and one groom, stand in a line with a bank of mirrors behind them, waiting for Seokjin’s approvals or disapprovals of the various tux’s they were outfitted in.

Taehyung was wearing the casual tux. Black jacket, black pants, white shirt with no tie, unbuttoned just enough to show some chest “without being gratuitous. This isn’t some kind of fetishy Chippendales wedding, after all.” Seokjin had commented.

Taehyung had snuck a look over at Johnny, who was donning the navy blue blazer and khaki slacks ensemble, and saw the familiar glint in his eye when he found something funny. Taehyung smiled at him, a knee-jerk response to something that had always been such a normal thing. How easy it was to fall back into the unspoken type of conversation he could have with the guy who had still been his just a couple months earlier.

“But how come I got stuck wearing the pink tux and not Jimin? He’s got pink hair for Christ’s sake.”

Seokjin clucked his tongue as he leaned forward.

“Yes, and that’s why he’s not wearing the pink tux. That would be _too_ much pink. Our wedding isn’t some kind of tacky, bubblegum circus either.”

Yoongi grumbled something inaudible as Jimin looked over at him regretfully while looking sharp in a dark gray, three-piece, wool suit.

But everyone was suddenly distracted from the tuxedo argument when Jungkook finally emerged from the dressing rooms wearing a white tuxedo jacket that hit right where his waist began, with tails in the back, a white dress shirt with a white bowtie, and black dress pants complete with black satin stripes running down the sides from top to bottom.

There was an audible gasp from at least half of their group.

“Whoa, Kook. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so suave!” Namjoon exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Jungkook stood with his arms outstretched and turned around once, giving Seokjin a 360 degree presentation.

“There’s no _way_ he can wear that. No one can look hotter than me at my wedding. Not even my own husband-to-be.” Seokjin said with a wave of his hand.

A pink color dusted Jungkook’s cheeks as his eyes met Taehyung’s, almost as if he was seeking his fake boyfriend’s approval.

But Taehyung looked away. He might have to pretend to be Jungkook’s secret boyfriend for Jaehyun and Johnny’s sake, but he didn’t have to pretend to actually _like_ Jungkook as a person. Because he didn’t, no matter how annoyingly hot Jungkook looked in that tux.

“Well, I’ve made my decision.” Seokjin suddenly announced as he stood up from his chair and gave the six guys a nod.

“We’ll go with the black pinstripe three-piece with the crimson bowtie. Big thanks to our tux model, Jaehyun.” Seokjin said as he stuck his notebook under his arm and clapped for the groomsman.

Everyone else gave half-hearted claps along with him, other than Johnny, who was clapping louder than anyone else.

Taehyung had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes.

And then Jungkook was suddenly at his side as everyone else became distracted by the different ways Hoseok could find to wear a cummerbund.

“You look really good.” He said, leaning in close as he clasped Taehyung’s wrist, making sure Jaehyun was within earshot.

Taehyung’s tried to ignore the way his skin ignited from Jungkook’s touch, telling himself it was nothing more than the fact that he didn’t like being touched by his sworn enemy.

Instead, he focused on his performance.

“So do you, Kookie. Makes me _really_ anxious to get you home later.” Taehyung purred as his eyes met Jungkook’s.

When he heard Jaehyun make a disgusted noise in his throat, he knew the little act had worked.

But it wasn’t lost on Taehyung that Jungkook had looked almost stunned at his response. Bad acting all over again.

He was going to have to have a talk with Jungkook on how to look more natural if they were going to say fake boyfriendy things to each other for the next few weeks.

“Okay, everyone! Let’s get changed and head over to the pit for lunch. It’s on me, so put your wallets away.” Namjoon declared with a dimpled grin.

The always generous Namjoon, who was from a family richer than God, but he’d never been an ass about it. He’d never let money make him into someone who would look down on others. Taehyung appreciate that about Joon, especially since Taehyung came from practically nothing, and he was glad someone like Jin had found him. They were literally perfect for each other.

“Wanna ride? I mean, I know you came here with Jimin but it might look more believable if we go to the bar together. And there’s the added benefit that Joon and Jin will think this whole bonding thing is working.” Jungkook suggested nervously as he fiddled with the hem of his tux.

Taehyung looked over at where Johnny was watching him and Jungkook talking so closely, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

It was intoxicating. The jealousy. And Taehyung knew he shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as he was, but he did, because he was equally as jealous when he saw Johnny take Jaehyun’s hand in his own, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Taehyung said as he removed his tux jacket and headed towards the dressing rooms.

“I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

\---

“I’ve never heard an engine that loud before, and my bike is pretty fucking loud.” Taehyung commented as Jungkook revved the engine of his 2018, red Chevy Camaro.

“I’m a mechanic, it would be weird if I didn’t soup-up my own car.”

Taehyung nodded. He couldn’t disagree with that.

“Surprised you haven’t totaled it yet. I’ve seen the way you do donuts in the parking lot of the stadium.”

Jungkook chuckled.

“I’m sorry that me having some fun offends you so much.”

Taehyung shrugged.

“I just think it’s kind of irresponsible to treat things in a way that could be insulting to people who actually have to work really hard to get those same type of things.”

Jungkook’s teasing grin suddenly faded.

“Don’t talk to me like you know anything about me, Taehyung. You don’t know shit.”

Taehyung scoffed.

“I know as much as I need to know.”

But Jungkook didn’t say anything else until they had pulled into the parking lot of the pit and he’d turned off the ignition.

“Look, unless we’re in front of Jaehyun and Johnny, let’s just not talk to each other as much as possible. Okay?”

Taehyung tried to hide his surprise. He had apparently struck a nerve with Jungkook, and in a way he never had before. He didn’t want to feel guilty about it, but there was a little part of him that couldn’t seem to stop it from creeping up on him, making him feel like an asshole for real, and not just the kind of asshole Jungkook accused him of being when they were on the field.

Taehyung knew he should apologize, but when he opened his mouth to speak, all he could muster was a simple “Okay.”

Once they were in the tavern, Taehyung had immediately made his way behind the bar as if driven to it like a magnet. He wasn’t even on the schedule for the day, but out of pure habit, he was pouring drinks as usual as his friends, enemies, and ex-boyfriend sat at the bar ordering beers and an array of bar food.

“Weird to see you sitting at the bar after such a long time.” Taehyung said to Johnny as he poured him his usual.

Jaehyun had gone to use the bathroom so Taehyung decided to take advantage of it while Jungkook was busy downing a basket of buffalo wings.

Johnny smiled as he circled the rim of his glass with his finger, reminding Taehyung of all kinds of lascivious things he shouldn’t be thinking about when it came to his ex.

“It hasn’t been _that_ long.” Johnny replied.

“And yet you moved on pretty fast.” Taehyung countered.

Johnny shot him an incredulous look.

“ _Me_? What about _you_? I thought you _hated_ Jungkook, but now you’re _dating_ him? What’s that all about, Tae?”

Taehyung didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really planned out a story with Jungkook on how they had apparently become a thing.

He would just have to be like Jungkook and wing it.

“Well, we…we just started talking. Commiserating, I guess you could say. He was going through his breakup with Jaehyun and I was going through my breakup with you, and we were just there for each other…and it…it turned into more.” He said as he fiddled with straightening the garnish tray, unable to look Johnny in the eye. He _hated_ lying.

“I mean…does it bother you?” Taehyung asked, finally looking up so he could see Johnny’s honest reaction.

But before Johnny could reply, Jungkook was raising his mug of beer in a toast.

“To Seokjin and Namjoon! Who are getting married, but neither one has to change his last name!”

Beer mugs clinked in a toast to the couple, with Jaehyun rejoining them just in time to raise his glass too.

And Taehyung found himself smiling when Jungkook began to sing an acapella rendition of “Going to the Chapel”

“I didn’t know Jungkook could sing.” He mumbled to no one in particular.

But Jaehyun had heard and gave him a look.

“You didn’t? He does open mic nights every Wednesday at _The Hop Top_. How could you be dating him and not know that?”

Taehyung swallowed hard. He had no idea how to answer that.

“Taehyung? Know a detail like that? I dated him for almost a year and he didn’t even know I played the drums in my church band.” Johnny uttered resentfully, catching Taehyung off guard.

“That’s not true…I knew about that.”

But did he? He honestly couldn’t remember Johnny ever mentioning that before. Or maybe he _had_ mentioned it, and maybe more than once. But Taehyung had just never cared enough to remember.

He looked back up at Jungkook, who was now singing “My Girl” but changing the lyric to “My boy”. He really did have an incredible voice. Taehyung was impressed. Not that he’d ever let Jungkook know it.

“Well, I won’t make that mistake again. I guess I need to start spending Wednesday nights at _The Top Hop._ ”

“ _The Hop Top_.” Jaehyun corrected, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll remember. _The Hop Top_.”

\--- 

“So you like working here, huh? That’s kind of funny.”

Jungkook was noticeably drunk as he sat at the bar, his head lolling back and forth as he gazed at the amber liquid in his glass.

The group had been at the pit for hours now. It had gotten dark out and the place was packed, full of the usual Saturday night college crowd.

Jaehyun and Johnny had found their way to their usual corner. Jimin and Yoongi were in deep conversation at the other end of the bar. Hobi, Namjoon and Jin were playing a game of pool that Jungkook had started out playing too but had knocked the cue off the table so many times that Hoseok had claimed he would just play for Jungkook for the remainder of the game.

Taehyung had decided that even though Jungkook’s company wasn’t welcome, it would at least make his arrangement with Jungkook look more convincing to their two ex’s, who occasionally looked up from their incessant canoodling to check out what Jungkook and Taehyung were doing. Thank God none of the rest of their friends were paying any attention.

So Taehyung made sure to find some way to touch Jungkook each time Johnny or Jaehyun looked their way, to keep the lie going, but Jungkook’s bad acting had suddenly vanished as he took Taehyung’s hand in his and buried his cheek in it.

_“You’re hands are so soft. How is that possible? You’re a baseball player.”_

Taehyung could feel his cheeks getting warm as Jungkook placed a chaste kiss on the tip of each finger. This was just too bizarre, and he desperately wanted to pull his hand away. But he couldn’t, not without getting another questioning look from Jaehyun.

He wasn’t sure Jungkook’s ex was believing the whole scheme.

“What’s funny about it?” Taehyung asked, eventually able to pull his hand away to pour a glass of wine for the ponytailed girl at the end of the bar who had signaled for a refill.

“Oh you know…” Jungkook said as he waved his hand drunkenly in the air.

“Rich, pretty boys that want to defy their snobby parents by slumming it a little in some shitty bar, riding a motorcycle and living with two roommates when you could easily live in your own little mansion on the hill and drive a Mercedes.”

Taehyung winced.

“Um…where did you hear that?” Taehyung asked, his heart sinking and not really knowing why.

Why should he care what Jungkook thought about him? Jungkook was just as bad. A cocky, young kid who’d obviously had everything handed to him, including a baseball scholarship to one of the finest universities in the country.

“It’s what everyone says. That you came from some rich ass family on the other side of the country that pays for everything, but you’re trying to, like, be independent and shit, or make people think you are.”

Taehyung’s heart dropped completely.

He knew there were all kinds of rumors about him, and like folklore, the stories had taken on a life of their own. But there was a reason why Taehyung had kept his past so private. Because it was none of anyone’s business, and only a few people knew everything there was to know. And those were the three people he had trusted with that information. Only Seokjin, Jimin, and Johnny knew the real Taehyung. And anyone else who was willing to believe the bullshit rumors didn’t deserve to know the truth.

And maybe that was why it had been so hard to let go of what had happened between him and Johnny. Because Johnny knew so much, and there was no way to make him un-know it.

“Right…well…don’t believe everything you hear, Jeon.” Taehyung said as he cashed out a customer before pouring himself a fresh margarita, sugar on the rim instead of salt.

“Hey…uh…Taehyung?” Jungkook suddenly said quietly, his doe eyes peeking through his blonde hair, making him look unusually soft and, much to Taehyung’s dismay, adorable and sexy all at once.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at the younger one.

“I’m sorry for kissing you last night…I probably shouldn’t have taken it that far.”

Taehyung could feel the tips of his ears burning. He’d been trying all day to not think about how Jungkook’s lips had felt on his. As simple a kiss it had been, there was still something about it that Taehyung was having a hard time shaking from his mind.

“Uh…yeah. Too far, indeed. Maybe you should owe me something in addition to everything else.” He said as he gripped the edge of the wood lacquered bar.

Jungkook sat up, smiling at the notion that he could fix the damage he may have done.

“What is it? Name it.”

Taehyung leaned closer.

“Never again tell me a rumor you’ve heard about me. _Ever_.”

\---

“What kind of throw was _that_? You trying to suck balls even more than usual today, Kim?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“If you’re going to try and insult me, do a better job of it, asshole.” He replied as he threw the baseball into the outfield so Jungkook would have to go run and get it for his turn warming up.

“You’re a dick.”

Taehyung laughed.

“That’s more like it.”

Jungkook scowled as he jogged away to where the ball had landed.

“Oh, cut out that shit, Tae.” Hoseok said as he nudged Taehyung hard in the ribs.

“Fuck, Hobi! What was that for?”

But Hoseok gave him a devilish grin.

“You don’t have to act that way, you know. A little birdy told me that you and Jungkook have been secretly hooking up for weeks now. Why didn’t you just tell us?”

Taehyung could feel his entire life force leaving his body. How the fuck had his friends found out about his fake secret dating relationship with Jungkook? He sure as hell hadn’t told anyone. Had they been paying more attention than he’d thought when they’d been at the pit? Taehyung had been so sure of his and Jungkook’s discretion.

“What? Who told you that?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“Seokjin. Apparently he got it out of Johnny when he was acting kinda strange last weekend. He said that you and Kook told him and Jaehyun that you were secretly dating because you wanted people to think you still hate each other. That’s so fucking weird, man.”

Hearing it like that from Hoseok, it _did_ sound fucking weird.

“So…all the guys know? Jimin knows?”

Hoseok shrugged.

“I’m not sure, but if he doesn’t, you better tell him. You know how pissed he’ll be if he finds out from someone else.”

Fuck. This was getting out of hand.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Jungkook sneered once he’d made it back to the mound, noticing the look of pure panic Taehyung now wore.

“Fuck you. We have to talk.”

Jungkook scowled as Taehyung relayed the information he’d just heard from Hoseok.

“So...now we have to pretend in front of everyone _else_?” Jungkook asked.

Taehyung nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so. But this sucks. I hate lying to Jimin.”

“And I hate lying to Yoongi. He’s my best friend other than Joon.”

Taehyung sighed. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that Jungkook was in the same boat as him when it came to their lie and how it might affect everyone around them.

“Do you want to just call this off? Tell Jaehyun and Johnny the truth?” Jungkook asked quietly as the rest of the team began to warm up for their scrimmage.

“And have to deal with the humiliation from now until the wedding? No way. Besides, I wonder if maybe…if maybe our little scheme could benefit us more than we think. Maybe we could win them back. Have you ever thought of that?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened at the suggestion, as if he hadn’t even considered it.

“You think that’s possible?”

Taehyung shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I’m not opposed to Johnny wanting to give it another shot. If being with you can give the possibility a little boost, then why not?”

Jungkook nodded.

“It’s a little deceptive, though. Do you think that’s really fair?”

Taehyung sighed, but inside he was bursting with the possibility of a second chance. Having been dumped had never sat well with him, and he wasn’t quite sure why, but maybe it was because things weren’t really over between him and Johnny.

“Well, as they say, Jeon: _all’s_ fair in love and war.”

\---

Taehyung’s transmission was officially a goner as he walked his Honda Rebel 500 to Hank’s Body Shop down the street from his house.

He had vaguely remembered hearing Jungkook talk about it being the shop where he worked as a mechanic, though Taehyung hadn’t known the reason why exactly. Jungkook apparently came from money, so why would he need to “slum it” the way he had accused Taehyung of doing? Maybe he just liked being covered in grease and sweat all day.

The thought sent an unwelcome heat right to Taehyung’s groin.

 _You hate him. Remember that_ , he’d told himself.

He would make it his new mantra.

But the memory of the conversation he’d had with Jungkook at the bar still bothered him, yet he’d fought the urge to explain to Jungkook just how very misinformed he was when it came to what he thought he knew about Taehyung.

Instead, he had decided to only talk to Jungkook as much as necessary and never tell him one thing about himself. It was better that way. He didn’t really want Jungkook to know him, to give him more ammunition for his constant tricks and belittlement.

“Hey, I’m looking for Jungkook?” Taehyung asked a man wearing dark blue coveralls as he approached the front entrance of the body shop.

The older man barely looked up as he tinkered with what looked like an old carburetor.

“Yeah, he’s here. In the back. Go through the first stall and you’ll find him.”

Taehyung thanked him as he guided his Honda into the stall, pushing down the kickstand with his foot before venturing further into the shop to see where Jungkook might be.

He found himself following a strange buzzing sound, and figured Jungkook must be working on some kind of mechanical car part, until he came upon a large folding screen with a light coming from behind it. He could see the shadowy silhouette of Jungkook, immediately knowing that shoulder and bicep outline anywhere.

Taehyung shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Jungkook’s body. Even if he was, in fact, inside a body shop.

“Jeon? You back there?” Taehyung called out as he got closer.

He heard the buzzing stop.

“Who is it?” He called out.

“Uh…it’s Taehyung.”

It felt weird being somewhere that was essentially Jungkook’s turf. He’d never been in this situation before. It had always been the other way around. Jungkook came to the pit all the time, and he had joined the baseball team after Taehyung had already been there for two years. He had even stopped by the newspaper office a few times to drop off baseball stats and scores for the sports reporter.

But Taehyung had never considered what went on in Jungkook World.

“Yeah, cool. Give me a sec. Just finishing up.”

Within minutes, Jungkook and a girl came out from behind the screen and went over to a full length mirror attached to a rusted locker door.

“Oh shit, Kook. This looks fucking awesome!” The girl exclaimed as she gazed at the back of her shoulder.

Taehyung hadn’t realized he’d stepped closer until he was only a few feet away, his eyes trained on the swirling, intricate designs and colors of the tattoo the girl now wore.

Jungkook smiled modestly, black gloves on his hands as he handed the girl a tube of ointment.

“Just make sure to rub this in really good, and cover it with the bandages I gave you.” He said as the girl handed him a wad of bills.

“Thanks again, Kookie. You’re amazing.” She said before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

Taehyung’s stomach lurched as his eyes went wide.

Who was this chick?

“Anytime.” Jungkook said, pulling away but giving the girl a quick hug.

She beamed brightly as she passed by Taehyung, her tube of ointment and bandages in her hands.

“I thought you were a mechanic.” Taehyung said, feeling irrationally annoyed for some reason.

Jungkook chuckled.

“I am.” He said as he motioned for Taehyung to follow him behind the screen.

There, Taehyung found a whole tattooing setup. With pictures of various drawings and designs taped to the wall above the table that held all of Jungkook’s tattoo guns, inks and notebooks. Several random sketches littered the table and Taehyung found himself picking up one with a drawing of a moon and constellations in a night sky, the silhouette of a city below it. It didn’t look like a design for a tattoo, but just a random drawing. Maybe Jungkook liked astronomy as much as Taehyung did. It was an intriguing thought.

“You’re really good.”

The words had tumbled out before he could stop them.

As if Jungkook knew Taehyung’s compliment hadn’t been intentional, he stayed quiet as he cleaned the tattoo gun and put away the inks in a drawer.

“So, did you bring your bike?” He finally asked as he pulled off the gloves and tossed them into a wastebasket next to the tattoo chair.

“Wait, back up a minute. So you are a mechanic _and_ you are a tattoo artist?”

Jungkook nodded, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, I do all kinds of body work. Could do some on you too, if you want.”

Taehyung suddenly felt his knees go weak, and he hated them for it.

“Excuse me?”

Jungkook let out a quiet laugh.

“Tattoos. I could tattoo you if you ever want one. I’ve given almost every guy on the team a tat. Even Hobi. Can’t get Bowers on board though.”

Taehyung was floored by this new information.

“I didn’t know that. How come I didn’t know that?”

Jungkook shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I heard you can be a bit oblivious. It’s understandable, though.”

Taehyung shook his head, but he couldn’t help but smile. Jungkook was being utterly charming and it was bizarre as fuck.

“Wow! He actually knows how to smile.”

“Shut up.”

“Why? It’s a great smile. The smile that gets all the boys and girlies desperate for Taehyungie’s attention.” Jungkook teased as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the table with a smirk.

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now when you know I can’t stand you on every possible level?”

Jungkook laughed. It was a great laugh. Why the hell did it have to be such a _great_ laugh?

“Well, we might be more convincing as a fake couple if we can try and be a little bit nicer to each other when we’re not in performance mode.”

Taehyung sighed. Maybe he had a point.

“Yeah, I’m not sure Jaehyun is convinced at all. I might have fucked up a little when I didn’t know you also sing every Wednesday at that brewery downtown. What _don’t_ you do, Jeon?”

Jungkook shrugged.

“I don’t take pictures. Well, not often, at least. And not like you. You’re _really_ good, by the way.”

Taehyung let out a groan as he closed his eyes.

“Stop being so nice. It’s making it harder for me to detest your existence.”

Jungkook grinned, in the same way he always did when they won a game.

Did he think he’d won something now? Taehyung dare not ask.

“Okay, enough niceness for today. Where’s your bike, fuckwad?”

Taehyung sighed with relief that Jungkook was finally acting normal again. He could handle regular Jungkook, but not so much the beguiling one. Because seeing him in his element, being so goddamn creative with his tattoo drawings, thinking about him kissing that girl, was driving Taehyung nuts.

_You hate him. You hate him._

He had to focus his attention back on getting Johnny to give him another chance, not on how Jungkook seemed to go around kissing people on the lips at random moments for no apparent reason, unless the reason meant he was dating that girl that he’d given a tattoo to while he was fake dating Taehyung and working on his transmission.

Maybe Jungkook was just as much of a bisexual slut as Taehyung was. And that would mean they had something else in common other than just wanting to make their ex-boyfriend’s jealous so they could win them back.

“Kim? Hello? Are you going to answer my question?”

Taehyung was suddenly yanked from his far too deep thoughts by the sound of Jungkook’s voice asking him something about his motorcycle.

“What was that?” Taehyung asked, licking his lips nervously as Jungkook pulled on a pair of coveralls, the red stitching on the name patch spelling out “Kookie.” And wasn’t _that_ just too fucking cute for words?

“What year is your bike?”

Taehyung didn’t even have to think about it. He would never forget the day he’d saved up enough money to buy his first and only mode of transportation.

His bike had been from the brand new line of Honda 500’s that year, and Taehyung had vowed to ride that thing into the ground. He loved that bike almost as much as he loved his dog, Yeontan.

“2015.”

“It’s a great bike. Solid build for the price. Better suspension than most.”

Taehyung nodded in agreement at everything Jungkook said. He had no idea that Jungkook even knew anything about bikes, only transmissions.

“Well if you can fix it, maybe I’ll let you ride it.”

Jungkook smirked.

“We still talking about the bike?”

Taehyung dug his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to hide the smile that was attempting to betray him.

“Just fix my bike, Romeo.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on Twitter now! @taekookibb


	3. "I think they're really starting to buy it."

“So what you’re telling me is that you and Jungkook have been secretly dating for the past month on the low?”

Taehyung nodded, though he hated every second of the lie he had just told his best friend.

“You’re full of shit. I don’t believe you.” Jimin said as he sat with his arms crossed on Taehyung’s bed, a scowl on his handsome face.

Both were finished with their classes for the day and there was no way Taehyung could put off telling Jimin about being with Jungkook any longer.

Taehyung knew without a doubt that Jimin would never forgive him if he found out from someone else, especially because they had always told each other _everything_. Complete honesty was the whole foundation of their friendship, and it had been that way ever since they had first met in middle school.

Taehyung thanked the stars above for Jimin. For all the nights he had let Taehyung stay at his house when Taehyung just couldn’t deal with being at home. For all the times Jimin had made sure Taehyung had something to eat or clothes to wear or a ride to school.

He was Taehyung’s own personal angel on earth, which made telling Jimin something that wasn’t true so fucking difficult.

“You don’t believe me?”

Jimin shook his head.

“Nope. Not one iota.” He huffed.

“Why, _exactly_ , don’t you believe me?” Taehyung asked, feeling a bit relieved that Jimin had called his bluff.

“Because I know you, Tae. I know you like the back of my damn hand. You say you can’t stand Jungkook, though I know you secretly thirst for him.” He said matter-of-factly.

“And I know when you’re hooking up with someone on the regular, and that is not happening because the last person you hooked up with was a one-off with that teaching assistant from the biology department after you two went to go get “coffee” last week. I can’t believe you are trying to convince me otherwise. I am fucking _offended_.”

Taehyung stared at his best friend in complete surprise.

If Taehyung was considered oblivious, Jimin was whatever lay on the other end of the spectrum.

“I am _not_ thirsting after Jungkook.” Taehyung finally replied, and far too defensively.

“Ha! See? So there is no way in _hell_ you’ve been secretly dating him. But you’re still a liar anyway because I know you want his ass so bad you—“

And that’s when Taehyung threw one of his pillows at his best friend, but missed by a mile as it landed on the floor next to where Yeontan had been peacefully napping.

“And you call yourself a pitcher?”

So Taehyung had been caught in a lie, and opted to fess up to Jimin instead of trying to convince him otherwise.

“But you can’t let on to anyone that you know the truth. Just like…go with it.”

Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Right, because lying to get your ex-boyfriend back while also making Jungkook work on your bike for free is something I should support without question.”

But Taehyung ignored the comment, because he knew that no matter what, Jimin would have his back the way he always did.

“Speaking of my bike, thank you for letting me borrow your car yesterday.” Taehyung said as he picked up Yeontan and held him in his lap, the little Pomeranian licking at his hand, hoping for treats to appear.

Jimin nodded.

“Anytime, baby. How was your mom? She coming to the wedding?”

Taehyung shook his head.

“Um, no. I don’t think she could get herself together in time for it.”

Jimin winced.

“Still that bad, huh?”

Taehyung ran a hand over Yeontan’s fluffy back, nodding as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

It had been several weeks since he’d last driven out to visit his mom. Last time it was to check to make sure she was still alive after Taehyung’s aunt called to tell him that she couldn’t get ahold of her. But his mom had just been so out of it that she’d forgotten to pay her phone bill. Taehyung took it upon himself to pay it and make sure it stayed up-to-date.

This time he’d gone to personally deliver her wedding invitation, though he’d known she wouldn’t even consider attending, no matter how much she adored Seokjin.

When Taehyung arrived at her dilapidated trailer, she had been high as fuck on whatever her drug of choice was that particular week, lying on her couch, the TV blaring. Taehyung had managed to throw together breakfast for her with the limited items in her cabinets and fridge. He’d done a load of laundry and convinced her to take a shower before finally leaving to head home with the news that there would be no Mrs. Kim and a plus one at the wedding.

“I’m sorry, Tae.” Jimin said, squeezing Taehyung’s knee before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

But Taehyung shook his head no. There was no use talking about something that would never seem to be any different. All he wanted to do was go to the _“pre-bachelor party party”_ that Yoongi and Hoseok were hosting that night at Hobi’s house and try to forget about his problems for a while.

“Wanna go grab dinner before the party?”

Taehyung nodded as he wiped at his eyes.

“Thank you, Mini.”

Jimin smiled.

“Your sadness about mom gets you a free pass for trying to lie to me about Kook.” He said as he patted Yeontan’s head.

Taehyung chuckled.

“Sounds fair, but dinner is on me to make up for it. And you can tell me more about your massive crush on Yoongi.”

\---

Taehyung’s mood had shifted considerably by the time they had reached Hoseok’s house, where all he planned to do was drink a little while getting his mind into the role of playing Jungkook’s no-longer-secret boyfriend.

“So, we’re doing this?” Jungkook asked him quietly when Taehyung had joined him on the couch, two shots and a fresh margarita already taking its affect.

“Looks like.” Taehyung said back as he lazily slung an arm across Jungkook’s shoulders.

Jungkook smiled as his hand gripped Taehyung’s thigh. A little higher up on his thigh than Taehyung thought was necessary, but whatever.

It probably should have felt awkward, and not just because Taehyung and Jungkook weren’t even friends let alone real-life boyfriends. There should have been some uneasiness, some discomfort. It definitely _shouldn’t_ have felt so natural, so easy.

And it freaked Taehyung the fuck out.

Nothing about being this close to Jungkook should feel so _right_.

And it didn’t help that as more of the alcohol kicked in, Taehyung had found himself getting a lot more handsy, taking his role a lot more seriously than he’d planned when he decided to wrap both arms around Jungkook’s waist and rest his head on the younger one’s shoulder.

Taehyung wished he could will himself to make conversation, but he was afraid of what would come out of his mouth. Other than at the garage a couple days earlier, Taehyung had never really had a civilized conversation with Jungkook before. And his instincts were programmed to say something bitchy at Jungkook, because everything he could even _think_ to say seemed to have unnecessary bite to it.

So he continued to stay quiet, and let the alcohol lull him and the music fill the space where the talking could be.

But he still had a part to play, so every so often Taehyung would lift his head to press his lips against Jungkook’s jaw. Simple and quick, not necessarily even a real kiss. At least, that’s what Taehyung tried to tell himself even as he took the opportunity to breathe Jungkook in. The scent of him a mixture of vanilla and cedar. Expensive aftershave to go with an expensive guy.

_You hate him. You hate him. Remember._

The party went on around them but the two fake lovers stayed planted on the couch. Jungkook’s hand carding through Taehyung’s dark hair, his other hand holding a bottle of beer.

“I think they’re really starting to buy it.” Taehyung whispered in Jungkook’s ear at one point.

Jungkook suddenly stilled, his body stiff before softening again when Taehyung squeezed his waist to force him to relax.

“I’m not sure, actually.” Came Jungkook’s response as he shifted himself so he could look into Taehyung’s eyes.

“Jaehyun apparently told Namjoon that he thinks I’m just using you to get back at him. Apparently he finds it odd that he’s only seen us together during wedding stuff and not anywhere else.”

Taehyung sighed.

“You’re just _now_ telling me this?”

Jungkook shrugged.

Obviously this new information meant that the two of them would have to start spending additional time with each other if this plan was going to work. Because if Jaehyun wasn’t quite believing it, then that meant Johnny probably wasn’t either.

At the thought of his ex, Taehyung looked across the room to where Johnny had been looking over an album of wedding cakes with Seokjin. When their eyes had quickly met, Johnny only smirked.

Taehyung wasn’t sure what that had meant exactly, but Johnny certainly didn’t look very jealous.

“Well, then I guess we need to amp things up.” Taehyung remarked as he turned back to Jungkook.

Jungkook’s cheeks turned pink, as if he already knew what that would have to consist of, and Taehyung knew he was blushing right along with him.

_You hate him._

Taehyung didn’t want to look as uncertain as he felt, but this was new territory for him when it came to his baseball nemesis.

The only kiss on the lips he had previously shared with Jungkook had been on the night of Hoseok’s post-game party. And it had been fairly chaste. After that, the two hadn’t made any other attempts to make-out with each other, not even during that whole night they’d been at the pit.

No wonder Jaehyun didn’t seem the least bit fooled. Granted, at the time, Jungkook and Taehyung were supposed be keeping things discreet, but discretion was no longer an issue. Everyone was in on the apparent “secret relationship” now.

So Taehyung had no choice but to go all in as he slid his hand behind Jungkook’s neck, closing his eyes as he pulled the ballplayer to him, connecting their mouths, sealing their deal even deeper.

Jungkook tasted like beer, and cinnamon, and a little bit like tobacco. But Taehyung liked it, and found himself wanting to taste more of it as he pushed his tongue into Jungkook’s sultry, sinful mouth.

The low moan that had escaped from Jungkook’s throat was just the motivation Taehyung needed to keep this going, licking into Jungkook’s mouth, teasing bites on Jungkook’s pliant bottom lip before diving back in, lapping his tongue against Jungkook’s in slow, persistent strokes all while Jungkook gripped Taehyung’s waist, his fingers digging in so hard that Taehyung whimpered at the pleasured pain of it.

For as careful as Jungkook was attempting to be at present, there was definitely a contained wildness beneath the surface, a dangerous creature within, and the thought of what Jungkook might be capable of if they hadn’t been surrounded by so many people shot a thrill throughout Taehyung’s entire body, his cock reacting in a way he hadn’t welcomed but had no choice in stopping.

Taehyung had become so lost in the kiss that if it had been anyone else, he would nearly have forgotten just who it was. But he couldn’t forget that this was Jungkook, and he suddenly didn’t care about his stupid mantra when kissing Jungkook felt this _good_.

Yep, Jungkook was pretty decent at kissing, but it didn’t have to be a big deal.

Okay, so he was _incredible_ at kissing. So what? It wouldn’t matter once they were back on the field, back in the light of day. Taehyung could just tuck the memory of tonight away once he had to face Jungkook again at practice.

He could compartmentalize. Yeah. _Totally_.

For now though, Taehyung didn’t want to stop as he inhaled a deep breath through his nose to keep from ending the kiss too soon, the desperate sound causing Jungkook’s hands to leave his hips and travel up his back, bringing Taehyung so close to him that Taehyung had to grab onto Jungkook’s biceps, not sure he was prepared to have their chests pressed together, risking the possibility that Jungkook might feel the way his heart was pounding so completely out of control.

_Fuck the mantra. Just lose yourself in him. It’s okay. You know you want it._

The voice inside Taehyung’s head was making a very good case for itself, but Taehyung’s stubborn logic quickly kicked in. He couldn’t afford to get lost like that. Not when he had no clue what was going inside Jungkook’s own heart and mind.

Jungkook’s heart. A heart that wanted Jaehyun back.

Taehyung found himself breaking the kiss, breaking the spell, his lips leaving Jungkook’s but still only a tongue lick away. God, it was tempting as fuck.

 _“_ Damn _…”_ Jungkook sighed as he rested his forehead against Taehyung’s, his eyes still closed, his breath ragged.

“That was…”

But before Taehyung let him say anything else, he pulled himself out of Jungkook’s arms and off the couch.

“I’m going to go grab another drink.”

And he did. A very cold one.

In fact, he had dumped so much ice into Hoseok’s blender that the noise had brought with it Jimin and Hoseok into the kitchen in a panic.

“I thought something had exploded!” Hoseok gasped as he grabbed at his chest.

“You okay, Tae Tae? Why do you look so flushed?” Jimin asked, eyeing his best friend curiously.

Taehyung shrugged as nonchalantly as he could muster as he stared at the violently swirling ice being pulverized into tiny, frosty bits.

“And why does Jungkook look like someone just insulted his curveball?” Hoseok tacked on.

His friends were smiling, though, as if they knew everything.

“You two having a little lover’s spat?”

Taehyung sighed.

“I just came in here to make a margarita, okay? Not to be interrogated.”

But Jimin leaned against the counter.

“Never seen you look quite so hot and bothered over making out with someone before. What gives?” He asked.

Taehyung made a noise of disgust.

“Ugh, you watch me make-out with people? Gross, Jimin.”

But as much as Jimin and Hoseok tried to poke and prod to get Taehyung to admit to whatever it was they were hoping to get out of him, he refused to give either of them the satisfaction.

He made his drink and rejoined the party in the living room, where Jungkook had moved on to playing a video game with Namjoon, barely glancing at Taehyung as he walked past the TV, something about the disinterest making Taehyung’s chest feel tight.

Johnny and Seokjin had moved onto looking through wedding magazines, while Jaehyun was watching Taehyung with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Taehyungie! Get your gorgeous ass over here!” Seokjin shouted from where he sat with Johnny at the folding table that was not only being used for wedding magazines but for a game of dominoes by some of the baseball players.

“At your service, Groom #1.” Taehyung said with a smile as he followed the order of his other best friend.

He could feel Johnny’s eyes on him, but dared not look at his face. Not after the way he’d shamelessly made out with Jungkook just a little bit ago.

“So, I know I told you and Jungkook to bond but I had no idea it would turn out so well.” Seokjin said with a smirk as he folded a corner of a page showing two young grooms releasing doves into the sky at an outdoor wedding ceremony.

It was a little over the top, in Taehyung’s opinion, but he knew that whatever Jin wanted, he’d get it.

“Uh…um…well…I guess we just didn’t hate each other as much as we thought.” He managed to sputter as he looked over to where Jaehyun was still watching him.

Seokjin chuckled.

“Clearly.” He replied as he continued to flip through the magazine, though Johnny hadn’t seemed to move a muscle ever since Taehyung was summoned over.

Finally, when Taehyung did allow his eyes to look over at his ex, the look on Johnny’s face was sour, his mouth set in a hard line, but he wasn’t looking at Taehyung. He was looking at Jungkook.

“Not that I mind, of course. I’m actually quite pleased that you two buried the hatchet, and _not_ literally speaking. Everyone has moved on, which means I don’t have to worry about any unnecessary drama.” He said with a teasing grin.

“See, I _knew_ I picked the right men to be in our wedding.”

Taehyung smiled at Seokin before he allowed his gaze to drift back over to where Jungkook sat with Namjoon. But Jungkook’s eyes weren’t on the game anymore, they were on Taehyung, with a look of protectiveness on his face that made Taehyung’s heart skip. Did Jungkook think Johnny was going to try and start some shit? Or did his protective vibe have nothing to do with Taehyung at all but everything to do with Jaehyun?

Taehyung decided to shake the thought from his mind. Why should he even care?

“I’m glad I could give you some confidence in my newfound maturity, Jin. You deserve the perfect day.” Taehyung said as he clapped his friend on the back.

“Damn right, I do.” Jin replied.

Taehyung chuckled, but inside he felt like the kind of dramatic mess Seokjin was trying to avoid.

He needed to get out of the house for a minute, away from the party and the weird vibes from Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jungkook.

He took his drink and headed out to the fire pit, but was soon well aware that he was being followed.

He turned to see Jaehyun behind him as he took a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

“What’s up?” Taehyung asked casually.

He wasn’t in the mood for company, he just wanted to be outside so he could stare up at the stars, but it was obvious that Jaehyun had an agenda.

“Just thought we could take the opportunity to bond, you know? Like how we’re supposed to be doing?” Jaehyun replied with a phony grin on his face.

Taehyung nodded, but he avoided Jaehyun’s eyes.

“You and I don’t really know each other, Taehyung. But Johnny’s speaks of you often.”

Taehyung sucked in a breath, steeling himself for whatever this _really_ was. Because he knew without a doubt that Jaehyun had no intention of trying to “bond” with him.

“Yeah, well…we were together for a long time.”

Jaehyun nodded.

“I’d gotten the impression from Johnny that you didn’t take the breakup between you two very well, and yet, you seem to have moved on pretty fast with Jungkook.”

Taehyung chuckled.

“You going to keep spitting facts, Jae, or are you going to get to the point?”

Jaehyun scowled as he took a seat across the fire pit from Taehyung.

“Okay, then. Tell me something Taehyung…what’s Jungkook’s major?”

Taehyung smirked. So, it was a game that Jaehyun was wanting to play. Fortunately, Taehyung just happened to know that answer.

“Music production and engineering. Jungkook wants to intern with Yoongi when he graduates, unless he gets drafted to the majors.”

And maybe Taehyung only knew that information because Jimin had told him that during one of his long Yoongi analyses. Talk about thirsting. Jimin was smitten.

But Jaehyun nodded, satisfied with the answer but clearly starting things off easy.

“When did he first get into playing baseball?”

 _Fuck_. That was definitely a tougher question. Even with playing on the baseball team together, he didn’t know much about Jungkook’s past with the sport.

Taehyung dug deep, trying to remember any conversation from the past year and a half in regards to what had first sparked Jungkook’s interest.

But then a memory had suddenly hit him when he thought about the only poster that hung up on Hoseok’s bedroom wall. A poster of the former Braves player Hank Aaron.

“He saw an old video of Hank Aaron beating Babe Ruth’s homerun record when he was five, and begged to be signed up for peewee baseball after that. He wanted to become as great as the greats.”

Taehyung smiled to himself, not just because he had answered Jaehyun’s question successfully but because he had actually remembered the day he’d heard Jungkook relaying the story to Hoseok when the two were bonding over their all-time favorite ballplayer.

Jungkook had sounded so wistful at the memory of when he had first fallen in love with baseball. Taehyung knew that feeling all too well.

“And who signed him up?” Jaehyun asked, his eyes intense as he kept them on Taehyung.

It was a strange question, because Taehyung was well aware that most 5-year-old’s couldn’t sign themselves up for an extracurricular sport. An adult would have had to do it for him. Taehyung’s mother had been the one to sign him up when he was six, and Taehyung had been thrilled by her allowing it knowing the amount of money it would cost. But she had somehow managed to scrape up the cash, and it had been a defining moment in Taehyung’s young life.

“His parents, of course.” Taehyung answered before slurping down the remainder of melted ice in his glass, relaxing into his buzz.

Jaehyun grinned as if Taehyung had fallen right into the trap he had so cunningly laid out for him. It had definitely been a trick question.

“Wrong. It was Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. Jungkook’s third set of foster parents. They signed him up, but then made Jungkook promise to sweep and mop the floors of their house every day after school to earn it.”

To say Taehyung had been stunned at this unexpected information would have been an understatement, but he refused to let Jaehyun see it.

Could that even be true? Was Jaehyun just fucking with him so he could catch Taehyung in the lie? It was obvious that that’s exactly what Jaehyun was trying to do, after all. But to give false information about who Jungkook was would be crossing a major line. And Taehyung knew that wasn’t what this was.

“Foster parents?”

Jaehyun nodded, though the triumphant look he’d had just moments earlier had faded into something a lot more contrite.

“Jungkook never knew his dad, and he was abandoned by his mom when he was 2-years-old. He stayed in the system until he was 18, finally got out just as he was starting university. How could you not know something like that if you have been dating him for over a month now?”

Taehyung was floored, caught not knowing something he should have known already but not willing to give Jaehyun the satisfaction.

“He hasn’t wanted to talk about any of that yet. So, we’ve decided to wait awhile before telling each other about our pasts.” He lied, not even caring anymore if Jaehyun believed him or not.

It was a weak excuse, but Taehyung was still trying to process the tragedy of Jungkook’s childhood. No wonder he had told Taehyung to not assume anything about who he was. No wonder he had told Taehyung that they should talk as little as possible.

But that wasn’t going to work anymore.

After the conversation with Jaehyun, Taehyung had gone back into the house and signaled for Jungkook to follow him into Hoseok’s empty bedroom.

“Is this about the…the kissing? I’m sorry if I got a little too into it, Kim…I don’t want you to feel as if I took advantage—”

But Taehyung cut him off.

“Look, I know we agreed to speak to each other as little as possible, but you were right. Jaehyun is on to us. We need to get to know each other a lot better, Jeon. And quickly.”

_\---_

It was all Taehyung could do to not fall asleep in his economics class, to the point where he was wondering if it was too late to change his major to something a fuck ton more exciting than sports management.

He probably should have listened to his mom and gotten a photography degree, if that was even a thing. Or maybe he should have been brave enough to go for that astrophysics degree he’d really wanted to pursue. But he had been trying to be responsible in thinking that a business degree might come with a lot more options and stability than something he was truly passionate about but that might not sustain him.

Making a good living was the ultimate goal, and it was the whole reason why he had busted his ass ever since he was six to get good at baseball so he could get a scholarship to a good school, get a degree, and make a life for himself. A better life than what he had come from.

But it wasn’t just his class that was boring him to an early death, it was because he had stayed up way too late the night before texting with Jungkook. In fact, they had been texting a lot lately. Daily. Though Taehyung had been a bit reluctant at first.

**_Jerkface_ ** _: Hey sexy_

 **_Me_ ** _: shut up_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: now now_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: be nice_

 **_Me_ ** _: ok_

 **_Me_ ** _: shut up PLEASE_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: seriously tho_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: what’s your favorite color?_

 **_Me_ ** _: green_

 **_Me_ ** _: whats yours_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: purple_

 **_Me_ ** _: how come your Camaro is red?_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: didn’t come in purple_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: but red is my 2 nd fave color_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: 😁_

It was after Taehyung’s conversation with Jaehyun at the pre-bachelor party that prompted Taehyung to get Jungkook’s phone number. And thus, mutually agreeing to start texting each other, learning whatever trivial information they needed to know about the other in case Jaehyun tried to strike again and/or Johnny tried to play the “Do You Really Know Your Fake Boyfriend” game with Jungkook as the target the next time around.

The two hadn’t yet made plans to hang out, but Taehyung knew that would have to be next on their list if they were going to be convincing enough as a real couple.

In the meantime, it was texts. And it had actually been a lot more entertaining than Taehyung had thought it would be.

And their text conversations had become so frequent that every time Taehyung’s phone chimed, his heart sped up. And every time it was Jungkook, his hands became sweaty and he couldn’t relax. He felt jumpy and dizzy in a way that he had never felt before from just simple texting.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

**_Jerkface_ ** _: Do you think about going pro?_

 **_Me_ ** _: Yeah_

 **_Me_ ** _: But I cant_

 **_Me_ ** _: too risky_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: thought you were a risk taker_

 **_Me_ ** _: I am in some ways_

 **_Me_ ** _: do you still think you’ll go to the majors?_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: I don’t know_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: but its ok if i don’t_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: I love music too_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: i just want to do something I really love_

 **_Me_ ** _: that’s brave of you_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: you could be brave too_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: I bet you could be a famous photographer_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: I only read the school paper to see your pics_

 **_Me_ ** _: stop making me blush_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: its cute tho_

 **_Jerkface_ ** _: 😉_

It was things like that, the subtle flirtation that made his pulse spike. Taehyung didn’t know what it meant, but Jungkook had always kind of been that way. Always a little flirty even when he was being a total dick. Taehyung could admit to himself that he liked it, reveled in it, but he also didn’t want to make it into something it wasn’t.

After all, they were only working together to get their ex’s back. That was the end goal and nothing else. The flirting didn’t mean anything. He had to remember that.

**_Jeon_ ** _: whats your fave food?_

 **_Me_ ** _: hamburgers_

 **_Me_ ** _: medium rare_

 **_Me_ ** _: ketchup only_

 **_Me_ ** _: swiss cheese_

 **_Me_ ** _: you_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: am I one of your burger toppings?_

 **_Me_ ** _: lol_

 **_Me_ ** _: u top?_

 **_Me_ ** _: just kidding_

 **_Me_ ** _: dont answer that_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: I’m answering that_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: mostly top_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: but i’ll bottom for the right guy_

 **_Me_ ** _: that’s hot_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: ur hot_

 **_Me_ ** _: anyway_

 **_Me_ ** _: sorry_

 **_Me_ ** _: that was random_

 **_Me_ ** _: I meant you as in what’s your favorite food_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: tacos_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: with all the toppings_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: and a Corona_

 **_Me_ ** _: sounds good_

 **_Me_ ** _: ever been to Fuzzy’s?_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: no_

 **_Me_ ** _: we should go_

 **_Jeon_ ** _: fake date?_

 **_Me_ ** _: doesn’t have to be_

The text conversations were random, but constant. Some shorter than others, some longer, but every single one made Taehyung only want more. It was getting dangerous, but Taehyung couldn’t stop.

He had found out that Jungkook’s favorite time of year was summer, because he loved to go surfing on the most blistering hot days. That he liked it when they had ball practice in the rain, and that away games made him nervous. He liked video games, dark comedies, and making homemade pizza. Hank Aaron was still his all-time favorite ballplayer, his first job was handing out fliers in front of a strip club, and he had a bad habit of biting his nails.

They stayed away from the more serious topics, and they still threw insults at each other whenever they were on the ball field, but Taehyung would smile to himself while at the mound winding up his pitch, thinking about the night before when he’d stayed up until 3AM watching the same TV show as Jungkook, texting each other comments and gifs about it, knowing he should get some sleep but not wanting their mindless little conversations to end.

Taehyung was losing himself in this. To the point where he hadn’t thought about Johnny in days. But he had no fucking clue what to do about it.

Even now, as Taehyung sat in his class praying to whatever god there might be that his professor would just hurry up and end his lecture on third-world economic collapse, he was psyched to feel his phone buzz in his pocket with a text to help distract him from the sleep that was threatening to overtake him at any moment.

**_JK:_ ** _Im singing wednesday nite_

 **_JK:_ ** _Hop Top_

 **_JK_ ** _: @7_

Taehyung bit his lip as he quickly shot a text back.

**_Me:_ ** _I;ll be there_

 **_JK:_ ** _yes you will_

 **_JK:_ ** _because I’m picking you up_

 **_Me:_ ** _Fake date?_

 **_JK:_ ** _doesnt have to be_

To be continued…


	4. "You Should Probably Kiss Me or Something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You’ll definitely want to listen to the link below for this next chapter 😊

[Lost Stars](https://youtu.be/a8dxd9Hr1Xc)

“How did you find this place?” Taehyung asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

It was a bitter cold night, the promise of a fresh snowfall hanging in the air as he and Jungkook walked from his Camaro and down the sidewalk to the brewery that was farther out from the university than Taehyung usually ventured.

“I like microbrews, and gastropubs. One of the mechanics at the garage told me about _The Hop Top_ so I checked it out. It was just a bonus that they have weekly open mics.” Jungkook replied as he carried a beat-up guitar case in his hand.

Taehyung hadn’t been surprised to discover that Jungkook also played guitar. The guy seemed to know how to do a little bit of everything. He tried to find it annoying, but Jungkook’s modesty about his abilities made it tough.

“Renaissance man.” Taehyung said with a smirk.

Jungkook chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I’ve had…a lot of different influences in my life.”

Taehyung nodded but didn’t ask Jungkook to elaborate as the two entered the brewery. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Jungkook what he knew about his past. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, which was something that he had never before worried about doing when it came to Jungkook.

Funny how things change.

As Taehyung looked around the busy pub, he instantly understood why Jungkook liked the place so much.

Strings of Christmas lights lined the ceilings, the wood paneled walls were covered in old, black and white photos, and there was a massively long, mahogany bar sparkling with bottles and bottles of liquor and microbrews running the length of the back wall.

It was impressive, and much newer and more sophisticated than the pit.

“I can’t believe I’d never heard of this place.” Taehyung commented as he stopped to look at one of the photos, smiling at the picture of two men standing on opposite sides of a huge, wooden barrel likely filled with aging ale, proud grins covering their faces.

“Ever come here with Jaehyun?” He found himself asking, but annoyed with his own curiosity over it.

Jungkook nodded.

“Yeah, and he still shows up here and there. Brings Johnny with him.” He said, rolling his eyes as he and Taehyung took a seat at one of the small, wrought-iron tables that littered the floor space in front of the small stage.

“I can relate. They come to the pit too.” Taehyung replied before a server came by and took his and Jungkook’s drink order.

“It’s kind of shitty of them.”

“And creepy.”

Jungkook laughed.

“Yeah, like they want us to witness how loved-up and happy they are without us.”

Taehyung shook his head.

“It’s gross. Like there aren’t _hundreds_ of other places they could go to suck face in public.”

It was strange, to be talking and joking with Jungkook like this in person and not just through their phones. But strange in a good way, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Civilized conversation between the two of them had never been a thing. There had only ever just been the biting remarks and juvenile insults, an incessant need to one up each other and get in a good dig whenever possible.

But ever since Jaehyun had told Taehyung about Jungkook’s abandonment by his parents, his life growing up in foster care, it had haunted him. He realized that he and Jungkook might have more in common than he had ever known, and he found himself regretting how caustic and dickish he’d been with the younger one when he could have been helping to make life a little easier instead of more difficult.

Because when it came down to it, Jungkook wasn’t really the cocky asshole he’d previously thought he was.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Jaehyun?” Taehyung asked, unable to ignore his need to know more about his fake boyfriend.

Jungkook shrugged.

“You _need_ to ask, in case he ever tries to quiz you again, right?” Jungkook said with a chuckle.

Taehyung nodded, smiling as Jungkook launched into the story.

“Ah, well…I’m not going to lie, I might have some commitment issues.” Jungkook began with a crooked grin.

“I…um. I kind of had a gypsy life growing up, and it definitely affected my relationships. Jae was always complaining about my lack of effort. That I seemed to look at our relationship like something on the side while I made everything else a priority. After about eight months of it, he was over it. Broke up with me right before fall break.”

Taehyung let out a regretful laugh at the similarities.

“Wow, you basically just described my entire relationship with Johnny. He didn’t think I was invested in us either.”

Jungkook gave an understanding nod.

“Were you?”

Taehyung sighed.

“To be honest? No. I also have some…some issues from my life. I guess I just haven’t found a way to overcome them so…it makes the whole love thing a bit tricky.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the confession.

“You weren’t in love with Johnny?”

Taehyung shook his head.

“I don’t think so. No.”

“Then why do you want him back so bad?” Jungkook asked, his eyes full of interest in hearing what Taehyung had to say.

“Because, I don’t know…I guess I think about how being with Johnny was the longest I had ever been with anyone. I had put more time into it than all the other relationships I’ve had. I just feel like…like I failed again, that I fucked up _again_. But maybe getting another chance will…”

Taehyung wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but Jungkook seemed to.

“Will help you to finally fill that missing piece inside yourself?” He asked.

Taehyung smiled, nodding his head.

“Exactly.”

Jungkook looked thoughtful as he took a sip of the dark brown lager in his glass.

“I guess I feel the same, but…maybe you and I could—”

Before Jungkook had a chance to finish his sentence, the lights suddenly lowered and an older man wearing a black fedora hopped up onto the stage.

“Welcome to _The Hop Top’s_ weekly open mic night, everyone! Get a fresh drink and settle in for tonight’s entertainment. Up first is one of our regular performers, the one and only Jungkook!”

Jungkook smiled bashfully as he glanced at Taehyung.

“I’m on.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but smile back before taking a sip of his own light beer, with a crisp grapefruit flavor that Jungkook had recommended because it was “sweet”. And it was, and Taehyung liked it.

“Break a leg.”

But Jungkook scowled, well aware of how an actual broken limb would certainly keep him from being Taehyung’s biggest competition on the field for the remainder of the season.

“Only kidding, Jeon. Chill.” Taehyung said with a laugh.

Jungkook took his guitar case with him, placing it on a stool on the stage as he opened it up and pulled out an old acoustic six string covered in band stickers.

“Hey, everyone. Um, I’m Jungkook. And, this song is one of my favorites. It’s called ‘Lost Stars.’”

Taehyung watched as Jungkook lifted the guitar and placed his hand on the neck while the other grabbed a pick and began to strum.

It was slow and dreamy, the careful melody already casting its spell on the audience, but then Jungkook began to sing.

_“Please, don’t see, just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies.”_

Taehyung looked around, as if he needed confirmation that this was real. That the voice coming out of Jungkook was really his. Because even though he’d heard Jungkook sing at the pit, it hadn’t been like _this_.

_“Please, see me, reaching out for someone I can’t see.”_

But it was real, and Taehyung quickly found himself just as hypnotized as everyone around him. The noise of the brewery having died down considerably as Jungkook continued to sing, his eyes closed, his voice chipping away at the impenetrable stone wall Taehyung had kept up around himself when it came to most people, including the man he had always considered an enemy. But he wasn’t so sure that was the case anymore.

How could it be when Jungkook was obviously so much more than that?

_“Take my hand, let’s see where we wake up tomorrow. Best laid plans, sometimes are just a one night stand. I’ll be damned, Cupid’s demanding back his arrow. So let’s get drunk on our tears and, God, tell us the reason why youth is wasted on the young…”_

As Taehyung listened, he found himself having a difficult time remembering to breathe. He was nervous. Nervous for what? For Jungkook? Hoping he wouldn’t blow it and embarrass himself? There was a time, in the not too distant past, where Taehyung would have found far too much delight in that possibility.

But now, no fucking way. Now, he was acutely aware of how focused he was on the way Jungkook hit every note, how the vibrato of his voice shot right through to the tremors that were simmering fitfully just beneath the surface of Taehyung’s skin, the words writhing their way into Taehyung’s soul, gently caressing him into letting go and giving in, compelling him to keep his gaze on the man standing on that stage, pouring his heart out in song.

_“I thought I saw you out there crying, ooh. I thought I heard you call my name, yeah…”_

It was the passion in his voice, the pure emotion and honesty that was utterly consuming Taehyung. He couldn’t look away, and he didn’t want to.

_“But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark…”_

The song was over too quickly. Taehyung wanted to hear it again and again, to commit it to memory so that he could conjure it up at any given moment of the day. It was a song about being lost stars, and if _that_ wasn’t the perfect metaphor for what Taehyung had felt like his entire life, then he didn’t know what was.

The crowd clapped in earnest, whoops and yelps filling the space as Jungkook packed his guitar away, gave a modest bow, and left the stage.

“I’m going to grab a shot at the bar. You want one?” He said quickly once he rejoined Taehyung.

Jungkook was amped, feeling high on that rush that you got whenever you wowed a crowd. Taehyung knew that feeling. It was the same feeling he got every time he struck out the final player at bat, closing out a game, helping to give his team a win.

But all Taehyung could do was nod as he got up to follow Jungkook through the crowd, where a hand would occasionally reach out and pat Jungkook on the back, telling him he was awesome.

“You were amazing up there.” Taehyung finally managed to say once Jungkook had ordered the two of them a round of double Kamikaze shots.

There was so much more he wanted to say, but for whatever reason, the alcohol he had already consumed hadn’t given him enough nerve to say it all.

He wanted to tell Jungkook that he had been wrong, wrong about so fucking much, and that he was sorry. He wanted to tell Jungkook just how incredible he really was, and not just at baseball and singing, but also with his tattoo drawings, and with the way he kissed, and the way he touched, and all of the other things Taehyung had witnessed, or felt, or been amazed by.

Jungkook smiled bashfully.

“Thanks. Kinda means a lot coming from you.”

Taehyung hesitated, thinking he should come up with a response to that, but instead, he took his shot. He was going to need it.

“Look, um…I…I’m pretty sure I saw Jaehyun somewhere around here earlier.” Taehyung said with a casual look around as if Jaehyun might be within earshot.

It wasn’t even true, he’d made it up on the spot, but somehow Taehyung had a feeling Jungkook knew that.

“Oh yeah?” Jungkook asked, a knowing smirk playing at his lips as he ordered a second round of shots.

“Yeah.” Taehyung nodded, his heart speeding up.

“So…you should…you know…” Taehyung murmured as he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Jungkook’s cheek as he spoke.

“You should probably kiss me or something.”

He heard the low rumble of a nervous laugh as Jungkook’s hand reached out to squeeze Taehyung’s thigh.

He really seemed to like Taehyung’s thighs.

There was a merciless hammering deep inside Taehyung’s chest when their mouths finally connected, something unlike anything he had ever felt before from just kissing someone.

But Jungkook’s pretty lips tasted like the orange liqueur and lime from the shot, tangy but sweet. A sharp combination that Taehyung couldn’t resist because it reminded him of his beloved margaritas.

And he could taste it even more when Jungkook opened his mouth to him, their tongues sliding languidly against each other, unrushed but eager.

Taehyung’s hands clasped Jungkook’s neck, taking control of the kiss, keeping Jungkook in place so he could continue to ravage his mouth, tongue retreating briefly, Jungkook chasing it before going in again, eliciting a moan from the younger one as he sunk in deeper, his hands on Taehyung’s ribs, fingers pressed deep, desperate.

God, kissing Jungkook was so fucking good. Druggy, hot, and skillful in a way that wasn’t at all a surprise considering how good Jungkook was at everything else. Of course he’d be an amazing kisser to boot.

And it happened again. Taehyung was lost in this, giving in completely to it, unaware of time or anything else but the way Jungkook’s mouth felt on his own. He could never get enough, and he thanked whatever god there was that Jungkook was so willing to keep giving it.

It wasn’t until they heard the announcement that the bar would be closing soon, to grab one last drink, that you didn’t have to go home but you couldn’t stay there that Taehyung and Jungkook finally pulled away, breathless, with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks and Taehyung sporting the most intense hard-on he’d ever had.

“Guess we should go.” Jungkook said, a questioning look in his heavy-lidded gaze.

But Taehyung wasn’t ready to answer that look, no matter how bad he wanted to.

And holy fucking _shit_ , he wanted to.

But this was supposed to just be a show for their ex’s. That’s all. It wasn’t supposed to involve more than just some innocent touching, some kisses. It didn’t mean sex was on the table.

Sex on the table.

Taehyung shook the thought from his mind.

“Maybe we should call for a ride?” He asked, only because it was the only thing he could think to say.

They’d both drank far too much, whether for different reasons or the same.

And when their ride picked them up, Taehyung and Jungkook were quiet as the snow swirled outside the car windows, not sure what to say, until Taehyung’s phone suddenly buzzed with a text.

**_Ryder:_** _Wanna come over?_

Taehyung sighed. He knew he probably shouldn’t. Not when he was supposed to be playing boyfriend with Jungkook, and word was starting to get out about it.

But Ryder wasn’t a college student, just one of the regulars from the pit who Taehyung thought was hot, and who he occasionally went home with when his shift was over and he needed a sexual outlet without strings. And tonight, he _really_ needed a sexual outlet.

**_Me:_ ** _Yeah_

**_Me:_ ** _omw_

Taehyung sat up and relayed the address to their driver, fortunately it wasn’t too much of detour.

“Not going home, huh?” Jungkook asked, his jaw clenched as he stared out the window.

Taehyung shook his head.

“Don’t worry. No one will find out.” He replied.

But Jungkook didn’t say anything else until the car stopped in front of Ryder’s apartment building.

“’Night, Taehyung.” He said simply.

“Goodnight, Jungkook.”

And it wasn’t until Taehyung was knocking on Ryder’s door that he realized that he and Jungkook had just done something they had never done before.

They had called each other by their first names, for the first time.

\---

“Wow. You are _so_ into him. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Taehyung pushed at Jimin’s shoulder as the two stood side-by-side in their kitchen prepping food for the bachelor party that would be taking place the following night.

“I’m not into him. I just said he’s a good singer, that’s _it_.”

Jimin chuckled.

“You just gave Jungkook a compliment, Taehyungie. The dude you swore a blood oath to hate for eternity.”

Taehyung scoffed.

“It wasn’t a _blood_ oath, it was ketchup. Besides, maybe I really am too old to be having ‘mortal enemies’. That’s what Jin likes to keep reminding me like 24/7.”

But Jimin rolled his eyes.

“I don’t get why it’s so hard for you to just admit you like Jungkook. Just forget this whole ‘getting Johnny back’ bullshit and bone the _fuck_ out of Kook like how I know you want to.”

“You know I can’t do that, Jimini.”

“Why not?”

“Because Jungkook wants Jaehyun back, first of all. And secondly, I just think that…maybe it would be good for me to give things with Johnny another shot.”

Jimin gave Taehyung a look as if he had lost his goddamn mind.

“What kind of convoluted shit is _that_ , Tae? You think you can make Johnny so jealous of you being with Kook that he’ll break up with Jaehyun to get you back? All because you think you have to prove something to yourself? Meanwhile, there’s a perfectly amazing, gorgeous guy you could be getting with instead, who is much more suited for you, and who you could _then_ be with to prove your point that love is real and you can make a relationship work all the while _actually_ falling in love and being happy?”

When Jimin said it like that, it was hard to deny how much sense it made and how dumb Taehyung suddenly felt for thinking this had been a good plan in the first place.

_Did_ he really even want Johnny back? Like, for the right reasons?

When it came down to it, Taehyung’s heart wasn’t in it any more than it had been before. In fact, when it came to his heart, he was deeply aware that it was longing for something else, for _someone_ else. Which was exactly why he had bailed on Jungkook after their night at _The Hop Top_. He hadn’t expected to feel what he was starting to feel, and it had scared him.

“Nothing to come back with, Tae Tae?” Jimin asked when Taehyung had been quiet for a lot longer than he usually would have been when it came to defending his hatred for Jungkook.

Taehyung sighed.

“Okay, so…maybe you’re a little right. Maybe I do need to reconsider some shit. But don’t go telling Yoongi anything about this.”

Jimin grinned.

“Don’t tell him about _what_ , exactly?”

Taehyung gave an irritated grunt.

“About me…you know…and Jungkook…”

But Jimin wasn’t letting up.

“ _What_ about you and Jungkook?” He prodded.

Taehyung dropped the knife and carrot in his hands and laid them flat on the counter as he took an exaggerated breath.

“That I… _fuck_ …that I like Jungkook, okay? Satisfied?”

Jimin nodded, smirking as he gave Taehyung a slap on the back.

“Very!” He cheered, hugging Taehyung’s shoulder.

“That’s my boy. Proud of you.”

And Taehyung was kind of proud of himself too. Because even though he had no idea what Jungkook might be feeling, Taehyung could at least admit to himself that he couldn’t continue with their little plan when his heart wasn’t in it.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , Jungkook would be willing to put their rivalry aside and see what there could be between them.

So, when Taehyung arrived at baseball practice later that day, he was a jumble of nerves as he approached the field.

But when he got closer, he noticed Jungkook standing in the dugout, talking to Jaehyun.

Jungkook was smiling, _laughing,_ and as incredible as it was to see and hear Jungkook laugh like that, Taehyung couldn’t help but frown at the source that had caused it.

“Hello, Taehyung. What’s up?” Jaehyun asked, an aloofness in his tone that made Taehyung wonder how anyone could possibly _stand_ to date this man.

“Baseball practice, obviously.” Taehyung replied, not meaning to sound so caustic, but it was too late.

“And in case you forgot, the track field is in the opposite direction.”

Jaehyun smirked, well aware that Taehyung was aggravated by his presence and _enjoying_ it.

“Just came by to give you, Kook, and Hobi your itineraries for wedding week.” He said as he handed Taehyung a sheet of paper, printed and laminated so neatly and precisely it was annoying.

_“Fucking anal retentive asshole_.” Taehyung thought to himself.

“This couldn’t wait until the bachelor party tomorrow?”

But both Jaehyun and Jungkook ignored him as they went back to their conversation. Something about some trip they took last summer and how fun it would be to revisit it.

Taehyung waited for Jungkook to do something, to fall into his role as boyfriend. But he stayed planted where he was, making no attempt to touch Taehyung, or kiss him, or anything.

“I’m just glad Joon and Jin took me up on the suggestion, but I had no idea they would want us all to join them.” Jaehyun said as Taehyung dropped his bag on a nearby bench and pretended to be looking for something in it.

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung couldn’t help but ask.

Jaehyun turned around, feigning surprise.

“Namjoon’s parents are paying for the entire honeymoon and taking the whole wedding party with them to Belize. Jin didn’t tell you?”

Taehyung shook his head.

“No, I haven’t seen Jin in a couple days.” He replied, irritation in his tone at finding out something Jaehyun had already known.

“We’re all going to Belize?”

Jaehyun nodded.

“Yeah, and I was just telling Jungkook that we should take everyone to that little beach bar we loved so much when we went last summer. Right, Koo?”

_Koo_?

Why did Taehyung suddenly want to punch this asshole more than he’d ever wanted to punch Jungkook?

“That was a fun night.” Jungkook said with a dreamy smile, and without offering any other details.

Taehyung scowled.

“Well, I gotta get going.” Jaehyung said, much to Taehyung’s delight.

He needed this fucker to be gone like yesterday.

“But before I forget, Kook, do you have those ribbons for the boutonnieres with you?”

Jungkook shook his head.

“No, I left them in the car. Say, Taehyungie, could you be the dearest of boyfriends and go fetch the boutonniere ribbons from my car? Jae needs them.” Jungkook’s syrupy sweet voice asked as he dangled his keys in front of Taehyung’s face, finally acknowledging his fake boyfriend.

Jungkook _couldn’t_ be fucking serious.

“Oh, don’t make Taehyung do it. Just give them to me later.” Jaehyun said with a laugh that made the tips of Taehyung’s ears burn with rage.

“It’s no problem at all. Right, baby bear?”

But Jungkook didn’t wait for a response.

“One of the best things about dating Taehyungie is how much he _loves_ to do things for me. He’s so subservient. It’s really sweet.”

What the actual _fuck_? Jungkook was being a complete dick and Taehyung had no idea why. But from what Taehyung could gather, Jungkook was apparently still fully involved with wanting to get his ex-boyfriend back, and had no qualms about humiliating Taehyung in the process.

And fuck him for caring enough about Jungkook to go along with it. Because if what Jungkook wanted was Jaehyun, then who was Taehyung to keep Jungkook from getting the person that would make him happy?

Taehyung took the keys to Jungkook’s Camaro, somehow finding the will to not lob them into the outfield while telling Jungkook what he could do with the keys once he found them.

And for the rest of practice, Jungkook continued with the consistent, but standard insults that he and Taehyung had always so famously threw at each other, but with a bite to them that was a lot less teasing and a lot more malicious.

Taehyung didn’t understand it. He and Jungkook had actually had a pretty decent time together the night before.

Regardless Taehyung couldn’t seem to conjure up the same level of vitriol that he’d had in the past when it came to the verbal assaults that had once been as normal as breathing.

He didn’t want to be an asshole to Jungkook. It wasn’t fun anymore.

“You two lovebirds not getting along?” Hoseok asked him once they had finished practice, packed up and headed to the parking lot.

Taehyung took a seat on the curb to wait for Jimin to pick him up.

“Um…no, things are fine. We just…we joke around.” Taehyung replied weakly.

“Oh good.” Hoseok said with a sigh of relief.

“Because it would make the whole wedding really awkward if you two were having relationship issues.”

Hoseok didn’t even know the half of it.

“Don’t worry, Hobi. Everything is fine.”

\---

But it wasn’t really fine.

The next day, Taehyung sat at his tiny desk in the campus news office going through his photo files, trying to find the perfect pictures to go along with the “Out and About” section of the paper. The writer for the recent piece about off-campus scenic spots for outdoor hangouts had needed some shots of the places he’d visited.

Taehyung had visited the spots too, spending hours on end waiting for the right lighting, exploring the areas and looking for hidden gems within them.

He had been able to do a lot of thinking too, making note of the great thinking spots he’d come across while he was at it.

But the main thought that had been plaguing him was the fact that he hadn’t heard from Jungkook at all since practice. Not one text.

Taehyung had thought about texting him instead, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Jungkook seemed pissed at him and he didn’t really know why, and it was driving him crazy.

The only thing he could think of was how their night out together had ended, with Taehyung going over to Ryder’s. Had that somehow upset Jungkook? But why would it?

“Hey, you busy?”

Taehyung had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Johnny had been standing next to his desk until he had spoken.

“Just trying to pick some shots.” Taehyung said as he sat back in his chair, looking up as Johnny leaned against the wall beside him.

It was weird to see him here when the two of them had been avoiding running into each other at the newspaper office ever since their breakup. If Johnny was here now, it could only mean that he’d come with the sole intent of seeing Taehyung.

“Mind if I take a look?”

Taehyung shrugged.

“Go ahead.”

Johnny had always been one of Taehyung’s biggest fans when it came to his photography, and the encouragement had been appreciated, especially since Taehyung was much more critical of his art than he was of his baseball. But Johnny had never encouraged Taehyung to pursue it professionally, not the way Jungkook had.

“These look… _wow_ , Tae. These are _really_ incredible.” Johnny said on a sigh as he peered at Taehyung’s laptop.

“Thanks.” Taehyung replied, though Johnny’s praise didn’t seem to have the same effect on him as it once had.

“Has Jungkook seen them?”

There it was. Johnny obviously had ulterior motives to his drop in.

“Not yet. But I plan on it. He thinks I should forget sports management and make photography my career.”

Johnny smirked.

“Well, Jae _does_ say that Jungkook is quite a fantasist, completely unrooted in realism and full of youthful ideologies.”

Taehyung frowned.

“I don’t care what Jaehyung says. But _you_ don’t even know Jungkook, so calling him immature, which is exactly what you’re trying to tell me, is completely unfair.”

Johnny let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Well, listen to that. Taehyung, who had _sworn_ to hate Jungkook for life and beyond, is actually defending him. I’m amazed.”

“What’s so amazing about it? People can change their minds about people.” Taehyung bit back.

But Johnny didn’t look convinced.

“Right, and the fact that you suddenly think Jungkook is so great has nothing to do with me dating Jaehyun now that we’ve all been roped into this wedding together.”

Taehyung folded his arms across his chest, in full-on defensive mode.

“Why are you here, Johnny?” What do you _really_ want to say to me?” He asked, completely not in the mood for any accusations or mind games.

Johnny shrugged.

“I was just trying to give you an out. To tell you that it’s okay if you and Jungkook lied about dating just to piss me and Jae off. He and I both understand why you did it, but you can come clean.”

The snarkiness in Johnny’s tone made Taehyung fume with anger, but he kept himself in check regardless. No way in hell would he give Johnny the satisfaction of knowing the truth, but he would still give him at least some of it.

“Like I said, you know nothing about Jungkook, nor what he and I have found with each other. I’m sorry if you and Jaehyun find it hard to believe that Kook and I are real, but we are. I got over my hang-ups, I think he’s amazing, and I’ve fallen for him.”

_Shit_. All of those words had _actually_ come out of him, and so easily.

But Johnny stuck out his chin defiantly, not backing down.

“If that’s true, then just keep in mind that you’ll only end up hurting each other, just the way you two hurt me and Jaehyun. You’re not built for love and relationships, Tae. You never have been, and neither has Jungkook.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes indifferently, but the words had cut deep. He didn’t want to ever hurt Jungkook, but he might already have. Knowing Johnny might be right made Taehyung feel sick to his stomach.

“Well, good thing that it’s mine and Jungkook’s business and not yours, and not Jaehyun’s. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

Taehyung went back to his laptop, jaw clenched, trying to keep his cool, to not say anything else. But when Johnny finally slunk away and out of the office, Taehyung shoved his hands in his hair and tried to steady his breathing.

The whole conversation with Johnny was fucking him up.

How much of it was really true and how much of it was complete bullshit?

No matter what, Taehyung would have to try like hell to figure it out, to own the truth of it. And sooner or later, he would have to tell Jungkook everything that was going on inside of his heart. No matter the outcome, no matter the cost.

\---

Hours later, Taehyung was still feeling incredibly restless and wound tight as he stared up at the night sky on the front porch of the home he shared with Jimin and Seokjin, though Seokjin had been staying at his parents house now that it had become wedding central in the week leading up to the big day.

Just a handful of days left and the whole charade with Jungkook would be over.

Taehyung hadn’t felt so torn about it until recently, especially after his conversation with Johnny earlier. He’d made so many discoveries about Jungkook over the past couple of weeks. Discoveries he wouldn’t be able to forget, that intrigued him, made him want to know more.

Taehyung still felt the overwhelming need to text Jungkook, to ask him what the hell his problem was, why he’d acted like such an ass on the field the day before, why he’d gone radio silent since _The Hop Top_ , and did it have anything to do with Ryder, or was Taehyung just being ridiculous? And if it _did_ have to do with Taehyung’s hookup, he wanted to explain, to tell Jungkook that it had meant nothing. It had just been a way to try and forget what Taehyung had _really_ wanted that night.

Regardless, Taehyung was still coming to terms with what he was feeling. And it didn’t matter how much he still had to learn, about love and relationships and Jungkook in general, because there was no denying that he was inexplicably drawn to Jungkook for a reason, caught in his snare and unable to squirm free.

But Taehyung had no idea if he’d ever be given a real chance with him, especially if Jungkook really wanted Jaehyun and no one else. And honestly, did Taehyung even deserve a chance? His own track record with relationships was fucking horrendous as it was.

And he’d been a jerk for so long when it came to Jungkook. He’d been a miserable dick towards the younger one, and the regret from it was fierce.

But he’d have to put it on the backburner for now, because Taehyung was quickly being pulled from his tumultuous thoughts by the roar of a familiar engine coming up the driveway.

Jungkook was on Taehyung’s bike, and it sounded as good as new, maybe even better than it had before.

Taehyung watched, his heart pounding as Jungkook eased himself off the bike, removing Taehyung’s helmet as he walked towards the house.

He looked sexy as fuck in his leather biker jacket as he dropped Taehyung’s keys in the helmet and handed it to him, his dark gaze unreadable.

“All fixed.”

“Thanks.” Taehyung replied as he took the helmet.

Jungkook shrugged.

“It was part of our deal.”

Taehyung nodded, though he cared nothing about the things Jungkook owed him for playing a role he would actually like to have in real life now that he had finally admitted it to himself.

“What? No insult about how I got my disgusting germs all over your precious ride? How your helmet now smells like me?” Jungkook asked with a defensive scowl on his face.

Taehyung shook his head.

“I like the way you smell.”

Taehyung was sure he felt just as surprised as Jungkook looked in that moment, but it had been the truth, even if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. But there was just something about Jungkook that seemed to keep chipping away at his walls, allowing sincerity and honesty to seep through the cracks.

And as alarming as it was, it was also oddly liberating.

But before anything else could be said, Jimin burst through the front door.

“Let’s _go_ -oh…hey, Kookie.”

Jungkook waved casually.

“Hey, Jimin.”

Jimin quickly looked between the two of them, trying to gauge the situation.

“So…uh…you guys ready to go?”

Taehyung nodded.

“Yeah, you driving?”

A sly smirk played at Jimin’s lips, as if he’d suddenly gotten a brilliant idea.

“Actually, um, I need to drive separately. I have a ton of shit in my car. All the food and decorations and our bags.”

Taehyung sighed as he looked over at Jungkook.

“You cool with riding on the back of my bike? I have a spare helmet.”

A dusting of pink covered Jungkook’s cheeks, and it was just too much. Taehyung was mesmerized.

“Um…sure.”

Jimin nodded, obviously satisfied with the arrangement as he hurried to his car before Taehyung could question him.

But Taehyung didn’t have it in him to be upset with the situation. Instead, he completely gave into the self-indulgent feeling when Jungkook’s arms wrapped around his waist once they were on his bike, backing out of the driveway slowly.

“I didn’t know you could drive a motorcycle.” Taehyung said over his shoulder.

Jungkook chuckled softly, his breath hitting the back of Taehyung’s neck.

Tahyung’s heart stuttered in his chest, his entire body lighting up from that little hint of warmth.

“I don’t. I think I drove like 10 miles per hour the whole way over here with the hazard lights on.”

Taehyung laughed as he switched gears.

“Well, you’re going to have to hold onto me tighter than that if you want to survive. I like to go fast.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that about you.” Jungkook replied, a smile in his voice as he tightened his hold on Taehyung.

And then Taehyung took off, and Jungkook wasn’t just holding onto him anymore, he was squeezing so tight that Taehyung quickly reached back to grab his thigh, signaling to him that it’s okay. He might be going fast, but he was also in complete control.

Taehyung shamelessly relished the way Jungkook’s chin rested on his shoulder as they wound through the streets toward downtown. And that same feeling, that feeling of just pure _rightness_ radiated right through to Taehyung’s chest.

When they arrived at the hotel where the party would begin, they pulled into a spot next to Jimin’s car to help him unload the bags and the food they had prepared before going out later.

“That was _intense_.” Jungkook said breathlessly as he removed the helmet, his blonde locks spilling from it and falling perfectly back into place.

Taehyung could do nothing but stare.

Jungkook was exquisite to look at. His body muscular and toned. His clothes always fitting him so achingly well that it was almost unfair. And that face of his. So adorable, but so handsome all at once.

“Did you like it?” Jimin asked, wearing that same devious look.

Jungkook nodded as he glanced at Taehyung.

“It was amazing.”

Taehyung felt the flutter in his stomach again, the flutter that only ever seemed to happen when Jungkook was around, or when Taehyung thought about Jungkook, or when he talked to Jungkook, or when he was texting with Jungkook. It was unrelenting, and Taehyung figured he would just have to make peace with it.

The entire bachelor group converged in the lobby of the hotel as Yoongi passed out room keys.

“Kook and Tae, here’s your key.” He said as he handed a flat card with the hotel logo on it to Jungkook.

“We’re sharing?” Taehyung asked quietly.

Jungkook nodded.

“It wouldn’t be convincing if we didn’t.”

Taehyung couldn’t disagree with that, but he hadn’t mentally prepared himself for it.

Fucking hell. It was just one night. It would be _fine_.

“Come to the grooms suite once you all get your bags in your rooms. We’ll have food and booze before heading out in our stretch limo for the night!” Jimin announced once everyone had been given their room assignments.

Taehyung looked over at Namjoon and Seokjin, the excitement of their bachelor party obvious on their faces as they gazed at each other. It was all becoming real. This was happening. They were getting married and they looked so fucking sure about it, so convinced that this was exactly what they wanted.

And for the first time ever, Taehyung found himself understanding what that kind of excitement must feel like.

“You ready to head up?” Jungkook asked as he nudged Taehyung’s side.

“Yeah.” Taehyung said as he looked over to where Jaehyun and Johnny were walking over to the elevators to take them to their own room.

And he felt nothing from it. No more jealousy or longing or failure. Taehyung had moved on, and he wanted something else now.

“I’m ready.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets really 🔥🔥🔥😁


	5. "I'll drink to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter starts with Tae's POV and ends with Jungkook's POV. Enjoy!

“So the one bed situation. You okay with that?” Taehyung asked as he and Jungkook sat at the bar at the rooftop lounge of some exclusive club Yoongi had managed to get them into since he had “connections” all over the city.

Jungkook nodded.

“Doesn’t bother me unless you snore.”

Taehyung laughed.

“I sleep like the dead, but I do like to cuddle. I apologize ahead of time for however I may end up manhandling you into a hug tonight.”

The blush that bloomed across Jungkook’s cheeks was too cute. And Taehyung quickly discovered that he would do or say just about anything to make that blush reappear as much as possible.

“It’s okay.” Jungkook said with a shrug, like it really _was_ okay and completely normal.

“When I was growing up I always went to sleep holding a little stuffed rabbit that I had. I took it everywhere with me. I guess there was just something comforting and constant about it.”

Taehyung nodded.

“Yeah…I…um…I know a little bit about your past. Jaehyun told me about foster parents?”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“He told you that?”

Taehyung sighed, remorseful for knowing something so personal about Jungkook that he might not have wanted anyone to know.

“Yeah, it was that night at Hobi’s, when Jaehyun was quizzing me about you. I didn’t want to say anything, because I know it’s none of my business.”

Jungkook shook his head, his smile melting away the guilt Taehyung felt.

“It’s fine. And it’s not really a big secret, I just don’t go around talking about it much because I don’t want anyone to think they need to feel sorry for me over it. What I went through made me who I am, and I learned a lot from it.”

Taehyung smiled. Jungkook obviously had a great outlook about his life, and seemed to be so aware of who he was regardless of what he had been through. Taehyung found himself understanding Jungkook in a way he never had before.

“Is that why you acted like such a cocky brat when you first joined the team?”

The two had been talking like this, so candidly, for the past hour. The only exception was the situation from the day before at practice, and Taehyung was perfectly fine with not talking about that. Whatever it had been clearly didn’t seem to be bothering Jungkook anymore, and Taehyung didn’t want to ruin the mood by mentioning it. He was enjoying being with Jungkook like this too much. Sitting so close, their thighs touching, Jungkook’s brown eyes and bunny smile making Taehyung’s stomach do flips while his pulse raced. He felt like a completely different person around Jungkook, and he liked it.

Jungkook chuckled.

“I was trying to prove myself because of how nervous I was. My whole life has been a lot of unauthentic bravado. My personal survival tactic.”

Taehyung nodded.

“I get it, and I’m guilty of it too. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I busted your balls so much. I’ve been an insecure asshat.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I honestly never thought I’d ever hear you say something like that to me.”

Taehyung smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t get used to it. Tomorrow I’ll just blame it on the alcohol.”

Jungkook’s eyes sparkled as he kept his gaze locked on Taehyung’s, making his heart throb.

“I’m sorry for being a dick too.” He said with a shy grin.

“I, uh, I actually knew who you were before I even met you, and I knew I wasn’t in your league. I came from nothing and had to bust my ass to get here while you were the complete opposite, wealthy and a naturally talented ballplayer. I was so envious.”

Taehyung’s heart clenched. There was so much Jungkook didn’t know, but Taehyung finally felt as if he could trust him enough to let him in on something that so few knew. He wanted Jungkook to know everything about him, to see if it would make any difference in what could potentially happen between them.

“Actually, Kook, my life isn’t at all what you might think. It’s definitely _nothing_ like the rumors you might’ve heard.” Taehyung said as he anxiously stirred the straw in his pina colada.

“It’s not?” Jungkook asked, a troubled look on his face at how tense Taehyung had suddenly become.

Talking about this was never easy, but there was something in the way Jungkook was looking at him, the way he seemed genuinely interested, and concerned, that made Taehyung feel okay about telling the _real_ story of his past.

“No, it’s not. I’ve just always let people believe whatever they wanted to believe. I never disputed people’s assumptions because…it just seemed easier than having anyone know the truth.” Taehyung began as Jungkook sat in silence, waiting to hear more.

“Just like you, I didn’t want people to treat me differently or feel bad for me just because my childhood wasn’t what most would consider to be _normal_. But the truth is I…I didn’t come from money the way everyone thinks. I grew up about an hour away, in a trailer park with my mom.”

It was always so hard for Taehyung to talk about his mother, a woman he loved so much it hurt, but he kept going when Jungkook reached out and took Taehyung’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers so easily, as if their hands were made to hold only each other’s. Taehyung’s heart fluttered.

“My mom…she’s…she’s a drug addict. A severe one. I’ve tried dozens of times to get her to stay in rehab, but…it never works out. She never makes it through the first couple of days before she bails.” He said with a defeated sigh before continuing.

“And my dad…he split when I was five, but he hadn’t been much of a father anyway. He was hardly ever home because my mom was always high, and he thought I was a star-gazing sissy. One day he left for work and just never came back. We didn’t have any money, but my mom managed to get work cleaning houses. She made next to nothing, only enough to keep the lights on and buy whatever drugs she could get her hands on. I knew early on that my only option for survival was to be good at something. I fell in love with baseball and busted my ass for the same reason you did. So I could be good at something that would take me places. _Better_ places.”

A look of utter astonishment covered Jungkook’s face as he listened. Taehyung could see he had rendered him speechless.

“But, I guess it’s good that I knew my dad, and that I still have my mom, even with all of her issues. I’m sorry you don’t remember your parents, Jungkook.”

But Jungkook shook his head.

“No, Tae. It’s things like what you just said about your mom and dad that make me kind of glad I don’t remember mine. I might have abandonment issues, but at least they didn’t get a chance to disappoint me. Sometimes ignorance is bliss, ya know?”

Taehyung let out a bitter laugh.

“I’ll drink to that.” He said as he raised his glass.

Jungkook held up his own glass too.

“A toast to our shitty parents, may they never cost us thousands of dollars in therapy.” Jungkook said before clinking his glass against Taehyung’s.

Taehyung smiled before downing the rest of his drink and ordering another, his other hand still sealed together with Jungkook’s.

“But honestly, Taehyung, I’m sorry I listened to the rumors and made assumptions about you just like everyone else. That was fucked up of me. And I know you don’t want anyone to feel sorry for you, but I’m sorry you had to deal with so much shit at such a young age.” Jungkook said with a sigh.

“For what it’s worth, you’ve turned out to be a serious badass.”

Taehyung smiled, charmed by Jungkook’s genuinely sweet words.

“Likewise.” He replied as he squeezed Jungkook’s hand.

“You’re a pretty amazing guy yourself, Kookie.”

Jungkook smiled, biting his bottom lip in that endearingly bashful way that made Taehyung want to kiss him like crazy.

“Good to know we have some fucked up shit in common, huh?”

The two laughed, their eyes locked on each other, and Taehyung wanted to say so much more, but before he could, they were interrupted.

“Come on, you two! We gotta go! It’s dancing time!” Jimin yelped as he suddenly appeared in front of Jungkook and Taehyung, pulling them off of their stools so they were forced to follow him out to the waiting limo to go to their next stop.

The night had just begun.

\---

Somewhere between their last stop and their next stop, Taehyung and Jungkook had gotten closer. A _lot_ closer.

“You comfortable?” Jungkook had murmured in Taehyung’s ear as they sat wrapped up in each other inside the very back corner of the stretch limo SUV.

“Yes. Very.” Taehyung purred as Jungkook went back to pressing soft kisses against Taehyung’s neck.

Fucking hell this felt so good.

“God, I fucking love your neck…so fucking sexy…” Jungkook sighed before bringing his mouth back to Taehyung’s.

They were in their own world, completely unaware of anyone else, unaware of how their friends would occasionally watch them with knowing grins on their faces. The only two who didn’t seem the least bit excited about what was happening right in front of their faces were Jaehyun and Johnny, who sat holding hands but looking as if they wanted to be _anywhere_ but in that limo with their ex’s.

Taehyung couldn’t worry about any of that right now. He was far too interested in the way Jungkook’s tongue was filing his mouth, retreating briefly every so often to kiss or bite Taehyung’s bottom lip before going back in again, his slick, velvet tongue drawing out soft gasps from the older one. It was hot as fuck, and it made Taehyung long to get back to their hotel room to see if this was something that was allowed to continue, that could maybe turn into something more.

He wanted to touch Jungkook so desperately, to discover every line and curve of the man who he was falling so hard for. Taehyung wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer. Jungkook was just too fucking tempting to deny.

But before he had a chance to let his hand wander inside where Jungkook had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a teasing glimpse of his muscular chest, the limo slowed down and came to a stop in front of a neon lit dance club.

Just like Taehyung’s heart, bass heavy music thumped hard and fast as they entered through the velvet rope, bypassing everyone who was waiting in a line that wrapped around the side of the brick building.

“Another Yoongi connection.” Hoseok claimed as he wrapped an arm around Taehyung and Jungkook’s shoulders.

“I love the VIP life!”

The entire bachelor party headed to the dance floor as soon as they’d walked in, and Taehyung immediately pulled Jungkook into his arms, not having thought for one second about their fake dating scheme.

He didn’t have to fake being completely besotted with Jungkook. Not when there wasn’t anything the least bit fake about it.

And Taehyung knew he was setting himself up to have his heart crushed, but in that moment he didn’t care. He had tonight, and he was going to take it with everything that came with it.

“You’re good!” Jungkook shouted over the music as he and Taehyung danced, lights pulsing along with the beat, the crush of bodies pushing Jungkook against his chest.

But Taehyung didn’t answer with words. Instead, he licked his lips before slanting them against Jungkook’s in another round of scorching kisses, his hand on Jungkook’s chest while the other threaded itself in the back of Jungkook’s hair.

There wasn’t even a split second of uncertainty as Jungkook kissed him back, gripping Taehyung’s ass in his hands, a low moan leaving Taehyung’s throat at the aggressiveness of it. He liked that underlying wildness he could sense in Jungkook, and he wanted more of it.

Taehyung pulled away, a smirk on his face at how ravenous Jungkook looked, like he was ready to eat him alive.

Taehyung turned around, his backside against Jungkook, and suddenly aware of the bulge in the front of the younger one’s jeans. Taehyung felt a hedonistic satisfaction knowing that he was the one who had caused it.

And then Jungkook’s hands were on Taehyung’s waist, his mouth on Taehyung’s neck again.

“Oh… _fuck_ …” Taehyung groaned as Jungkook nipped and sucked in earnest, marking him.

Taehyung felt weak all over, his heart beating violently in his chest. He wanted to believe this was all real, that none of it was even _remotely_ a show for Jaeyhun and Johnny, who were dancing nearby.

It _felt_ real, but maybe he was just really drunk and too hopeful.

But once again, Jimin appeared in front of them, his eyes glassy from all the shots they’d had earlier, a sheen of sweat on his forehead from dancing as he smirked at Taehyung.

“Wouldn’t you two be more comfortable practically fucking each other back at the hotel?”

Taehyung scowled at his best friend.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Taehyungie _._ I think you’ve made Johnny and Jaehyun sufficiently jealous, so why not celebrate your victory in the dirtiest, most satisfying way possible?”

Taehyung could feel the curl of Jungkook’s smile on his skin.

“He makes a great point.” He purred in Taehyung’s ear so sexily it was fucking _criminal_.

Taehyung turned around, his eyes locking on Jungkook’s.

“You sure?”

Jungkook nodded, no apprehension to be found.

“Then let’s go.”

\---

They were drunk, that was obvious, but Taehyung wasn’t sure he would have been able to do this any other way. And only because there was something about Jungkook that made him feel on edge, that kept him from being able to anticipate how this would all go.

It didn’t even matter that Taehyung had fucked a lot of people, guys and girls, some who remained nameless, whose faces he couldn’t remember even if he wanted to. He could almost always predict how the night would go, how he was about to make whoever was underneath him moan and writhe and beg for more.

But this was different, because Taehyung had never wanted to sleep with someone as badly as he wanted to sleep with Jungkook, and for many reasons, but he couldn’t read how much of this was just Jungkook wanting sex and how much of this was Jungkook wanting something more.

For Taehyung, it was both, even if he could only have one of those two things, even if he could only take what he could get.

The two of them had barely been able to get the door closed behind them before Jungkook was pulling Taehyung to him, his hand clasping the back of Taehyung’s neck, his other hand cupping Taehyung’s cheek.

The kiss was hurried, but reverential, and Taehyung’s chest throbbed as he pulled Jungkook’s shirt out of his jeans, his hands shaky with anticipation, anxiousness. He wanted to ask Jungkook again if he was sure, but he also didn’t want to give him a chance to reconsider. Taehyung wanted this way too much to risk losing it with questions.

“You still sure?”

It was Jungkook who asked, his breath ragged, his lips only barely touching Taehyung’s, his hands fisted in Taehyung’s hair.

“Yes.” Taehyung sighed before pressing his lips hard against Jungkook’s, the punctuation to his answer.

Jungkook groaned as Taehyung’s hands unzipped him, pulling his jeans down just enough to palm his ass. Jungkook wasn’t wearing any underwear and if _that_ didn’t make Taehyung even harder at the discovery.

“Are you drunk?” Jungkook asked, breaking their kiss to look into Taehyung’s eyes.

Drunk on what, exactly? On all the shots and pina coladas he’d had earlier, or drunk on Jungkook and his charm, his tenderness, how handsome he was? Especially right now in the dim light of their room, his face a mixture of desire and concern.

“You know I am.” Taehyung murmured, his hands now focused on unbuttoning Jungkook’s shirt, dying to feel the hard muscle of the baseball player under his fingers.

“Do…do you think you’ll regret this?” Jungkook asked, but still allowing Taehyung to remove his shirt completely, tossing it to the floor.

Holy _fuck_ his body was _insane_ , and Taehyung felt like a kid in a candy store as he ran his hands down Jungkook’s chest.

“Not one fucking bit.” Taehyung replied with a chuckle as his gaze traveled down the length of Jungkook’s incredible body.

But then Jungkook suddenly tipped up his chin so Taehyung was forced to look straight into his eyes, to read the seriousness within them.

“Then don’t hold back…okay?”

Taehyung didn’t know exactly what Jungkook meant. Did he mean don’t hold back when it came to _everything_ or just sex?

Taehyung didn’t know if he should think too deeply into it, so he decided he would just do everything he possibly could to blow Jungkook’s mind.

“Okay.” Taehyung said simply, barely getting the word out before Jungkook was shoving his tongue in Taehyung’s mouth, grabbing at his clothes, wanting Taehyung just as naked as he was.

They had somehow managed to make it over to the bed, with no hesitation as Jungkook pulled Taehyung down onto it with him.

Jungkook couldn’t seem to get enough of kissing Taehyung, his mouth constantly exploring, his hands roaming over Taehyung’s bare skin, but avoiding the one place where Taehyung was dying to feel the younger one’s hands the most. It was fucking _agony_.

“Touch me.” Taehyung finally growled in Jungkook’s ear, hovering over him.

And Jungkook complied as nervous hands swept down Taehyung’s abdomen to his aching, needy cock. When Jungkook finally wrapped his tattooed fist around it, a gasp escaped his lips just as a groan escaped Taehyung’s.

“Jesus, Tae…”

Taehyung smirked as he looked into Jungkook’s tentative but hungry eyes, but he had Jungkook in his own hand too, and was equally impressed with what he felt.

“So what do you want, Kook?” Taehyung purred, his eyes half-mast with desire for the man underneath him.

He could hear the breath hitch in Jungkook’s throat, saw his eyes widen, but he wasn’t _nearly_ as innocent as he looked when his grip on Taehyung’s cock suddenly grew tighter.

Taehyung dropped his head into the crook of Jungkook’s neck, overwhelmed by the brazenly erotic sensation.

“Fuck…just tell me, baby. I’ll do whatever you want…” Taehyung groaned, so turned on he could almost come just from Jungkook’s touch alone.

And he meant what he said. He would do whatever his former nemesis wanted. Jungkook could ask for a goddamn pony and Taehyung would find a way to get him one.

“Just…just fuck me, Tae.” Jungkook said on a sigh, his eyes closed when Taehyung pulled back to look at him.

Taehyung’s mind flashed to the memory of the text message with Jungkook, the one where they joked about toppings and topping and how Jungkook had claimed he would bottom for the right guy.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Jungkook’s eyes popped back open, his dark gaze settling on Taehyung’s, his long, blonde locks fanning out over the pillow.

Jungkook was a fucking dream come to life.

“That’s what I said.” Jungkook replied with that cocky voice of his, bringing back memories that didn’t quite hit Taehyung the way they once had.

What had at one time felt like constant mocking and assholery, now seemed like something a lot less calculated and malicious. Jungkook had just been a kid trying to fit in, pulling the hair of the boy he liked on the playground, wanting to get Taehyung’s attention, and maybe even his respect.

And he had it. He had all of it and more.

Taehyung smirked as he jumped up and grabbed a condom and lube from his bag. Having brought it with him in case he hooked up with someone, though not knowing at the time that it would end up being his fake boyfriend he’d be fucking after a night of deep talks and dirty dancing.

Taehyung knew he would eventually have to get real with himself, to take some time to figure out his heart and his feelings and all of that significant shit in between.

But right now, he just wanted to stay under Jungkook’s spell, to fall into whatever this was.

And maybe it was just a one-night stand, and maybe it wasn’t. He would deal with all of it later, or tomorrow, or whenever, just not right now.

\---

Jungkook woke up before it was even daylight, the strip of opening between the hotel room curtains dark, indicating it was either really late or really early.

He picked up his phone.

 _4_ : _38AM_.

Then he looked over to his other side.

 _Taehyung_.

His heart thumped violently in his chest at the sight.

He was in bed with Taehyung, just hours after having been fucked by Taehyung. Hours after having experienced the best sex of his life. Hours after discovering he had fallen in love with the guy he’d always admired, been attracted to, but had fought with relentlessly.

Jungkook watched as Taehyung slept so peacefully that it really _did_ seem like he was dead. His eyes and mouth were closed tightly, his breathing so shallow that Jungkook couldn’t even hear it until he moved a little closer.

A faint beam of light spilled from the crack of the bathroom door, illuminating the room just enough for Jungkook to be able to gaze at Taehyung’s face unobstructed.

_So beautiful._

He knew he should try and get some sleep, especially since they were all supposed to meet in the hotel restaurant for breakfast in a handful of hours, but Jungkook was rarely afforded the opportunity to stare at Taehyung without coming across like a complete creep.

Even now, if Taehyung were to wake up, he’d probably shout at Jungkook for looking at him as if he was plotting Taehyung’s eventual death instead of just wanting to soak up every second he could of looking at the man he loved in a way he had never loved anyone before.

It had all just been lust in the beginning, from pretty much the first moment he’d laid eyes on Taehyung live and in person.

Taehyung had been on the field, at the mound, wearing a baseball Henley with the sleeves rolled up revealing those powerful pitching arms. Shaggy, chocolate brown locks of hair shoved under a ballcap, a gold Chanel chain around his neck and a gorgeous ass all wrapped up in a package that most would only get a chance to _look_ at but never get a chance to _touch_.

Taehyung was a goddamn walking sin in the form of a talented university ballplayer and Jungkook was instantaneously pulled into his orbit. He didn’t have a prayer.

But Jungkook had done something wrong. Something he hadn’t even realized was wrong until Taehyung was glaring at him with such a chill in his eyes that Jungkook had felt the cold shiver all the way down to his toes.

He should have known better than to act like he was god’s gift to baseball when he’d first joined the team, starting it all off by pulling into the parking lot like a bat out of hell in his red Camaro, sauntering onto the field with that cocky grin he had worked so hard to perfect over the years.

But Jungkook had only just recently turned 18, officially in charge of himself, not having to answer to anyone. He was young and independent and had gotten his full-ride scholarship after years and years of blood, sweat, and tears.

And he was good at the game, but not as good as Taehyung.

Jungkook had known who Taehyung was. It was difficult to not have heard of him during all the years that Jungkook played on the varsity baseball team in high school, and on his traveling team during the summers. Taehyung was a beast on the field and every college wanted him. What Jungkook wanted was to be at the same college. So, when he’d been scouted, that was his goal.

And Jungkook was all about making his goals happen.

He’d been so nervous that first day, and he’d wanted to prove himself, so he had done everything he could to show the other players, to show _Taehyung_ specifically, just how worthy he was to be there. Because Jungkook’s entire life had been about proving his worth.

What he hadn’t anticipated was just how insanely attracted he would be to Taehyung. Everything about him was utter perfection.

Well, mostly.

His attitude sucked.

Taehyung had been so obviously threatened by Jungkook’s talent on the field that he had created a competitiveness that wasn’t even remotely friendly. He clearly loathed Jungkook for how he’d shown up with a better fastball, and that had been all it took for Taehyung to keep Jungkook not only at arms-length, but miles beyond that.

At first, Jungkook had been hurt. But mostly because Taehyung wouldn’t even acknowledge him unless he absolutely had to, which was rare seeing as how they were both pitchers and didn’t have to work together on the field.

It got to the point where Jungkook didn’t care if Taehyung hated him, but he wasn’t going to let Taehyung ignore him. That just seemed so much worse.

So he had decided one afternoon at practice to throw that baseball at Taehyung’s ass. He’d lobbed it underhand, not wanting to actually hurt Taehyung, just wanting to get his attention. Jungkook would take the irate flow of swears from Taehyung’s mouth over being completely ignored any day.

And so it went.

But with each ripping insult and angry glare, Jungkook could see something else in Taehyung’s eyes.

Lust.

If there was one thing Jungkook had learned ever since he’d started hitting the gym at 15, it was when someone was hot for his body. And Taehyung was.

So Jungkook would goad him even more.

 _“Like watching me shower, Kim?”_ He’d ask with a wink, watching with delight at the blush that appeared across Taehyung’s cheeks at having been caught looking.

 _“No, I’m just wondering how much of that water it would take to make you drown in it.”_ Taehyung would snap back.

But it had only made Jungkook laugh, delighted to know that not _every_ part of Taehyung hated him.

And it made him wonder what it might take to get Taehyung to change his mind about him.

 _“I think I’m going to ask Tae out.”_ Jungkook had said one day to Yoongi when the two were sitting around playing video games and drinking beers.

Jungkook had met Yoongi when he and Namjoon had been looking for a third roommate to move into their off-campus rental house.

Jungkook had been living on campus, his room and board part of his scholarship. But his introverted nature had hated dorm life. He’d managed to get Coach Bowers to convince the school to pay for his rent at the house instead of on his dorm cost. And thankfully it had all worked out because he had instantly become best friends with his new roommates.

Yoongi and Namjoon had taken the younger one under their wings, and they had been more like a family to him than all of his foster parents combined.

 _“Wait, doesn’t he hate you?”_ Yoongi had asked.

 _“I don’t think he hates me that much.”_ Jungkook had said with a knowing laugh.

Yoongi shook his head.

_“Oh, you mean he wants your dick. Still, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t hate you. He just wants some hate sex.”_

But Jungkook didn’t care. He was pretty sure it would only take one date to convince Taehyung to drop the animosity. But Yoongi wasn’t as certain as Jungkook was.

 _“Don’t waste your time, Kook.”_ Yoongi had said.

_“Taehyung is a massive, non-committal player. Besides, he’s dating that Lit major, Johnny.”_

Jungkook had shrugged.

_“If he’s so non-committal then it probably won’t last, right?”_

Yoongi had chuckled at the hopefulness in Jungkook’s tone.

 _“No, Kookie. You’re too good for him. Don’t go there.”_ He’d insisted.

_“Why don’t you date that dude from the track team? Jaehyun? Joon says he asks about you all the time in their government theory class.”_

Jungkook knew who Jaehyun was, and he was definitely hot and available. But he wasn’t Taehyung.

But in a joint effort between Namjoon and Yoongi, they had somehow convinced Jungkook to go out with Jaehyun for coffee.

It had a taken a few more dates, but it wasn’t long before Jungkook found himself enjoying Jaehyun’s company, and things between them were going relatively well. But love and relationships had never been Jungkook’s strong suit, not when his past had been a revolving door of adults taking care of him because no one else was around to.

He’d been in the system since he was a toddler, couldn’t even remember one thing about either of his parents, and he didn’t want to anyway. All he knew was that his mother had gotten pregnant, his dad hadn’t wanted anything to do with it, and after a couple of years his mother couldn’t hack it as a parent and left Jungkook on the doorstep of a neighbor with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Jungkook wasn’t sure if he had blocked the memory out or if he had just been too young to remember. Regardless, there was no love lost for his mother and father, and he trudged on in life the best he could.

He focused on becoming something, someone important, and he would work hard to make a better life for himself.

But in his efforts to be something, he hadn’t made his relationship with Jaehyun a priority, and it had taken its toll.

_“Do you even love me, Kook? Because you never say it, and your actions don’t show it. Why are you even with me if I don’t make you happy?”_

The words had hurt, not just because tears had been in Jae’s eyes as he’d spoken them but because it reminded Jungkook of the parts of himself that seemed to be missing.

_“You do make me happy, Jae. I just…I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”_

But it wasn’t a good enough explanation and Jaehyun ultimately had no choice but to end things.

Jungkook only realized that Taehyung and Johnny had broken up too when he started noticing his ex hanging out with the ex of his baseball rival.

It had been a huge blow to Jungkook’s ego, seeing Jaehyun move on to someone else while Jungkook was still reeling from his failure to give Jaehyun everything he deserved. Seeing that someone else was able to do just that was a huge reality check.

Jungkook had decided that whoever he ended up with next, he would do everything in his power to make it work.

He was able to accomplish so much in his life, he would find a way to accomplish being in a relationship too.

But it hadn’t stopped him from panicking that night of Hoseok’s party when he’d run into Jaehyun and Johnny when he’d been on his way outside to have a smoke, a habit he only seemed to have when he drank too much.

When Namjoon had asked Jungkook to be one of his groomsmen, he had readily agreed, excited to see his friend marry the man who he loved, who had made him so happy. Seokjin was a good guy, and he was dedicated to Namjoon in a way that Jungkook could only hope to be for someone someday.

But then he’d found out who the other groomsmen would be, and it was all he could do to go through with it.

Jaehyun had seemed so smug as he’d held Johnny’s hand in his at the party, facing off against Jungkook like he had won some kind of war that Jungkook didn’t even know they were fighting in.

_“Hey, Kook. Good to see you. Do you know Johnny?”_

Jungkook didn’t, at least, not personally. He’d only seen Johnny at some of the baseball games, and knew he wrote for the university paper.

 _“Nice to meet you.”_ Jungkook managed to reply as he held out his hand to shake Johnny’s.

_“So it looks like we’re all in the Kim’s wedding party. You okay with that?”_

Jungkook knew what Jaehyun meant. He was wondering if Jungkook was going to be able to handle being around his ex and his ex’s new man for the duration of the wedding events and eventual nuptials. But why he felt the need to talk about in front of said new boyfriend, Jungkook didn’t understand.

And it pissed him off.

 _“I’m fine with it. I mean, we all move on, right? I’ve moved on too.”_ Jungkook had lied.

But the intrigued eyebrow raise of Jaehyun was enough for him to expand on the lie.

_“Oh? I didn’t realize…”_

Jungkook nodded, a smirk forming on his lips at the change in Jaehyun’s tone from smug to surprised.

It was at that moment that Jungkook’s eyes had landed on Taehyung, who was across the room in the kitchen talking to Jimin, a genuine smile on his stunning face as he sipped a fruity looking drink.

His hair was still wet at the ends from having taken a post-game shower. And he had dressed-up, the way he always did when they weren’t on the field, wearing tight, black jeans with a studded belt, a white button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone, revealing that tanned skin, his ever present Chanel necklace nestled in the dip between his delicious looking collarbones.

Jungkook hadn’t been able to resist sneaking looks at him ever since he’d arrived at the party.

_“Well, if you don’t mind me asking—”_

Before Jaehyun could even finish the question, Jungkook had already known who his target would be.

_“Taehyung. I’m dating Taehyung.”_

The look of shock on Johnny’s face had been just too good for Jungkook to even consider coming clean, but the shock quickly turned to skeptical, as if Jungkook’s admission couldn’t be further from the truth.

Having Johnny think that Jungkook wasn’t good enough for someone rich and beautiful like Taehyung made him that much more driven to prove Johnny wrong, while also showing Jaehyun that he could find someone else too.

 _“Wow, that’s…I had no idea. I thought you two didn’t get along.”_ Jaehyun had said, not even sparing a glance at Johnny’s reaction, almost as if he was afraid of what it might be.

Jungkook had flashed a devilish grin.

_“Oh, we definitely get along these days.”_

But now he had to actually _prove_ it.

_“In fact, I’m going to go see if, uh, if he needs a fresh drink. I’ll be right back.”_

Jungkook’s whole body was one, giant nerve as he wove through the crowd towards Taehyung, knowing he was in deep shit. There was no way Taehyung would go along with this.

But then actually _had_.

Jungkook couldn’t believe it. Taehyung had willingly complied, though he was definitely angry as fuck about it. All Jungkook could credit his compliance to was the fact that there had been an unmistakable spark between them when Jungkook had kissed him.

Taehyung had melted into it, no matter how much he might not have wanted to, no matter how much he was certain to deny it.

Jungkook had nearly forgotten Jaehyun’s existence as he held Taehyung in his arms, his head buried in his neck, breathing him in, that strawberries and cream scent. It had taken a lie to get him here, but in the moment, Jungkook didn’t care. Taehyung’s hard body, his tall frame against Jungkook’s own, his velvet lips, his strong hands, Jungkook wanted all of it and he would selfishly take for as long as he was allowed.

But the next day, the guilt of the potential scheme had been eating away at him. And he’d considered just telling the truth, to own up to the stupid lie that he wasn’t sure Jaehyun and Johnny even believed anyway.

But then he had seen Taehyung in that tuxedo at the fitting, looking so fucking sexy in that black suit, and suddenly Jungkook’s mind was no longer his own.

When Taehyung had suggested they use the lie to get their ex’s back, Jungkook wasn’t sure if he would be able to go along with it at first. Especially when he didn’t think he really wanted Jaehyun back at all, but Taehyung apparently wanted Johnny, so Jungkook would help him make it happen, and eat up every single morsel he got from Taehyung in the process.

And he liked playing the part of Taehyung’s boyfriend. He liked sitting at the bar at the pit and watching Taehyung work, watching Taehyung be flirted with and shoving it in everyone’s faces when he had taken Taehyung’s hand and kissed each tip of each finger, cocking a smug smirk at the girl nursing her glass of wine at the end of the bar. She had been trying to catch Taehyung’s eye all night, but Taehyung hadn’t seemed to realize it.

Jungkook had wanted desperately to kiss more than the tips of Taehyung’s fingers that night, but he didn’t have the nerve. Taehyung had seemed so hesitant, as if he might be having doubts about the plan.

But then, Hobi had the second party, and Jungkook had told Taehyung about Jaehyun not seeming to be convinced that they were really dating.

Taehyung had licked his lips, his eyes darting from where Johnny was sitting with Seokjin and then back to Jungkook.

Jungkook’s heart had been practically beating right out of his chest when Taehyung had kissed him, opening his mouth to him, the kiss so deep, so fucking sensual and passionate. This was how Taehyung kissed. With his entire mind, body, and soul. No wonder people were obsessed with him.

When it had ended, Jungkook couldn’t even attempt to play it cool. The kiss had rendered him boneless, breathless, and wanting more.

But Taehyung had jumped up like he’d been bitten by a snake, and he’d disappeared into the kitchen.

 _“Kook! Come play Overwatch with me!”_ Namjoon had called across the room.

Jungkook had taken him up on it, if anything so he could calm down from the high that was Taehyung’s lips. And so he could ignore the ache in his chest at the way Taehyung now seemed to be actively avoiding him.

Maybe they had taken it too far. Maybe Taehyung would tell him to forget it, that he couldn’t go through with this anymore.

But that never happened. Taehyung never backed out, even now, as he lay asleep next to Jungkook, they were still both in this.

And maybe they had taken it too far. They were only supposed to play their parts in front of their ex’s, not behind closed doors. So it was either a drunken mistake or it was something else, and Jungkook wished like hell that he knew which one it was.

He wasn’t sure when he had drifted back to sleep, but it was the sound of a hairdryer that woke him up, the room bright with sunlight now from the curtains having been pushed open.

“Good morning.” Taehyung said with a small smile when he came out of the bathroom, already dressed and ready for breakfast.

Jungkook’s heart pulsed.

“Good morning.” He replied, his voice gruff from sleep as he sat up in the bed, still naked underneath the sheets.

“How are you?” Jungkook asked, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.

Taehyung chuckled, aware of the awkwardness.

“I’m good. You?”

Jungkook nodded.

“I’m good too.”

Silence fell between the two of them as they regarded each other. Everything seemed okay, but was it? Jungkook had to know.

“Um…so…do you…do you regret, uh…what happened last night?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“I told you I wouldn’t. And I don’t.”

Jungkook smiled.

“I don’t either.”

Taehyung smiled back.

“Good.”

Jungkook’s pulse raced. How many times had he wished to be on the other end of that smile? Too many to count.

“So, um, we still have some time before breakfast, but I promised to stop by Jimin’s room and tell him all about how good the sex was last night.” Taehyung said with a devilish wink.

Jungkook laughed.

“To put it bluntly.”

Taehyung laughed too, and Jungkook suddenly realized that he wanted to hear Taehyung laugh as much as he possibly could.

“And we don’t have to check out until 11, so maybe after breakfast, we can do it again. But, you know, sober this time.”

Was this for real? Jungkook could barely believe what he was hearing come out of Taehyung’s mouth, and he was completely speechless over it.

Taehyung smirked at Jungkook's lack of response.

“Think about it. No pressure.”

But Jungkook didn’t have to think about it as his cock suddenly came alive, ready to go.

Taehyung didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed his room key and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him.

Jungkook collapsed onto the pillow, his pulse racing and his heart battering around in his chest like a ricocheted bullet.

If this was all a dream, he hoped like hell he would never wake up.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start posting sneak peaks for chapters and other fics! So if you all would like to, you can follow me on Twitter @taekookibb 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Chapters get hotter from here...


	6. "You’re in trouble, Kook.”

“So…you look like you had fun last night.” Yoongi said with sandpaper for a voice as he took a sip of his steaming, black coffee.

He was wearing his beanie pulled over his ears, his sunglasses covering tired eyes.

Jungkook chuckled.

“And you look like you might have drank way too much.”

Yoongi nodded.

“I did, but it was worth it. And don’t try to change the subject. Wanna tell me all about those marks, Kook?”

Jungkook’s hand immediately went to his neck, smiling at the memory of Taehyung’s mouth having been there not so long ago.

“You really want all the dirty details?” He asked with a sly grin as he looked over to where Taehyung was talking to Seokjin, a mimosa in his ridiculously strong, beautiful hand.

Jungkook got chills thinking about how he might get to have those hands on him again, and taste that sweet mixture of champagne and orange juice on Taehyung’s tongue within the hour once they were back in their room, round two of last night awaiting them.

“Wow…you are _so_ gone for him. Don’t you remember all of my warnings, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook sighed, he had never been able to lie to Yoongi about the deal he’d made with Taehyung.

When he and Taehyung had realized that what was supposed to have been a “secret relationship” between the two of them had been let out of the bag by Johnny, Jungkook knew he wouldn’t be able to stand not telling his best friend the truth.

But once again, Yoongi had warned him.

 _“Do_ not _get your heart invested in this, Kook. I know you don’t really want Jaehyun back. And I’m not quite convinced that Taehyung wants Johnny back either, but that doesn’t mean you two are going to fall in love. That shit only happens in shitty romcoms.”_

Jungkook had rolled his eyes.

_“Why are you being such a fucking buzzkill, Yoon? If life has taught me anything, it’s that anything is possible.”_

Yoongi had sighed as he put a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.

 _“I’m just saying, I know Taehyung. I know what he’s capable of and what he’s_ not _capable of, and I don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve had to deal with too much bullshit from him as it is.”_

Jungkook knew that what Yoongi had said made sense, but Jungkook also had instincts, and he had learned how to trust them. And his instincts were telling him that there was more to Taehyung than what most people knew, and Jungkook wanted to know it all.

“I remember your warnings, but they are useless against Taehyung’s sexual prowess.” Jungkook said with a huge grin before taking a big bite of his scrambled eggs.

Yoongi groaned.

“He was that good, huh?”

Jungkook nodded, smiling with cheeks puffy from his mouthful of food. He couldn’t help but inhale his breakfast, ravenous, but anxious to get back to his hotel room.

Yoongi shook his head.

“But enough about me.” Jungkook said around a bite of toast.

“Tell me how things are progressing between you and Pinky.”

Yoongi’s cheeks flushed at the mention of Jimin.

Jungkook knew his best friend had been getting closer to the pink-haired dance major over the past couple of weeks, and he was glad to see Yoongi opening himself up to the possibility of love.

He worked so hard all the time, so devoted to his studies and the music he created in his room at home when he wasn’t holed-up in the university recording studio. It didn’t seem to matter how many girls and guys were after him, Yoongi only occasionally hooked up, but never allowing it to turn into anything more than one night of unabashed pleasure.

But there was something different about Jimin. He had seemed to find a way to catch Yoongi’s attention in a way no one else had before.

“Don’t put me on the spot like that, Kook. You know I don’t like the mushy shit.”

Jungkook chuckled.

“So, things are mushy? Wow, you must be really into him if you’re down with cuddling.”

Yoongi scrunched up his nose, flicking a piece of sausage at Jungkook.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with cuddling.” Jungkook said as he caught the sausage in his hand and ate it.

“Should know better than to throw something at a baseball player, by the way.”

Yoongi grinned and went back to his coffee.

“I like him, and things are good, and that’s all you’re getting out of me.”

Jungkook nodded, satisfied at how content his best friend seemed to be, and just about as content as Namjoon was as he sat with Seokjin on his lap while they laughed about something with Jaehyun and Hobi.

Jungkook was beyond happy for his friends, but he also hoped he could soon be as happy as they seemed to be. If only things could work out with Taehyung, then just maybe it was a possibility.

“Hey.”

Jungkook was pulled from his thoughts when Taehyung’s hands were suddenly gripping the edge of the table so he could lean over and kiss Jungkook on the lips.

It might have just been for show, but it was convincing as fuck.

The kiss was meant to be simple and quick, but Jungkook wanted more as he wrapped his hand around the back of Taehyung’s neck, pulling him closer while kissing him deeper, a quiet moan in Taehyung’s throat making Jungkook’s cock twitch in his jeans.

“Get a room.” Yoongi huffed.

“Oh wait, you already have one. Why don’t you go use it instead of ruining my breakfast?”

Jungkook let the kiss break, his eyes on Taehyung’s as the older one nodded.

They hadn’t even spared one glance at their ex’s before leaving the restaurant, wasting no time getting naked once they were back in their room.

Jungkook groaned as he lay flat on his back while Taehyung’s tongue traced the tattooed designs on Jungkook’s chest, the slick trail leading down to where his cock was hard, throbbing and waiting for Taehyung’s incredible mouth to show it some attention.

They had left the curtains open, the late morning sun lighting up every corner along with Taehyung’s honey golden skin, so smooth over hard muscle, Jungkook wanted to touch.

“Looking for a place to give me a tattoo?” Taehyung asked with a chuckle, noticing the way Jungkook watched him as he sunk down between Jungkook’s legs.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin what’s already perfect.” Jungkook sighed, threading his hands into Taehyung’s hair.

It might have been too honest, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Taehyung had that kind of power, the power to unravel every one of Jungkook’s thoughts until he vocalized them all.

He bucked his hips when Taehyung ran his velvet tongue along the hard length of Jungkook’s cock, priming him for what was to come.

“But you’ve given all the guys one, right? I want your work on me too.” Taehyung replied, his hot breath making Jungkook desperate to shove his cock into Taehyung’s mouth.

“I’ll give you whatever you want if you’ll stop being a tease and suck my dick.”

Taehyung’s little laugh at Jungkook’s desperation shot immediately to Jungkook’s heart.

God, Yoongi was right. Jungkook was gone for Taehyung, _so_ gone, so in love. It was crazy and exciting and terrifying.

And Jungkook held to his promise when the next day Taehyung came by the garage to get his first tattoo.

“I can’t believe you actually want to go through with this.” Jungkook said as he readied his tattoo gun while Taehyung looked through some designs.

“Why not? I ride a motorcycle for fuck’s sake. Just makes sense to have a tattoo to go along with my rebel exterior.” Taehyung replied with a laugh.

“Besides, you’re really good.”

The compliment seemed to come so easily this time, without Taehyung looking mortified at his own honesty the way he had the last time he’d been at the garage looking through Jungkook’s drawings. It made him smile.

“ _So_ good, in fact, that even random girls shove their tongue down your throat after you finish giving them one.” Taehyung said, raising an eyebrow at Jungkook.

Jungkook chuckled. Obviously Taehyung remembered Holly from the day he’d brought his motorcycle to be worked on.

“She’s just a friend.”

But Taehyung was still giving him that suspicious look. Was he jealous? Jungkook’s pulse raced at the thought.

“How _good_ of a friend?”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, but inside he was bursting.

“We used to hook up, but it was just casual.”

“So, it’s not casual anymore?”

“It’s not anything anymore.”

Taehyung seemed satisfied with that answer as he went back to looking at Jungkook’s artwork, trying to decide between getting the baseball on fire tat or the one where the baseball and bats looked like a skull and crossbones. 

“What about you and that guy? _Ryder_ , was it?”

Hey, if Taehyung was going to ask about Holly then Jungkook thought it was only fair for him to be able to ask about Taehyung’s hookup from the night they’d gone to _The Hop Top_ together.

It had hurt more than Jungkook had wanted to admit, but the object of his affection was going over to some other guy’s place for the night and it sucked. Especially when he and Taehyung’s night out together had felt like a breakthrough.

Taehyung had seemed genuinely impressed by Jungkook’s performance during open mic, and it had made Jungkook feel a tingling, nervous energy when Taehyung had looked at him with that amazed expression on his handsome face.

The shift in whatever was beginning to happen between them was palpable, and it had led to another makeout session that had left Jungkook breathless and reeling. So much so that he’d hoped something more could happen that night, but Taehyung had seemed reluctant for some reason.

Jungkook had gone home and gotten completely hammered, lamenting to Yoongi and Namjoon about how unfair love was while his two best friends listened, with Yoongi somehow finding the will to not say “I told you so.”

Jungkook had gone to baseball practice the next day, his heart still tender, but with his mind ready to focus solely on baseball and not on the ache in his chest knowing that someone else had gotten to touch Taehyung and make love to him, to do and say all the things that Jungkook wanted to do and say.

And then seeing Jaehyun hanging out waiting for him hadn’t helped his mood. He didn’t have it in him to deal with his ex on top of everything else. He didn’t want to watch Jaehyun act like an arrogant dick in front of Taehyung again.

It was so obvious that Jaehyun was threatened by the baseball star, and not just because he was “dating” Jungkook now, but also because he was Johnny’s ex.

Johnny, who looked like he was either going to throw-up or cry every time Taehyung and Jungkook put on their fake show.

But when Taehyung had arrived at practice with a very visible mark on his neck, the hurt had morphed itself into a bitter resentment.

Because the marks were from someone else.

Jungkook knew he shouldn’t have been such an asshole, especially when he saw the confused look on Taehyung’s face, as if he had absolutely no idea why Jungkook had all of a sudden become an insufferable jerk towards him after they’d just had a pretty good time together the night before.

 _“I don’t have a problem with Tae, he’s a cool guy, but you don’t owe him anything, Kook. He fucked another dude after making out with you all night. I told you he’s a player.”_ Yoongi had said before Jungkook had left to head to the garage to pick up Taehyung’s bike before the bachelor party.

 _“Or maybe Taehyung is confused about how he’s feeling.”_ Namjoon countered _._

 _“From what Jin has told me, Taehyung only wants Johnny back to prove that he can make a relationship work for once, and not because he actually_ loves _him.”_

God bless reasonable Namjoon.

_“He obviously doesn’t want Johnny back for the right reasons, which means that Taehyung’s heart is fair game.”_

That had been enough for Jungkook to keep his _own_ heart in the game.

“Uh, yeah…Ryder is just…we just hook up sometimes. It’s nothing serious at all.” Taehyung said with a regretful sigh.

“And…I know it wasn’t cool for me to go to his place last week when I’m supposed to be upholding my side of our bargain. I’m sorry, Kook.”

Jungkook shrugged, but the apology meant a lot to him.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been such a dick about it afterwards. So, I’m sorry too.”

Taehyung smiled.

“I think you _more_ than made up for it.” He said, his deep voice low and seductive and sending a shockwave of desire right to Jungkook’s core.

Taehyung looked down at the tattoo chair, running the tips of his long fingers over the black pleather upholstery.

“Ever fuck anyone on this thing?” He asked as his eyes flicked back up to Jungkook’s.

Jungkook swallowed hard, his hands suddenly shaky as he put down the tattoo gun.

“Um…no…I…uh…never have. There’s usually too many other mechanics around.”

But Taehyung smirked.

“What if we can be quiet?”

Fucking shit. This couldn’t _really_ be happening, could it? Jungkook’s pulse raced.

“Then…how could I possibly say no?”

If there had actually been more mechanics around, Jungkook might have _had_ to say no, and then felt like a complete square for doing so. But Taehyung was about to make one of his biggest fantasies come true and there was no way he could pass up this absolute _golden_ opportunity.

“You have lube?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook shook his head no.

 _Fuck_.

But then Taehyung chuckled.

“Good thing I do. In my backpack.”

Jungkook laughed.

“You carry lube around with you?”

Taehyung grinned.

“Only if I think I might get lucky.” He said as he grabbed Jungkook’s wrist and pulled the younger one to him.

“You think I’m that easy?” Jungkook asked as Taehyung placed a chaste kiss on his neck before moving up to the spot just below his earlobe.

“No.” Taehyung growled in Jungkook’s ear.

“But I know you want me.”

His hands were already unzipping Jungkook’s jeans as he nipped at the soft skin of Jungkook’s neck, licking the bites before pressing his lips against them. The action so hot and indulgent that Jungkook didn’t know if his legs were going to be able to hold him up for much longer.

“You want me just as bad, Kim. You always have.” He said as he grabbed Taehyung’s waist in his hands.

Jungkook was feeling brave with his words, and he hoped Taehyung would take the bait.

Taehyung breathed out a soft laugh, the vibration of it making Jungkook lose himself entirely. A sexual slave to Taehyung whether the older one knew it or not.

“You’re right.” Taehyung replied as his half-lidded gaze found Jungkook’s.

“I should have given in a long time ago. If I’d known what I was missing, I would have.”

Jungkook was drunk on the admission. His mind swirling with the need to hold onto those words, to hold onto the look in Taehyung’s eyes as he said them.

“I wish you had.” Jungkook sighed.

And then Taehyung’s mouth was capturing Jungkook’s, greedy and desperate, hands grabbing at clothes until they were off and out of the way.

Jungkook lay Taehyung back against the chair, his knees pressed into the fake leather as he took Taehyung’s bottle of lube and covered himself in the sticky sweetness, making sure to kiss Taehyung every other second, never able to get enough of those pretty lips.

“Fuck me, Koo…please…” Taehyung sighed in between kisses, his hands squeezing Jungkook’s biceps.

Jungkook dropped his head, weak from the nickname as he licked the dip where Taehyung’s Chanel necklace was usually nestled.

He winced as he readied Taehyung for his cock, having learned that Taehyung didn’t need a lot of prep, that he liked things a little rough, a little dirty. Being treated like the prince everyone thought of him as wasn’t Taehyung’s thing. He wanted gritty, hot, messy sex and Jungkook seemed to be just the person that knew exactly how to give him exactly that. That even though his heart was soft for this man, he couldn’t treat him that way.

Taehyung seemed to spoil himself in the wildness within Jungkook, and he took every bit of it with a hunger and need that bordered on something primal, something dark and savage. No one before had ever seemed to understand or appreciate that side of who Jungkook was. But in Taehyung, he had finally met his match.

“ _Yes_ …oh…fuck…” Taehyung groaned quietly once Jungkook began to move his hips, his thrusts becoming more and more aggressive as he pushed deeper.

“Fuck…Kook…fuck me. _Harder_.”

Jungkook grinned to himself, loving this, knowing he could never get enough as he watched Taehyung wince and bite his bottom lip, so sexy, so gorgeous.

No, it wasn’t the most comfortable way to fuck someone, though the chair was well cushioned for the most part. It had to be if a customer was going to be laying on it for a few hours while they got tattooed. But it wasn’t necessarily made for two muscular baseball players to have sex on.

Regardless, Jungkook was in heaven, and living out a fantasy he’d had so many times that he’d lost count.

“I’m going to come…” Taehyung panted as he wrapped a hand around his cock, needing his release just as bad as Jungkook needed his own.

“Then come for me, baby.” Jungkook growled before leaning down to kiss Taehyung again, plunging his tongue into Taehyung’s mouth, needing to feel that slick sweetness as he tumbled over the edge like a sweat-soaked ragdoll, his orgasm rocketing through his body just as Taehyung was coming right along with him.

And fuck if it wasn’t the most incredible thing he had ever experienced in his entire life.

They stared at each other, breathless, eyes searching each other’s face, but neither one knowing what to say. They hadn’t talked about what this all meant, nor why they were doing it in the first place. Jungkook knew his own reasons for it, but not Taehyung’s, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know or not.

Something would have to give eventually, but for now, Jungkook just wanted to bask in the way Taehyung was looking at him, the way his hand stayed on Jungkook’s hip while the other gripped his wrist.

“So…can I get that tattoo?” Taehyung finally asked, his lips forming into that boxy grin that Jungkook still wasn’t used to seeing but was quickly falling even more in love with.

Jungkook laughed quietly, easing himself off the chair so he could grab a towel to clean them both off.

“Did you decide on which one you want?”

It was all so casual, so easy.

“No. I want you to pick _for_ me.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow before tossing Taehyung’s clothes to him.

“You trust me enough for something like that?”

Taehyung nodded.

“I do, because you know I’ll kick your ass if you fuck it up on purpose.”

Jungkook laughed.

“You know, of all the times I deserved an ass beating, you never gave me one.”

Taehyung smiled shyly, and it had to be the most endearing thing Jungkook had ever seen.

“Guess I never wanted to ruin that pretty face of yours. Nor that pretty ass.”

Jungkook’s pulse raced.

“ _Now_ who’s being the flirt?”

God, he fucking loved this. Absolutely _loved_ this side of Taehyung.

Sure, he’d heard about how Taehyung could be, about his ability to make people weak in the knees, completely at his mercy, but Jungkook had never imagined he’d actually be on the receiving end of it.

And it’s why he knew he should heed Yoongi’s advice and not take any of this too seriously.

_It’s just sex. That’s it. Don’t overanalyze this. It doesn’t matter that you’re in love with him. It’s just sex._

Jungkook had to repeat it over and over in his mind, even as he began the tattoo work on Taehyung’s right bicep.

Because they were talking, _really_ talking, and Jungkook found himself taking extra time on the simple design all so he could keep talking to Taehyung like this.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they talked about everything from their crazy struggles during childhood to the classes they were taking that semester. Taehyung told Jungkook about how nervous he was to graduate, hoping he would land a good entry-level position somewhere decent with good health benefits.

“Why don’t you see about getting a job taking pictures for the newspaper? Or for one of the local photo agencies? I bet if you put a portfolio together, they’d take you in a second.” Jungkook suggested, fully believing in Taehyung’s talent for photography.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Taehyung how good he was.

“I’m…I don’t know if I’m good enough for that, Kook.” Taehyung said with a nervous chuckle.

Jungkook had never heard Taehyung sound so unsure of himself, of his abilities. But Jungkook figured that everyone had their own insecurities no matter how confident they seemed.

“Well, I think you’re full of shit. But what if, for shits and giggles, you really _did_ put a portfolio together? I’d even help you.”

Taehyung sighed, but he was smiling.

“So, you’d actually be willing to go with me on a shoot? Give me some motivation?”

Jungkook nodded.

“I’d love to.”

Taehyung turned to look at Jungkook just as he was finishing the tattoo.

“Then it’s a date.”

Jungkook knew he was blushing, but he wasn’t going to ask if it was a fake date or not. He was going to believe it was real, no matter _what_ it really was.

“So, I’m done. I hope you don’t regret trusting me.” Jungkook said as he wiped Taehyung’s arm, admiring his work and praying to whatever god there was that Taehyung wouldn’t hate it.

Not that he was afraid that Taehyung would _actually_ kick his ass, but more afraid that Taehyung would be disappointed, and all the flirting and sex and deeper connection that was forming between them would disintegrate in the blink of an eye.

But Taehyung didn’t look the least bit apprehensive as he walked over to the locker with the mirror hanging on it to see what Jungkook had done.

Taehyung stared, and Jungkook held his breath.

Finally, Taehyung smiled.

“It’s amazing, Jungkook.”

Jungkook smiled as he watched Taehyung run a finger over the design, which was a simpler take on the constellation drawing that Taehyung had seemed so fixated on the first time he’d come to the garage.

“It’s perfect.”

Jungkook had tattooed the Aquila constellation on Taehyung’s bicep, with its bird-looking shape, dotting the area around it with intertwined diamond stars. Lost stars, as Jungkook thought of them. He wondered how Taehyung would interpret it, and if Taehyung would tell him.

“It has nothing to do with baseball, obviously. But…it just didn’t feel right to tattoo something so basic on you.” Jungkook explained nervously.

“Do you know the story of that constellation?” He asked.

Taehyung nodded as he continued to stare at his arm.

“Aquila means ‘eagle” in Latin. And it represents the bird that would carry Zeus’s thunderbolts.” Taehyung replied, a smile forming on his lips.

Jungkook was impressed. But he’d always known of Taehyung’s fascination with astronomy, and he remembered what Taehyung had said about his father not appreciating Taehyung’s interest in star-gazing. But Jungkook _did_ appreciate it, and he wanted Taehyung to know it.

“Well, then maybe you also know that the most famous Greek story associated with Aquila is when Zeus sent the eagle to bring the Trojan prince, Ganymede, to him. Because Ganymede was considered the most beautiful mortal man on earth, and Zeus wanted Ganymede for himself. So, like any Greek god, Zeus got what he desired, and Ganymede became his lover.”

Taehyung turned away from the mirror, his gaze locking on Jungkook, his eyes so soft that Jungkook felt his heart lurch, his stomach flipflopping uncontrollably. If Taehyung understood what Jungkook was getting at, he didn’t say it, but somehow Jungkook knew that Taehyung knew _exactly_ why he’d picked that particular constellation.

“I love it. Thank you, Kook.” Taehyung said quietly as Jungkook helped bandage his arm before Taehyung slipped his shirt back on, much to Jungkook’s disappointment.

“What do I owe you for it?” Taehyung asked as he pulled on his leather jacket next, as if he was about to leave.

Jungkook didn’t want their time together to end. He wanted as much of Taehyung as he could get.

The wedding was in just a few days, and after that, their fake relationship deal would be over. The thought made Jungkook feel an emptiness he didn’t think he could bear if he thought about it for too long.

“You don’t owe me anything.” Jungkook said, regardless of all the possible ways Taehyung could repay him that were running through his mind.

He saw what looked like a flicker of disappointment in Taehyung’s eyes. Did Taehyung _want_ to owe him something?

“Well, what if I insist?” Taehyung asked as he stepped closer and pushed a lock of Jungkook’s hair behind his ear, the back off his hand brushing down Jungkook’s cheek to his chin, the tip of his finger resting just underneath, forcing Jungkook to look right into Taehyung’s dark eyes.

Jungkook’s breath shuddered at the intimate touch, the intensity in Taehyung’s piercing gaze. Jungkook knew without any doubt that he wouldn’t be able to resist this man even if he tried to. Resistance was futile.

“Fine, if you insist.” He said with a mock sigh.

“You can repay me by coming over tonight. And bring that lube with you.”

Taehyung smirked, his hand dropping back to his side.

“Sounds good. See you then.”

It wasn’t until Taehyung had left that Jungkook collapsed onto his stool, his hand on his chest as he tried to regain his normal breathing.

“You’re in trouble, Kook.” He said quietly to himself.

“Big fucking trouble.”

\---

Kissing Taehyung was the best thing ever. Better than baseball. Better than surfing the perfect wave. Better than ice cream.

Jungkook couldn’t get satisfied. Every kiss made him want another, and another, and one more.

“I should go.” Taehyung sighed against Jungkook’s lips as the two stood outside next to Taehyung’s bike.

Taehyung had been trying to leave Jungkook’s house for the past thirty minutes, but Jungkook managed to keep pulling him back in for another kiss with little to no resistance.

He was fucking _addicted_.

“You sure you don’t want to just hang out a little longer?” Jungkook asked, a little breathless as he kissed the corner of Taehyung’s mouth, doing his very best to tempt the older one into going back inside the house.

Taehyung chuckled softly.

“It’s already 2 in the morning, Koo, and we have a game tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner.”

But neither one of them moved. Jungkook still had his arms wrapped around Taehyung’s neck while Taehyung’s hands rested on Jungkook’s hips.

So Jungkook took the opportunity to kiss Taehyung again.

The two had spent the day together, starting with Jungkook coming by Taehyung’s house early that morning to check to see how Taehyung’s tat was healing, though Taehyung had just been at Jungkook’s house the night before, “thanking” Jungkook for the ink work.

Sex with Taehyung, the only thing better than kissing Taehyung.

Jungkook had wanted to ask Taehyung to just stay the night, but he knew that it might be crossing a line they hadn’t talked about. Because Jungkook still didn’t know how much of this was just some random fun for Taehyung and how much of it wasn’t.

It wasn’t casual for Jungkook by any means, but he wasn’t sure he could tell Taehyung that.

Taehyung was a mystery, in so many ways, no matter how many layers Jungkook was beginning to peel back.

“Think Bowers is going to know we’ve been hooking up?” Jungkook asked with a shy smile.

Taehyung laughed.

“I think he’ll definitely know _something_ is up if we’re not biting each other’s heads off tomorrow.”

Jungkook gazed at Taehyung, unable to look away.

“Well…I don’t want to bite your head off.”

The full moon beamed down from above, casting a dreamy glow across the older one’s face, making him look so painfully ethereal that it was all Jungkook could do to not confess each and every little thing that was battering around inside his heart.

“I appreciate that.” Taehyung said with a laugh.

“I don’t want to bite yours off either.”

Jungkook smiled, feeling so soft it was ridiculous.

“I had fun today.” He said, thinking about how he had just spent the past 18 hours with Taehyung and wouldn’t hesitate to spend another 18 if he could.

Taehyung grinned and Jungkook’s pulse accelerated.

“Me too. Thanks for coming with me, and for giving me another perspective. I think we got some good shots.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement.

After grabbing coffee and a couple of donuts for breakfast, Jungkook had accompanied Taehyung on his latest photo assignment for the school paper.

 _“The festival is all about strawberries. Strawberry everything. Strawberry ice cream, strawberry cake, strawberry waffles, strawberry iced tea, even strawberry beer.”_ Taehyung had explained after they had ridden his motorcycle through the countryside to a little town about a half hour from the university.

It was the Annual Strawberry Festival, and the writer for the piece had asked Taehyung to make the trek out to the festival and get some shots to go along with the article.

Jungkook found himself wondering how often Taehyung took someone along with him when he was on assignment, if any part of this was typical. He couldn’t help wanting this to be special, but he also knew Taehyung’s reputation. Jungkook wished all of that didn’t matter to him, but he wanted so much for this to mean something.

 _“Ever been on a Ferris Wheel before?”_ Jungkook had asked as they looked up at the ride, Taehyung angling his camera to take a photo of the circular structure while people waved at them from the top.

“ _No. I, uh…I’m afraid of heights. If I look down, I might puke.”_

Jungkook shook his head, smiling.

_“You won’t puke. But if you think you might, just look up at the clouds…or…uh…or look at me. Focus on me and I’ll distract you.”_

Taehyung smiled roguishly.

_“Oh? And how will you do that?”_

Jungkook shrugged.

_“Go on the Ferris Wheel with me and maybe you’ll find out.”_

That had seemed to be intriguing enough for Taehyung to take the chance. And once they were on the ride, Taehyung was taking pictures, seemingly unbothered by their climbing height.

 _“You can see the whole festival from up here.”_ He said with a giddy grin as he clicked his camera.

It was adorable, and Jungkook’s heart swelled.

But then their passenger car abruptly stopped at the very top, and Taehyung’s eyes grew wide with panic.

 _“It’s okay. They just have to stop every now and then to let people off, but it will get moving again soon.”_ Jungkook said calmly as he squeezed Taehyung’s hand.

But Taehyung was still clearly uneasy.

 _“What was that thing you were going to do if I needed a distraction?”_ He asked, his eyes focusing solely on Jungkook and nowhere else, just like Jungkook had told him.

Jungkook shot him a devilish grin.

 _“You’re not going to throw up, are you?”_ He teased.

Taehyung shook his head.

_“I don’t think so, but that could change at any moment if I don’t get my mind off of us being 200 fucking feet in the air.”_

Jungkook chuckled.

_“Okay, then I think I can help. Come here.”_

Taehyung nervously shifted closer to Jungkook, the car rocking forward just enough that Taehyung had yelped and grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders, the close proximity far too tempting.

_“Fuck! This thing is—”_

But before Taehyung could finish his sentence, Jungkook had caught Taehyung’s lips with his own in a sudden, tempestuous kiss.

There was really no reason for it. No one could see them, they weren’t having to play their parts, but it didn’t seem to matter. They didn’t have to talk about it.

Jungkook just wanted this, and the fact that Taehyung was kissing him back, his hands tightly gripping the lapels of Jungkook’s jacket, keeping him close, must have meant that he wanted this too.

They were still kissing when the ride began to move again, eventually coming back down to the very bottom.

 _“Feel better now?”_ Jungkook asked once they had pulled away and their feet were back on solid ground.

His heart throbbed as his hands shook. What kind of high did Taehyung give him? He couldn’t describe it.

 _“Much better.”_ Taehyung said, blushing.

_“Thank you, Kook.”_

The two spent the entire afternoon exploring the festival while Taehyung took pictures along the way.

Jungkook loved watching Taehyung work, so impressed with the way Taehyung lined up his shots, the way he took his time to make sure he got the best angles. He handled the camera with ease, just the way he did when he had a baseball in his hand.

But Jungkook was already well aware of how good Taehyung was with his hands. Those lovely, long fingers able to draw out the most raucous, pleasured moans. Their touch so soft but powerful, steady and sensual as fuck. Jungkook couldn’t wait to be alone with him and those hands at home.

But in the meantime, Jungkook was having more fun than he’d ever imagined he could have with Taehyung in the light of day, without a bed nearby, as they tried a sweet and fluffy strawberry shortcake and drank strawberry beer. Taehyung’s gracious treat for Jungkook coming along with him in the first place.

They played some of the typical carnival games, with Jungkook winning a free, giant pretzel when he’d managed to hit hard enough to make the bell ring at the Strong Man game, promptly sharing his delicious winnings with Taehyung.

 _“Damn, Kook. How do you manage to not break everything you touch from being so strong and manly?”_ Taehyung had teased as the two left the festival to head home after Taehyung had bought some new strawberry scented shampoo and won a stuffed bunny plush at the Ring Toss game.

He had given the bunny to Jungkook as a gift for keeping him busy during the scary Ferris Wheel experience, no matter how much Jungkook had enjoyed distracting him.

 _“I guess I just have exceptionally good control of my hands.”_ Jungkook replied with a wink.

Taehyung smirked.

_“Yeah, and I’m going to make you prove it when we get back to your place.”_

Jungkook’s pulse spiked as he climbed on the back of Taehyung’s bike.

 _“I haven’t proved it enough already?”_ He asked, playing along, loving the flirtation.

Jungkook had been flirting with Taehyung for what seemed like forever, pretty much since the first day they had met, but it had taken _this_ long for Taehyung to start flirting back. Fucking _finally_.

Taehyung chuckled.

_“Nope. I need more proof. You know, for research purposes.”_

Jungkook grinned from ear to ear, having no problem helping Taehyung with his research regarding his hands.

So, on the ride back, Jungkook took the opportunity to try and drive Taehyung wild. Kissing the nape of his neck as he sped down the curvy backroads towards Jungkook’s house. Sliding his hand down the front of Taehyung’s jeans, using his other hand to dip under the hem of Taehyung’s shirt, slowly traveling up Taehyung’s stomach to his chest, his skin so smooth and warm to the touch.

Jungkook rested a hand over Taehyung’s heart, feeling the rapid beat beneath his fingers. A thrill shooting throughout his entire body when they finally pulled into Jungkook’s driveway, Yoongi and Namjoon’s cars both gone, leaving the house all to themselves for at least a little while.

 _“All that teasing wasn’t fair, Kookie.”_ Taehyung had growled as he slammed Jungkook up against the door of his bedroom, his hands frantically peeling off Jungkook’s shirt and jeans.

Jungkook moaned at the way Taehyung nipped and sucked at his neck, licking a line down to Jungkook’s collarbone, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin.

 _“You know you like it.”_ Jungkook purred, wanting to challenge the older one, to be reckless with him.

No one could take it and give it the way Taehyung could, and Jungkook never wanted this to end. The thought was far too tragic to even allow to take up space inside his mind, and he forced it away.

 _“What do you want, Koo?”_ Taehyung sighed against Jungkook’s skin as he peppered a trail of kisses back up to Jungkook’s ear, biting the lobe just enough to make Jungkook moan from the erotic ache of it.

“ _Fuck me, Tae.” He gasped._

 _“Fuck me_ now _.”_

Hours later, Jungkook’s body still felt like limp noodles from the workout as he and Taehyung continued to take far too long to say goodnight.

But Taehyung was a beast in the bedroom, and it completely made sense as to why he was so sought after by so many.

“Anytime you need help with an assignment again, let me know.” Jungkook said as Taehyung handed him the stuffed bunny that was still strapped to the back of his motorcycle.

“I will. And take care of our son.”

Jungkook laughed quietly, and he knew his eyes must be sparkling like they always did when he was ridiculously happy.

“What did we name him?” Jungkook asked as he regarded the plush toy.

Taehyung though for a minute.

“Harold?”

They both chuckled at the name as Jungkook nodded in agreement.

“I like it.”

They smiled at each other, and Jungkook could feel the warmth in his cheeks as Taehyung climbed onto his bike and started it up.

The bike snarled to life, the tremor of it on Jungkook’s lips as he leaned in to give Taehyung one last, steamy kiss goodnight.

This was their thing now, the random kisses whenever and wherever. Thank _God_ for Ferris Wheels.

“Goodnight, Kook. See you at game time.”

Jungkook nodded as he stepped away so Taehyung could back out.

“Goodnight, Tae. Drive safe.”

Taehyung smiled, and in a flash, he was speeding down the street, the loud roar of his bike disappearing into the night.

But the roar inside Jungkook’s chest wasn’t going anywhere.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Just a few chapters to go!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates @taekookibb 💜


	7. “Is our rivalry officially history?”

“You’re starting today, Jeon. Scouts for the majors are in the stands, so give them a good show.” Coach Bowers said to Jungkook, an excited gleam in his eye for one of his star players.

Jungkook swallowed hard. He wasn’t supposed to start for the next three games, per his deal with Taehyung when the older one had agreed to play Jungkook’s pretend boyfriend.

“Uh, I’m not sure I can do that, Coach.” Jungkook replied nervously as he pulled his ballcap down lower on his eyes.

He hated to lie to someone as important to him as his coach, but he had no choice.

“Why the hell not?” Coach Bowers bellowed, in disbelief.

“You’ve been giving me a lot of excuses for not starting, Jungkook. What’s going on?”

Jungkook didn’t know what to say.

“I…uh…I’m just not feeling up to it today.”

But his middle-aged coach and mentor shook his head.

“We’re talking about _scouts_ , Jeon. Major league ones, and they came to see the _best_ university ball we can give. Kim isn’t trying to get into the majors, he doesn’t need to start. But _you_ do, and today could be the day that you get on their radar.”

Jungkook could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck at the way Coach Bowers wasn’t letting up. But there was no way Jungkook could tell him the truth. He needed to come up with a better lie.

But, fortunately, he didn’t have to.

“He’ll start. He’s just a little nervous is all.”

 _Taehyung_.

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung behind him, having caught the tail end of the conversation.

“Talk some sense into him, Kim. And be _nice_ , I’m not in the mood to break up any fights today.” Bowers said with a shake of his head.

Taehyung smirked.

“I’ll be nice. Don’t worry.”

Jungkook’s heart skipped as Taehyung approached him, and for a split second he thought Taehyung might kiss him, but he’d held back.

“I’m not supposed to start for three more games. We had a deal.”

But Taehyung shook his head.

“Null and void. You fixed my bike, you gave me a tattoo, you went with me to the Strawberry Festival. You’ve done way more than you had to, Kook, so I don’t want you to miss out on the scouts.”

Jungkook sighed.

The thing was, he had _wanted_ to do all of those things for Taehyung, and he would do even more, whatever Taehyung wanted or needed.

“I thought only the minor scouts were going to come out this month. I had no idea scouts from the _majors_ were coming today.” Jungkook said with a nervous chuckle.

Taehyung flashed a mischievous grin.

“They weren’t supposed to, but I called in a few favors. They _need_ to see you play, even if you decide not to go into the majors after you graduate, it’s still good to have options.”

Jungkook was floored.

“You did that? For _me_?”

Taehyung nodded.

“Of course, it was the least I could do. So do your thing, Kook. Knock ‘em out…I mean…not _literally_ , but you know what I mean.”

Jungkook grinned, but he was still in disbelief.

“Thank you, Tae.”

Taehyung gave him a nod and that sexy smirk. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but the opening announcements were starting, signaling that Jungkook needed to get out on the mound and warm-up before the first opposing player took his position at bat.

Jungkook breathed deeply, avoiding looking into the stands, not wanting to be able to spot whoever the scouts were. He didn’t want to think about which minor league teams they were from, he just wanted to play the best ball he could.

Jungkook glanced over to the dugout. Taehyung smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

“Fucking _surreal_.” Jungkook mumbled to himself as he waved a hand at Taehyung.

He’d never thought he would see the day when Taehyung would be cheering him on, wanting him to do well and be noticed. 

Things really had changed, and in the best of ways, because Jungkook was on fire throughout the entire game.

Hardly any of the batters made it past him.

Jungkook was intensely focused on his pitching, on his cues from their catcher and his 1st baseman, on how he shifted his feet, wound up his arm. Practically flawless in his game to the point that he had struck out just about every batter that came to the plate.

The innings were so short that he didn’t even need a break when Coach Bowers asked him if he wanted Taehyung to take over for a while.

_“I’m good. I can keep going, if that’s okay with Tae.”_

Taehyung had nodded.

 _“More than okay.”_ He’d replied with a wink.

So Jungkook did just that, and when the final out was called, the team swarmed the mound to sweep Jungkook up in victory for the complete shutout of a game.

“That was fucking insane!”

“Best playing we’ve ever done!”

“Holy shit, Jeon is a fucking legend!”

The congratulatory shouts from his teammates had Jungkook grinning from ear to ear as he threw his ballcap into the air, but when Taehyung appeared in front of him, Jungkook couldn’t hide his utter elation from the win as he took Taehyung’s face in his hands and kissed him right on the mouth in front of everyone.

The audible gasp from his teammates didn’t stop him. He wanted his fill, and he knew Taehyung was definitely okay with it when his hands suddenly grabbed Jungkook’s waist while he allowed himself to be kissed.

“Well, _that_ explains a lot.” Jungkook heard Coach Bowers mumble from somewhere in the fray.

Jungkook finally pulled away, opening his eyes to see a mixture of surprise and desire on Taehyung’s face, his lips red and slick from the kisses. It made Jungkook want to kiss him even more.

“Jeon, you got some scouts who want to talk to you. Don’t keep them waiting.” Bowers said with an amused chuckle, bringing Jungkook back down to earth.

“Go get ‘em.” Taehyung said quietly before pressing his lips to Jungkook’s one more time.

Jungkook followed Coach Bowers to the waiting scouts, but he couldn’t help but turn back to see Taehyung, who was watching him go while smiling proudly.

“See what getting along can accomplish?” Coach Bowers asked when he noticed the way Jungkook was looking back at his former nemesis.

“You two putting aside your issues and opening yourselves up to each other has turned this whole team around. We were always good, but today proved just how much better we can be when we’re all in this together. I’m proud of both of you, Jungkook, and I support what you two have found with each other.”

Jungkook sighed. As happy as he was to know that Coach Bowers approved, there was still the truth of the situation hanging over him like a dark cloud.

“Thanks, Coach. But…I don’t know what will happen. Taehyung and I…we’re not really _together_ together. It’s…uh…it’s just physical…I think.”

Coach shook his head.

“Not sure I believe that, son.” He replied with a laugh.

“Maybe you two have some things to figure out, to talk about, but don’t be discouraged. I think it will all turn out just how you hope in the end.”

Jungkook closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer in hopes that his coach was right, that Jungkook could get everything he had ever wanted, and hopefully nothing less.

\---

“Oh…fuck… _Tae_ …” Jungkook groaned as Taehyung straddled his hips, Jungkook’s cock buried deep inside of him on Jungkook’s unmade bed.

Jungkook had arrived home from the ballfield only to find Taehyung’s motorcycle in his driveway and a naked Taehyung in his shower.

 _“Making yourself at home?”_ Jungkook had asked with a laugh as he’d joined the older one under the hot stream of water.

 _“Thought we could celebrate your epic win today.”_ Taehyung replied as he grabbed Jungkook’s ass while pulling him closer.

_“Do you mind?”_

Jungkook shook his head.

“ _Fuck no.”_ He said before covering Taehyung’s mouth with his own, kissing him deeply before pulling away.

“ _But it was_ our _win, not just mine. Thank you again for what you did, Tae. You’re…amazing.”_

Taehyung had blushed.

_“You don’t have to thank me, Kook."_

But Jungkook’s only response to that was another kiss, and then another on Taehyung’s cheek, and down to his neck.

 _“So, did any prospects come out of it?”_ Taehyung asked with a soft sigh as he began to shampoo his and Jungkook’s hair.

It was so easy, being like this with each other, and it had made Jungkook smile, his heart practically bursting at how fucking happy he was in that moment.

_“A couple teams are going to be tracking me. I’ll see them again during training this summer, but yeah, looks promising if I decide to go that route.”_

Taehyung gave a satisfied nod.

 _“I’m proud of you.”_ He said quietly before pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s lips.

_“Yeah? Do I get a prize for my hard work today?”_

A low chuckle rumbled in Taehyung’s throat.

 _“Of course.”_ He replied, his deep voice dripping with lust.

_“You get to fuck me.”_

Amazing how just one sentence could make Jungkook feel weak all over.

Shower sex with Taehyung, just another double underlined item to add to Jungkook’s growing list of why he was so in love with this man.

But when Taehyung began to turn around and put his hands up against the slick tile wall of the shower so Jungkook could work him open, Jungkook quickly stopped him.

 _“No, not that way.”_ He said as he grabbed Taehyung’s waist and turned him back around to face him.

_“I want to look at you.”_

Taehyung’s eyes widened for a split second before giving way to the most lethal of gazes.

_“Anything you want, Koo.”_

Good fucking God in heaven, Taehyung was going to be the end of him.

But when the water in the shower began to run cold, Taehyung and Jungkook had stumbled out of it and onto the bed, their bodies still wet, soaked hair dripping into each other’s eyes, but neither one giving a shit about any of that when this felt just too fucking _good_.

“You’re so gorgeous…so fucking beautiful.” Jungkook heard himself say as Taehyung ground himself into Jungkook’s lap.

It was the god’s honest truth, though Jungkook hadn’t really meant to say it out loud. But for whatever reason his mouth kept allowing so many words that had once been unspoken to tumble out, the honesty lifting something inside Jungkook’s chest.

“I know you probably hear that all the time…but…it’s true…”

Taehyung’s breathless laugh in Jungkook’s ear sent shockwaves down to his cock, already so painfully hard inside Taehyung.

“Sounds good hearing it from you…” Taehyung said before licking the spot just below Jungkook’s earlobe, pushing himself down harder, Jungkook bottoming out with an erotic wince.

“Fuck… _baby_.” Jungkook drawled, his hands cupping Taehyung’s ass, grinding harder into him until Taehyung was whimpering, throwing back his head as he leaned back, bracing himself with a hand on the bed, the other gripping Jungkook’s shoulder.

Jungkook felt dizzy, the kind of mind-altering high that you could never achieve with any kind of drug, but could only experience from someone who finds a way to shift and stir into every corner of your mind and heart, settling themselves into those places with no intention of ever leaving.

It transcended love, and Jungkook felt so overwhelmed with not knowing what he should do about what he felt.

So all he _could_ seem to do was stare at the sinful, blissed-out look on Taehyung’s face and bite his lip, not wanting to let anything else slip past and potentially ruin everything.

If only he knew what was going on in Taehyung’s heart and mind. If only he had the answer. But if it wasn’t what he wanted, then he couldn’t have this anymore, he couldn’t have this incredible human being in his bed, moaning his name, coming hard on his command.

“Come for me, Tae…come, baby.”

Jungkook stroked Taehyung’s cock, just the mere touch making Taehyung growl through his climax, sitting up as he draped himself over Jungkook’s shoulders, his hot breath fanning Jungkook’s neck.

“Holy _shit_ …” Taehyung gasped, the aftershocks of his orgasm causing his incredible body to shudder just as Jungkook closed his eyes tight, his own release exploding as he yelped into Taehyung’s damp hair.

The two collapsed onto their backs, breathing hard as they stared up at the ceiling.

During the handful of times they’d had sex, they had gone hard and fast and desperate, but never quite _that_ hard. Jungkook knew his own reasons behind it, why he had given everything he had to rock Taehyung’s world, but he didn’t know Taehyung’s reasons, and it was driving him crazy.

“You kissed me in front of everyone.” Taehyung finally said with a breathless laugh.

Jungkook turned his head, met with Taehyung’s stunning profile in the late afternoon light of his bedroom.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jungkook said, embarrassed by how he’d maybe misread Taehyung’s reaction to it.

But Taehyung shook his head.

“It’s okay. Half of our team saw us makeout at Hobi’s anyway. I just had no idea how Coach would react.”

Jungkook chuckled.

“Well, don’t worry. He thinks it’s great for the team, seeing as how the end of our bitter rivalry has brought everyone together.”

Taehyung turned his body so he was laying on his side, facing Jungkook, a demure smile on his lips.

“Is it the end? Is our rivalry officially history?”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, pursing his lips.

“Would you like it to be?”

Taehyung nodded yes.

“I’m really more of a lover than a fighter anyway.”

A laugh escaped Jungkook’s throat.

“Yeah, I figured that out when I realized how much you were thirsting for me.”

Taehyung made a face of annoyance, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Okay, fine. I’ll admit it, but only because I know that you wanted to ask me out last year.”

Jungkook felt his face turn hot.

“Ugh, did Jimin tell you that?”

Taehyung nodded, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Yep. Apparently, you and I are his and Yoongi’s favorite topic of conversation.” Taehyung replied.

“They must not have a lot to talk about then.” Jungkook said with a laugh.

“But…say I _had_ gotten the nerve to ask you out, would you have said no?”

Taehyung pursed his lips, thinking.

“I probably would have said no purely based on principle, but then I would have secretly hated myself for not taking my chance.”

Jungkook mused over what a real date between them would be like as he tenderly swiped his thumb over Taehyung’s luscious bottom lip.

“I would have shown you a good time. I can be pretty fun.”

Taehyung chuckled softly.

“Oh, I know. I’m _very_ aware of how fun you are.” He said before pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s lips.

 _Fuck_ , this was just too perfect, and Jungkook’s heart was completely in Taehyung’s hands. He owned it, and there was no way he could ever get it back.

“In fact, I think I should tell you something.” Taehyung said with a timid tremor in his deep voice, his mouth still so close, his hot breath fanning across Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook’s heart throbbed ruthlessly in his chest, desperate to hear what Taehyung looked so nervous to say.

“What?” he asked when Taehyung continued to look so hesitant.

Taehyung gulped, the bob of his Adam’s apple bringing Jungkook’s focus to his neck, a neck he fucking worshipped.

“I…uh…”

Jungkook’s eyes were wide with curiosity, anticipation, his heart pounding so hard he swore Taehyung could hear it.

Please, for fuck’s sake let Taehyung say what he was _dying_ for him to say.

“Jungkook, I think I—”

But before he could say the rest, there was a booming knock on Jungkook’s bedroom door before it swung open.

Fucking _Yoongi_.

“Hey, sweethearts!” Yoongi shouted as he folded his arms, smiling smugly as Jungkook grabbed at his bedsheets to pull over the two of them, though Taehyung didn’t seem the least bit concerned about being completely naked and exposed.

Jungkook understood Taehyung’s confidence, though, and he admired it.

“We only have an hour until we have to be at the wedding rehearsal. And unless you have some clothes here, Tae, I don’t think Jin and Joon will appreciate you wearing your baseball uniform to dinner at that swanky restaurant afterwards.”

Taehyung groaned as he sat up in the bed.

“Guess I better go and get ready.” He said with a crooked grin, his hair mussed from the sex, his cheeks still flushed and his lips still swollen.

Jungkook felt like a useless pile of mush at the sight. If only he could have this all the time, whenever he wanted.

“See you later.” Jungkook said before sitting up and kissing him tenderly, his hand cupping Taehyung’s cheek.

“Ugh, you two are so fucking whipped.”

Jungkook glared at his roommate and friend.

“Get the hell out of here, Yoongi.”

But after Taehyung had left and Jungkook had taken another shower, Yoongi came to his room again, avoiding the bed and opting to sit on Jungkook’s desk chair instead.

“Level with me, Kook. What’s up with you and Tae?”

Jungkook shrugged.

“It’s just sex, Yoon.”

But Yoongi shook his head.

“It’s clearly not. I see the heart eyes you have for him, and he has them for you too. When are you going to tell him that this whole getting your ex’s back thing was bullshit from the very beginning?”

Jungkook sighed.

“I’m going to talk to him soon. I swear.”

Yoongi regarded his best friend with a contemplative look.

“You love him.”

It was a statement, not even a question.

Jungkook’s pulse spiked at hearing it out loud, but he nodded yes. He never could lie to Yoongi.

“And I know it’s risky, and I haven’t forgotten all of your warnings, Yoongi.” He said with total conviction in his tone.

Jungkook didn’t take any of this lightly. He _couldn’t_ , not when his heart was so profoundly involved.

“I realize that this could all go really fucking badly, but I still want my chance to find out.”

Yoongi nodded, understanding what his best friend was saying.

“I know, and honestly, it’s not even about Taehyung anymore, JK. He’s obviously changed, and I have no doubt that it has a lot to do with you. Jimin even agreed.” Yoongi said with a smirk.

“He said he’s never seen Taehyung so happy and hopeful before when it comes to love. That he’s always been a huge cynic, but ever since you two started spending all this time together, he’s like a whole new person. So, my only concern now is you. What what about _you_? You’ve always said that you struggle with commitment. Can you give Taehyung all of yourself? Can you make him a priority?”

Jungkook didn’t even have to think about his answer to that question.

“Yes, I can.” Jungkook replied adamantly.

“I mean, I can’t predict the future or anything, but Taehyung makes me feel different. And maybe it’s because he’s _supposed_ to make me feel different, because he’s meant for me or something.”

Yoongi smiled warmly, a proud look on his face.

“I believe you, Jungkookie. So now you just need to tell Tae that, and then…get ready for greatness.”

\---

“And then we’ll release the doves and the three-string quartet will play a classical rendition of ‘ _All You Need is Love’_ by the Beatles, the groomsmen will walk back down the aisle with sparklers in each hand. But make sure not to get too close to my Aunt Neena, she wears a gallon worth of hairspray on her bouffant.”

Jungkook chuckled as he looked across the aisle at Taehyung who was rolling his eyes at Seokjin’s directions.

“It’s a little extra, don’t you think?” Jimin asked with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest.

Seokjin scoffed.

“Um, _no_ , Jimin. It’s a celebration of mine and Joon’s everlasting love. _Nothing_ is extra.”

“Yeah, Jimin, nothing Seokjin has planned is at all completely over the top and exorbitant. How dare you!” Taehyung added sarcastically as he playfully nudged Jimin in the ribs.

Seokjin scowled at his two best friends.

“Hey, talk to me about exorbitant the day you walk down the aisle, Taehyung. Besides, Joon supports all of it. Right, Joonyboo?”

Namjoon sighed, but the look on his face was one of pure happiness. Talk about _whipped_.

But Jungkook knew he didn’t have much room to talk when he felt his own heart quicken at the way Taehyung blushed at what Seokjin had said. Jungkook was convinced that whoever ended up marrying Taehyung would be a sublimely happy man or woman, and he already envied them.

“Right, babe. Our wedding will be the event of the decade thanks to you.” Namjoon confirmed as he wrapped an arm around Seokjin’s waist and kissed him on the temple.

Seokjin smiled smugly before handing each groomsman an unlit sparkler to practice with, despite Jimin’s disdain.

The wedding party went through the whole ceremony a few more times until it was seamless enough to get Seokjin’s approval. Everyone was getting hungry and ready to drink while celebrating the impending Kim wedding that would be taking place the following evening, on Valentine’s Day.

“So what do you say, Koo? Will you be my Valentine tomorrow?” Taehyung asked, obviously tipsy from his strawberry daquiri as he gazed into Jungkook’s eyes.

The two had sat next to each other at dinner, unable to keep their hands or lips off of one another except for in between bites of grilled swordfish and roasted chicken.

Jungkook was drunk in love, and he didn’t care how obvious it was.

“You don’t already have one?” Jungkook asked coyly.

Taehyung smirked.

“Nope. Kinda been waiting for one guy in particular to ask me, but I decided to just ask him instead.”

Jungkook’s cheeks burned red.

“What are you? 10-years-old?” Jungkook teased.

Taehyung answered him with a sultry kiss on the mouth.

“Okay…definitely not 10.” Jungkook murmured before going back in for another.

“So?” Taehyung asked quietly, his lips brushing against Jungkook’s.

Jungkook chuckled.

“Yes. I’ll be your Valentine, Taehyungie. And I think I know the perfect first date. Want to go to a wedding with me?”

They laughed, caught in a world of their own making, practically unaware of anything or anyone else.

Champagne was poured, dessert was passed around, toasts were made, and Jungkook eventually found a moment where he could go have a smoke with his beer while Taehyung was busy talking to Namjoon’s dad about some kind of marketing internship at Mr. Kim’s company.

Sure, an internship was a good idea right out of college, but Jungkook still thought Taehyung should internship somewhere where he could hone his photography skills. Or maybe he would still consider going pro. When Jungkook had spoken with the scouts earlier that day, they had mentioned their disappointment in Taehyung not seeming interested in pursuing a professional baseball career, but maybe the right offer would be something Taehyung might be into. Even though Jungkook didn’t love the idea of being separated if they were both pro ball players potentially on different teams, he just wanted Taehyung to be happy, and to love what he was doing with his life.

Jungkook was deep in thought as he leaned back against the cool stucco exterior of the restaurant. It was still cold out most days, and they were due for a fresh snowfall the following week, cancelling their next game and freeing them up for the trip to Belize.

But the forecast for wedding day had predicted fairly mild temperatures for the outdoor ceremony. Jungkook hoped like hell that the weathermen weren’t wrong or they would have to answer to Seokjin. And no one deserved that kind of Groomzilla wrath.

Jungkook took a drag from his cigarette, knowing he should quit the habit even though he didn’t do it often. But Taehyung had told him that his singing voice was too beautiful to ruin in with “little sticks of death” as he’d called them. The memory making Jungkook smile to himself before he snuffed out the lit end of the cigarette into the ground and tossed the butt into a nearby dumpster.

“Still smoking, huh?”

Jungkook looked up to see Jaehyun approaching where he stood, looking a little worse for wear than usual.

“Uh, kind of. I’m quitting, though.”

Jaehyun nodded.

“Taehyung’s influence?”

Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Why do you care?”

Jaehyun shrugged.

“I shouldn’t, I guess.”

“Then don’t.” Jungkook retorted.

The two said nothing else for a brief moment before Jaehyun spoke up again.

“I can’t help not caring, Kook. Seeing you two together…it’s hard.”

Jungkook was confused.

“Hard? Why?”

Jaehyung sighed as he leaned against a railing, crossing his arms.

“Because, to put it simply, I’m not over you. And Johnny…he’s not over Tae.” Jaehyun replied with a defeated look on his face.

Jungkook didn’t know what to say, this was news to him, and it had caught him of guard. So Jaehyun took it upon himself to fill the silence.

“To be honest with you, Jungkook, this whole thing with me and Johnny, it wasn’t even real.”

Now Jungkook was even more confused.

“Not real? What…what are you saying, Jae? That you and Johnny have been faking your relationship?”

Jungkook knew that was _exactly_ what Jaehyun was saying, but he still found it hard to believe, even though he and Taehyung were guilty of doing the very same thing.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.” Jaehyun said with a nod.

“Johnny and I are not really dating. It was all just a scam to see if we could get our ex’s back.”

Jungkook’s first instinct was to tell Jaehyun to fuck off, because a part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was just another ploy to try and get him to admit to his own dishonesty regarding his relationship with Taehyung. And it seemed plausible, except for the fact that Jaehyun looked terrible, and hurt to the point that maybe he really _had_ felt the need to do something drastic. As much as Jungkook hated to admit it, he could relate.

“Don’t fuck around, Jae. That’s not funny.”

But Jaehyun shook his head.

“I’m not trying to be funny, Kook. It’s the truth. It’s why Johnny and I were so suspicious of you and Taehyung in the first place, because we knew what it looked like to be faking it for others. You two looked so awkward in the beginning, you didn't seem to really know anything about each other, so it didn’t seem real. But now, it’s obvious that something has changed between you two.”

Jungkook gave Jaehyun a skeptical look, still unsure of how legit his whole side of the conversation was.

“What do you mean?”

Jaehyun let out a cynical laugh.

“You two don’t even spare Johnny and I a glance anymore. You’re so wrapped up in each other. The way you look at him, the way he looks at _you_. I don’t know if you two were fake or not, but it’s clear that you two are in love. Am I right?”

Jaehyun was fishing for information, but Jungkook wasn’t about to tell him anything about how he felt before he’d even told Taehyung. Everything Jaehyun seemed to do or say lately seemed so calculated and suspicious.

“So, you’re telling me that you and Johnny aren’t together? Like at all? That even if this really was a whole elaborate scheme, nothing has come from it? Because you two have been pretty damn convincing.”

Jaehyun shook his head as he let out a bitter laugh.

“We’re not together and we never were. Even before the whole wedding thing, we had planned to try and get yours and Taehyung’s attention. It seemed to be working. You both looked miserable when you saw us together. And then Joon proposed to Jin and we were all asked to be groomsmen. It seemed just too perfect. Johnny and I were convinced that the romance and magic of a wedding could reignite the spark with our ex's, to mend what had been broken.”

Jaehyun sighed heavily before continuing.

“We thought it would work since _we_ were the ones who did the breaking up, going on the hope that you and Taehyung weren’t over us yet. But apparently we were wrong.”

Jungkook ran a frustrated hand through his hair, starting to believe Jaehyun while also trying to control his anger towards his ex.

Even with how furious he was, Jungkook still felt bad about having put his ex through something that caused him to create something so deceptive.

“Jae, I swear to god if this is some kind of sick joke—”

“It’s not a joke, Kook.” Jaehyung cut in.

“But it _was_ a stupid idea. Look how badly in backfired on us. You and Taehyung look so happy together. Too bad he’s too naïve to know what he’d be getting himself into if he sticks around long enough.”

The venom in Jaehyun’s words was unmistakable.

“Don’t go there, Jae. You know _nothing_ about me and Taehyung.” Jungkook seethed.

Jaehyun scoffed.

“I know that you look at _him_ the way you used to look at _me_. That in the beginning it was hot and fast and incredible. But it won’t last. Eventually you won’t care as much, you won’t let him close enough, you won’t give him your time. And slowly but surely you will cause that glow on his face and the light in his eyes to fade until he’s burnt out. Just like you did to me.”

Jungkook scowled.

“If I did that to you, then why did you want me back?”

A bitter laugh escaped Jaehyun’s throat at the question.

“Who the fuck knows!” He said as he threw up his hands.

“I guess I thought I could change you, help you, that if I just persevered that my efforts would pay off eventually. I thought that if you wanted a second chance with me bad enough that you would be willing to do what it takes to make things work. It was foolish of me, I know. But sometimes we think with our hearts instead of our heads.”

Jungkook shook his head, he didn’t want to let Jaehyun’s words affect him, to get to him, but so much of what he was saying was hard to hear and hard to admit to himself.

“I won’t do to Taehyung what I did to you. It’s different—”

But Jaehyun wouldn’t let him finish.

“That’s _exactly_ what you said about _me_ , Kook! You told _me_ that it was different with me! And maybe it was at first, maybe you really believed that, but look what happened. I faked dating someone to try and get you back! Look at my _face_ , look at how pathetic you’ve made me. Do you really want to do this to someone else? To Taehyung? Because if you care about him as much as you say you do, then don’t fuck him over like you did to everyone else who’s fallen in love with you.”

Jaehyun’s words kept pelting him like hailstones, hitting hard without surrender.

“I bet you haven’t even told him that you love him. Just like you never told me. And it’s because you don’t really know what love is, Jungkook, and I don’t think you ever will.”

With that, Jaehyun stormed back inside the restaurant, leaving Jugnkook stunned and alone and reeling from not knowing what the hell he was supposed to do now.

He didn’t want to believe anything Jaehyun had claimed, but Jaehyun knew him better than most people, had been truly invested in Jungkook and their relationship. Maybe he saw Jungkook with clarity while Jungkook saw himself in a cloud of Taehyung infused bliss.

But no matter what Jaehyun said, Jungkook was certain that he _did_ love Taehyung. No fucking doubt.

But what would happen if he told Taehyung he loved him, and wanted to be with him? What would happen if Taehyung felt the same and they decided to be together? Would he do what he’d done to Jaehyun? Would he hurt Taehyung? Would he disappoint him? Would he break him and take away the sparkle in his eyes?

The thought was utterly heartbreaking.

And as much as Jungkook wished he could just go home and brood, he forced himself to go back inside and join his friends.

His heart was in his throat when Taehyung saw him return, smiling that incredible smile, and making his way over to him.

“Hey, you okay?” Taehyung asked, a look of concern washing over his features once he was closer.

Jungkook nodded.

“Then why do you look like we’re down by three with only one inning left?”

Jungkook forced a smile, not sure what he should say. Should he tell Taehyung his fears? He wanted to, but how could he do that without telling Taehyung he was in love with him? Especially when this didn’t feel like the right moment to tell him such a bigtime game-changer.

“I just…I’ll miss you tonight.” Jungkook managed to reply, and it was the truth.

At least some honesty felt right in that moment, even if he couldn’t say it all.

Taehyung’s face softened, his smile returning.

“Yeah, I’ll miss you too. But Seokjin wants one last night with me and Jimin at the house. I guess you, Yoongi, and Joon will be doing the same.”

Jungkook nodded.

“Yeah, we’re having one last _Overwatch_ battle until we pass out in our game chairs.” Jungkook said with a laugh.

Taehyung chuckled.

“Sounds awesome. Well, we’re heading out, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as he splayed a hand across Jungkook’s cheek, kissing him in that knee-weakening way that Jungkook was never quite able to recover from.

Taehyung kissed like the devil, and he tasted like strawberries, and all Jungkook wanted to do was melt into him and never let go.

But Jaehyun’s words had been cast like a curse, and Jungkook couldn’t shake them from his heart and mind.

As much as he had wanted to talk to Joon and Yoongi about it, he couldn’t. Namjoon deserved one last lighthearted night of bachelorhood, and Jungkook refused to ruin it with his mindfuck of a problem.

The only thing he could do was hope he’d feel different in the morning, and that maybe he could forget the ache in his heart and the nausea in his gut.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting angsty! But we’re also seeing how crazy JK and Tae are for each other 😉 Chapter 8 will be a rollercoaster, but never fear, I’m all about happy endings 🥰
> 
> If you’re just now joining the story, you can follow me for updates and such on Twitter @taekookibb 💜


	8. "Go over there and claim your man!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one plus an Epilogue! I'm posting chapter 8 early this week because the entire fic is finished! I'm in the process of editing Chapter 9 and the Epilogue and then the story will be complete and posted in full very soon! I hope you guys who have been reading all this time look forward to it. Thank you for sticking with me! XOXOXOXOXO

[Mr. Sandman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA)

[2U (Cover by Jungkook)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHQiBvr-uGU)

“Uh, Kook! There’s, uh, some-thing at the door for you!”

Jungkook woke from a fitful night’s sleep to the sound of Yoongi’s voice calling him.

He groaned as he rolled out of his bed and threw on a t-shirt.

“What the fuck are talking about, Yoongi?” He growled as he approached the front door, only to be met by Yoongi and Namjoon wearing huge grins on their faces as they stifled their laughter at whatever it was that was on their front porch.

“Um, someone sent you something for Valentine’s Day.” Namjoon said as he stood aside so Jungkook could see out of the front door.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. But sure enough, standing out on the front stoop was a quartet of men dressed up as giant hearts, red tights and all.

“Jungkook! Happy Valentine’s Day!” One of the hearts exclaimed before all four suddenly burst into song.

“ _Mr. Sandmaaaaan, bring me a dream! Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen! Give him two lips like roses and clover, and tell him that his lonely nights are over!”_

Jungkook stood in shock as he listened in stunned silence while Namjoon and Yoongi had their phones right on him, filming his reaction to what had been surely Taehyung’s doing.

_“Sandman, I’m so alone, Don’t have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beeeeeam! Mr. Sandman bring me a dreeeeeam!”_

The song continued, and Jungkook found himself grinning from ear to ear, still in a sleepy haze and wondering if this was actually happening or if he was more out of it than he thought.

“So _whipped_.” He heard Yoongi say with a laugh.

And when the song finally ended, one of the hearts handed Jungkook a bouquet of red roses.

“From your Valentine, Taehyung. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

All four hearts waved as they turned to leave, and Jungkook finally found his voice.

“Uh…thank you?” He said as he picked out the card from the bouquet, his name written in cursive on the front.

“Wow…I never thought I’d see the day something like _that_ would show up at our door for Jungkook. Seems like such a Seokjin thing to do.” Yoongi said as they went back inside the house.

Namjoon chuckled.

“Where do you think Tae got the idea?”

Jungkook set the flowers on the counter, too immersed in reading the card to care about how much enjoyment his best friends were getting at his expense.

_Kook,_

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist wanting to do something cliché and cheesy for you on Valentine’s Day. I hope you don’t hate me for it, but if you do then I promise to make it up to you (wink, wink). Looking forward to the rest of our Valentine’s Day together, because I have something important to tell you. See you soon._

_XOXO Taehyung_

“Something _important_ to tell you, huh?” Yoongi said, peering over Jungkook’s shoulder at the card.

Jungkook’s heart thundered in his chest.

“Fuck.” He said on a sigh.

“Is that good or bad?” Namjoon asked, a questioning look on his face.

“It’s _good_! He’s probably going to tell Kook he loves him.”

Jungkook swallowed hard.

Up until last night, he had been _dying_ to know how Taehyung felt about him, hoping like hell that what they felt was mutual, and Jungkook had been almost positive that Taehyung was about to confess after they’d had sex the day before, up until Yoongi had interrupted.

But during the night, Jaehyun’s words had managed to coil and wind into something that was now out of Jungkook’s control. He hadn’t wanted to let those words take root, but they had, and now Jungkook felt so incredibly undeserving of Taehyung, undeserving of his love and attention and everything else in between.

Jungkook was convinced that Taehyung could do better. That he _should_ do better.

“Jungkook and Taehyung. Wow, fucking _finally_.” Namjoon said as he clapped Jungkook on the back.

“Not just _fucking_ , but in _love_.” Yoongi said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Jungkook before leaving the kitchen to go get ready for the day’s festivities.

“So how come you don’t look _nearly_ as excited as I thought you would be? You’ve been wanting this for a long time, Kook. What gives?” Namjoon asked, looking concerned for his friend.

Jungkook shook his head. What kind of groomsman would he be if he unloaded all of his drama onto Namjoon right now, and on his wedding day?

“Nothing…I’m just…I’m nervous, I guess. I haven’t told him how I feel.”

Namjoon smiled.

“Don’t be nervous. Just enjoy the moment. You deserve to be happy, Kook.”

But sadly, Jungkook wasn’t sure if that was true anymore.

Jungkook had managed to avoid Taehyung for most of the morning since the two grooms were staying away from each other prior to the wedding, and that included their respective groomsmen.

Taehyung was holed up with Jimin and Seokjin at Seokjin’s parent’s house while Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon were in the throes of wedding prep at Namjoon’s mom and dad’s.

But Jungkook couldn’t avoid Taehyung’s texts.

**_Tae:_** _Good morning handsome_

 ** _Tae:_** 😉

 **_Me:_ ** _Good morning_

 **_Me:_ ** _I’ve never been woken up like that before btw_

 **_Me:_ ** _Thank you…_

 **_Me:_ ** _I guess? lol_

 **_Tae:_ ** _lol_

 **_Tae:_ ** _do you hate me?_

 **_Me:_ ** _not at all_

 **_Me:_ ** _that was a first for me_

 **_Me:_ ** _but I might have nightmares of giant singing hearts for years to come_

 **_Tae:_ ** _poor baby_

 **_Tae:_ ** _I’ll still make it up to you tho_

 **_Tae:_ ** _😉_

 **_Tae:_ ** _happy valentines day_

 **_Me:_ ** _happy valentines day 2 u_

 **_Tae:_ ** _Can we talk later?_

 **_Me:_ ** _sure_

Jungkook’s stomach churned, knowing what the talk might be and knowing what he was going to have to do about it, what he was going to be forced to say in return.

It was the worst feeling he’d had in his entire life.

And it didn’t help that come wedding time, Taehyung looked like sex incarnate as he stood lined up between Jimin and Johnny on Seokjin’s side of the altar. His tux fitting his tall, muscular frame so agonizingly perfect that Jungkook’s pulse raced out of control, his cock twitching in his pants thinking about what it would be like to peel that suit off of Taehyung piece by piece.

 _Fuck my life_ , Jungkook thought to himself as his eyes refused to look away from the man he loved with every single fucking cell in his entire body.

Taehyung flashed him the most savage of smiles, and Jungkook couldn’t help but smile back.

But when the ceremony began, Jungkook fought hard to keep his focus on the two groom’s exchanging the most emotional and sentimental vows Jungkook hadn’t quite been prepared to hear.

He knew that Namjoon had been working on his vows to Seokjin ever since he’d proposed, and it had certainly paid off when every single pair of eyes had tears in them. Not that making everyone absurdly emotional had been the intent, but it had happened just the same.

“You’re my world, my rock, my safe place, my everything. It is _the_ greatest honor of my life and beyond to be the man that makes you feel safe, content, supported and whole.” Namjoon said as he held Seokjin’s hands in his, eyes wet but with a dimpled grin on his face.

Jungkook could feel his own tears welling up, and he wondered how Taehyung was faring, but he couldn’t bear to look at him, not when everything he was hearing from his two friends were the exact words he wished he could say to the man across the aisle.

“I feel as if I don’t remember what my life was like before you were in it. Every day I wake up in disbelief that you are mine and that I am yours, and that we get to start this new adventure together. Sometimes, all I can think to say to you is thank you. Thank you, my Joonie, for choosing _me_.” Seokjin said through sniffs and smiles.

Jungkook watched as Jimin and Yoongi handed the platinum wedding bands to the groom’s before Namjoon and Seokjin slipped them onto each other’s left hands.

It wasn’t long before Hobi was announcing the two of them as husband and husband while the doves were released, fluttering up high into the bright, late afternoon sky.

The groomsmen lined up behind the grooms back down the aisle, sparklers in hand, but Jungkook still kept his eyes trained on the back of Yoongi’s tux jacket, avoiding Taehyung as best he could.

But before he even knew what was happening, Jungkook was being pulled by his wrist and right into Taehyung’s arms as the wedding party gathered near the large, marble fountain where photos would be taken before the reception.

And then Taehyung’s lips were on his in a passionate kiss that Jungkook didn’t have the resolve to deny.

Fucking _hell_ , it felt so good to kiss him. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since the last time he’d had Taehyung’s mouth on his and yet it felt like an eternity. How would he _ever_ be able to let this go?

“I’m not really into weddings and all that, but I can admit that what I just witnessed might have been the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.” Taehyung sighed once he’d pulled away, but not taking his arms from around Jungkook’s shoulders.

“Well, then you’ve definitely never seen four men dressed up like giant hearts singing ‘Mr. Sandman.’” Jungkook replied with a grin he couldn’t contain as he gazed into Taehyung’s dark, intoxicating eyes.

“Talk about romantic.”

Taehyung chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on Jungkook’s lips.

“So glad my surprise had such an impact.”

Jungkook nodded.

“I’ll never be able to top that. You should probably get a better Valentine than me.”

Taehyung wouldn’t have known it, but there was a big part of Jungkook that wasn’t at all joking.

If only he could make Taehyung understand that he shouldn’t be investing his time and energy into someone who might potentially end up hurting him. Someone who caused Jaehyun to do look at him as if Jungkook was repeatedly stabbing him in the gut every time he even glanced in Taehyung’s direction.

“Hmm, maybe I should, but I’d like to wait until I see what my Valentine has planned for tonight once this wedding thing is over.”

Jungkook felt his knees go weak. God, if _only_. If only he could have Taehyung in his bed later. To end their Valentine’s Day on a lascivious note.

“Taehyungie! We need you!”

Taehyung and Jungkook suddenly turned their heads to the sound of Seokjin calling frantically.

“Gotta go. I’m the b-cut photographer today.” He said as he held up his 35mm Canon Rebel with a roll of his eyes but a grin on his sweet lips.

“We’ll continue this later.”

He pecked Jungkook’s lips one more time before hurrying off to where Seokjin was trying to place all his relatives according to height for a family photo.

Jungkook’s heart was pounding angrily, not agreeing with his brain when it came to all of the thoughts and feelings bouncing between the two organs. His heart longing desperately for Taehyung while his mind kept circulating a chant of crushing thoughts.

He could feel someone watching him as he turned his head towards where the groomsmen were awaiting their turn for wedding photos.

The look on Jaehyun’s face was just as dejected as the night before, his shoulders heaving as he turned and forced a weak smile at Johnny.

Jungkook needed a drink, and as soon as humanly possible.

“Where you going, Kook?” He heard Yoongi call after him.

But Jungkook didn’t reply as he headed down the stone path towards the reception hall.

If he was going to get through this wedding, he was going to need hard liquor and a lot of it.

\---

“Five minutes, Kookie.”

Jungkook looked up at Jimin, who had popped his head into the coat room where Jungkook was tuning his guitar and taking his time with it so he could avoid everyone for as long as he could leading up to his performance, and to sober-up just enough to not fuck this up.

Namjoon had asked him a week earlier if he would be willing to play a song at the reception after the toasts were made, and Jungkook had happily agreed, especially when Namjoon had told him the song he wanted.

 _“It’s a special one for me and Jin.”_ He’d said.

Fortunately, it was a song Jungkook loved and knew well and had even taped a cover of one night on Yoongi’s recording equipment in his bedroom.

But when there was only about a minute left, and the sound of loud clapping could be heard, Jungkook knew it was time to get himself in place and avoid Taehyung’s gaze once again.

It would be easy this time. He knew the guitar chords by heart, so he could keep his eyes closed as he sang, seemingly so into the song, feeling the emotion of it, not making it obvious that he couldn’t look at the face of the man he loved but couldn’t allow himself to have.

“Good evening, everyone! And congratulations to the Kim’s.” Jungkook said with compulsory jubilance as he pretended to play with the tuning pegs on his guitar.

“I’m Namjoon’s newly abandoned roommate and jilted best friend who now has to put up with Yoongi and his weird cooking experiments all by myself.”

Laughter from the wedding guests. Jungkook felt a little more at ease.

“I suppose I’ll survive if Jin lets him have a guy’s night out every once in a while.”

“We’ll see!” Came Jin’s voice from where he sat at a small groom and groom table with Namjoon.

Jungkook chuckled along with the crowd.

“Well, in the meantime, here’s a little song Joon requested for his new husband.”

Other than the sounds of clinking glasses and the metallic tap of forks on plates of wedding cake, the room was silent, waiting for whatever next romantic moment they were all about to witness.

And if it hadn’t been for the way his eyes seemed to find Taehyung’s without even trying to, he might have been okay, but Taehyung was smiling at him proudly, smugly, like he knew exactly who Jungkook was going home with that night, and none of the single wedding guests even remotely had a shot.

Jungkook paused, having to think about which frets his fingers needed to be on as he tried to forget that look on Taehyung’s heartbreakingly handsome face.

He took a deep breath and began.

_“No limit in the sky that I won’t fly for ya…no amount of tears in my eyes that I won’t cry for ya…”_

Jungkook took another breath before the next line, his fingers moving easily over the strings, his eyes closed, not thinking about anyone’s eyes on him except for one person.

_“With every breath, that I take, I want you to share that air with me. There’s no promise that I won’t keep…I’ll climb a mountain, there’s none too steep.”_

The entire reception hall was silent except for Jungkook’s voice and his beat-up acoustic guitar. It was too quiet, he needed an anchor, something to calm his nerves.

He allowed his eyes to find Taehyung again, though he knew he shouldn’t do this, he did it anyway. He stared at him while he sang, the look on Taehyung’s face filling Jungkook’s heart with an all-encompassing love mixed up with an absolutely devastating pain.

It was heaven and hell all at once.

_“When it comes to you, there’s no crime…let’s take both of our souls and intertwine. When it comes to you, don’t be blind…watch me speak from my heart when it comes to you…comes to you…”_

Taehyung stared back, his mouth moving along to the lyrics as Jungkook sang into the mic. Taehyung knew the song too, word for word. Of course he did. There was so much about the two of them that was the same. Their differences seemed to fit together just as well as their similarities did. No one had to tell Jungkook how rare and special that was. And he wanted it. He wanted it forever, if it was what Taehyung wanted to.

Jungkook finished the song to claps and cheers and whistles, taking his bow as he left the stage, suddenly bombarded by friends and wedding guests who were amazed at his voice, his poise, who had never seen him play or sing before and were sincerely impressed.

It made him feel good, though he remained humble. But it reminded him of all the times he did well after an inning at the mound, when he came off the field after striking someone out. But those times were nothing like this, not when he turned his head looking for Taehyung only to find Jaehyun standing back in a corner by the stage with tears streaming down his face, looking as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and put through a shredder.

The sting of it jolted Jungkook back into reality, back into remembering that he never wanted to see Taehyung suffer the way Jaehyun was. If just the _thought_ of it was torture enough, then having it actually come to fruition at some point was utterly agonizing.

Jungkook couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hurt Taehyung like that. Better to save him from it now no matter how Taehyung might be feeling.

He searched for Taehyung, and found that he was still in the same place he’d been during Jungkook’s performance, but this time, Johnny was the one holding his attention.

Jungkook couldn’t even imagine what they might be talking about. Jungkook and Taehyung had managed to orbit around their ex’s with minimal interaction and minimal drama, other than for Jungkook’s talk with Jaehyun the night before.

While everyone’s attention was brought back to the stage by the wedding DJ, who was making the announcement that all the single guests needed to report to the dance floor, Jungkook made his exit back to the coat room.

But on his way there, Jaehyun caught up to him.

“Johnny was so moved by your performance that he told me he was going to confess everything to Taehyung. That he was going to tell him all about our scheme, about how he wants Taehyung back.” Jaehyun said, his voice shaky as he wiped at his wet cheeks.

Jungkook stopped abruptly, eyes wide in fear as he stared at Jaehyun.

“He loves you. I heard him say it to Jimin earlier today before the ceremony.”

Jungkook’s heart was in his throat. He wanted to believe it, no matter how destructive it was, no matter how complicated it would make what he was about to do. But he didn’t want to believe anything Jaehyun said. He didn’t want to hear that Taehyung loved him through his scorned and bitter ex.

“He loves you, so you’re already well on your way to destroying him.”

The words were like a knife going straight into Jungkook’s heart, fatally wounding him and everything he’d hoped for.

And how could he not believe that what Jaehyun said might be true? How could he not think he would hurt Taehyung the way Jaehyun was hurting now?

“I’m sorry I’ve upset you, Jae.” He said, desperate to try and right his wrong, as if it would sanctify him, a last ditch effort to save himself from having to go through with his plan.

“But I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Jaehyun sniffed, his bottom lip quivering.

“Don’t hurt him. That’s all you can do. Don’t let Taehyung end up like me.”

“All singles! Final call! Make your way to the dance floor!”

Jungkook used the DJ’s interruption to escape Jaehyun’s challenging gaze, locking himself inside the coat room where he collapsed onto a chair, still clutching his guitar in his hand.

A soft knock on the door dragged him from the torturous thoughts swirling inside his head. Thoughts of how careless he had been with the hearts of people who had loved him. And what for? Because he had been abandoned and had never been nurtured properly? Creating a perpetual brokenness inside of himself? So he floated around without a thought to how his lack of committing to someone might affect them, and how it might come back to justifiably bite him on the ass?

“Kook? You okay? It’s Tae. Can you let me in?”

Let him in. It seemed so simple of a request.

Jungkook got up and unlocked the door, inviting in something that he knew he would never get over for as long as he lived.

“You took off before I could drag you onto the dance floor. Joon and Jin are throwing sex toys instead of a bouquet to all the singles. It’s fucking insane out there! People are literally fighting over butt plugs and anal beads.”

Jungkook cracked a smile, but he wasn’t at all in the mood for the lively festivities.

But when Taehyung gave him that look, that sexy, smoldering gaze that made his entire body feel like it was on fire he almost lost track of every thought in his mind.

“You look stressed. Was it the performance? Because you seriously _killed_ it. It was amazing, Koo. I mean, fuck, it made me…”

Taehyung’s voice trailed off and he stepped closer and closer until Jungkook’s back was against the wall, narrowly avoiding a rack of wedding guest coats.

His hands moved over Jungkook’s chest and inside his tux jacket, so warm and careful as he looked into Jungkook’s eyes.

“It made me want to tell you something…something I was going to wait to say until we were back at your place…but…after hearing you sing my favorite song so fucking beautifully…I just…I have to tell you, Kook, that I’m in—”

But Jungkook stopped him, no matter how badly he had wanted to hear the rest.

“Don’t say it. Just… _don’t_.” He said as he moved out from against the wall, Taehyung’s arms dropping to his sides as he turned to where Jungkook was now back over by the door.

The look of total confusion on his face reminded Jungkook of that day at the ballfield, after Taehyung had hooked up with Ryder the night before, and Jungkook had been so hurt by it that he’d acted like an asshole all through practice.

“Don’t? Why? Do you even know what I was going to say?”

All of a sudden, Jungkook felt ridiculous. Maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Taehyung hadn’t been about to confess his eternal, undying love for him.

“N-no, but…I just…I just don’t want you to say something you might regret.”

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed as his lips formed a line. Jungkook knew that look all too well. He had lived with that look every time he saw Taehyung, right up until they’d started pretending to be dating.

He hadn’t realized it until now just how much he hated that look, that he never wanted to see Taehyung look at him like that ever again.

“So, you think I’d regret telling you how I feel about you?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook nodded.

“I just don’t think it would be wise…you know…in case what I have to say in return isn’t what you want to hear.”

Jungkook could practically hear the breath leaving Taehyung’s lungs as he looked at Jungkook with wide eyes, amazed at the sudden change in his demeanor, his words. It was a real fucking _nightmare_.

“So, you’re telling me that I’ve read everything all wrong? That what’s been happening between us isn’t the _least_ bit fake?” Taehyung asked, unable to hide the anguished look on his face.

Jungkook swallowed hard, his stomach in knots, his heart already in shreds over what he was about to say.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying, Kim.”

The look of utter shock that suddenly covered Taehyung’s face only lasted for a split second before he quickly regained his composure.

“Wow…guess I’m a big fucking asshole, huh?” He said, a bite in his words that didn’t quite meet the hurt in his eyes.

“You got your due, Jeon. Got a chance to make me look like a real fucking fool. Guess I deserve it.”

Jungkook wanted to throw-up. This was horrifying on every level imaginable.

Every instinct he had, every fiber in his body was screaming at him to tell Taehyung the truth, that he loved him, that it was he, _himself_ , who was the fool, the asshole who didn’t deserve him and his love. But Jungkook stayed silent, his shoulders square and his jaw clenched.

“So then our deal is done. _We’re_ done? Is that what you’re telling me?” Taehyung asked, and Jungkook could tell he was fighting back tears.

He’d never seen Taehyung cry before. Never. But here Jungkook was, about to make the man he loved and admired and cared about more than he’d ever cared about anything, cry.

“The plan was always to be done by the time the wedding was over. And the wedding is almost over. So yeah, we’re done.”

The steely sound of Jungkook’s own voice sounded foreign to him, and with every word he spoke, he wanted to take every single one back. To rewind to when Taehyung was looking at him, about to kiss him, about to tell him he loved him.

“Are you…are you back with Jaehyun? Did the plan actually work?” Taehyung asked, the quiver in his voice making Jungkook wish he could just disappear, to not have to face what he was doing,

“No, I’m not back with him. At least, not yet.”

He was enraged, angered at his own words as they hit Taehyung’s ears.

He could already see the joy leaving from Taehyung’s eyes, and it was the most miserable thing Jungkook had ever witnessed. There was no way he could keep from hurting Taehyung. He only hoped Taehyung’s pain wouldn’t last anywhere near as long as Jaehyun’s had.

“Well, then…” Taehyung said, swallowing hard before continuing.

“I hope you got everything you wanted out of it, Jungkook. And I hope it was all worth it.”

Jungkook said nothing else, just nodded as he crossed his arms, hugging himself so he wouldn’t end up throwing his arms around Taehyung to beg his forgiveness over what he’d just done.

It only made it even more difficult to not give in when Taehyung stood there for a few seconds more, as if he was waiting for Jungkook to tell him that this was all some kind of joke, that he was just fucking around and nothing more.

It was unbearable, so Jungkook had no other choice than to look away and try to busy himself by putting his guitar back in its case, taking extra care as to delay having to look at Taehyung’s face.

Finally, he heard Taehyung’s disheartened sigh as he quickly moved past Jungkook and towards the door.

“Guess I’ll see you around.” He muttered before slamming the door behind him.

Jungkook waited for as long as he could after Taehyung had left before he allowed the sobs to rise up from the depths of his belly and explode from his throat, burying his face in someone’s dark, wool peacoat, hoping like hell that no one would walk in on him while he was a gutted, weeping mess.

He would never forgive himself for this, for the way Taehyung had looked at him when he told him that it was all over. All of it. That nothing good was going to come from this for the two of them.

He could only hope that Taehyung would move on quickly and effortlessly. It should be easy for him to. He was wanted by so many, and Jungkook would soon become just another fling who wouldn’t matter in the long run. Taehyung might even thank him for it someday, and maybe sooner than later. Maybe next week at practice.

The only person who wouldn’t get over it would be Jungkook. But he would find a way to deal. Just a few more months and Taehyung would graduate, and Jungkook would be a long forgotten nobody living the rest of his life in regret for losing the one thing that had meant everything.

Yes, Taehyung would be better off. Jungkook had to believe that was true, because it was the only way he’d be able to survive the biggest mistake of his life.

\---

“Get up, Kook! We gotta leave for the airport in 15 minutes!” Yoongi called from the doorway of Jungkook’s room.

Jungkook rolled onto his back, feeling like complete shit. He’d barely slept a wink.

“I’m not going to fucking Belize.” He said, his voice tired and gravelly from the night of crying and yelling into his pillow at what he had done the night before.

He’d managed to get completely wasted after his talk with Taehyung, avoiding everyone for the rest of the night and opting to hang out with some of Namjoon’s cousins until it was time to throw birdseed at the couple as they left the reception hall and climbed into their waiting limo.

Jungkook wasn’t sure how he’d gotten home, but he remembered falling into bed, finally allowing the tears to stream down his face without having to hide them. He’d heard Yoongi arrive at home hours later.

 _“You okay, Kook? Should I leave the barf bucket by your bed?”_ he’d asked.

 _“No. I’m fine. Just tired.”_ Jungkook had replied, hiding his face from his best friend.

But there was no way in hell he was fine, and he knew he might never be again.

“Not going? _What_? You got the time off work, you don’t have a game this week, and you can make up your classwork next weekend. It’s going to be snowing buckets here while we’re in paradise, so you have no excuses. Get your ass out of bed and let’s go.”

Jungkook rolled onto his side.

“I can’t go, Yoongi. I can’t…be around Tae.” He finally admitted.

Yoongi let out a loud exhale.

“What the hell happened, Kook? Did he sneak under our radar? Is he still being a slut?”

Jungkook shook his head as Yoongi came into the room and sat on the edge of Jungkook’s bed.

“No…it was me. I…broke shit off with him. I told him that this was nothing more than a scam against our ex’s, that it didn’t mean anything.”

Just saying the words out loud had brought a fresh set of tears to Jungkook’s eyes. The reality of what he had done was fucking brutal.

“Why did you do that? I thought you loved him.” Yoongi asked quietly as he handed Jungkook a tissue from the box on Jungkook’s bedside table.

“I _do_ love him.” Jungkook replied as he sat up.

“Which is why I don’t want to hurt him any worse than I already have. That’s what I always do, Yoongi. I hurt people that love me.”

Yoongi looked at him, a concerned look on his face.

“Is this about what I asked you the other day? About if you had it in you to give yourself to Taehyung completely? Did I create this doubt you suddenly have?”

Jungkook shook his head.

“No, no, not at all. It wasn’t you.”

“Then who was it? Who fucked with your head, Kook? Because about 48 hours ago you were literally floating on a cloud of confetti and glitter.”

Jungkook sighed.

“Have you noticed Jaehyun lately? How he’s looked? And it’s all because of me.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

“Fucking hell, do _not_ let that asshole manipulate you, JK.”

But Jungkook gave a defeated shrug.

“Too late.”

Yoongi stood up and went to Jungkook’s dresser, opening the drawers and grabbing a shirt and a pair of sweats.

“What are you doing? I told you, I’m not going.”

But Yoongi nodded.

“Yes, you are. You’re going to Belize and you are going to figure out how to fix this shit. And you’re going to tell Taehyung you love him.” He said as he tossed the clothes at Jungkook.

“I might be shorter than you and less musclebound, but I can still kick your ass. So don’t fuck with me, Jungkook, because I’m not about to let you miss out on getting your man.”

\---

An hour later and Jungkook is sitting on the plane staring at the back of Taehyung’s head who is three rows in front of him, sitting with Hoseok, and not once having glanced at the younger one ever since the whole wedding party arrived at their terminal for the trip to Belize.

Jungkook had kept his sunglasses on, along with his bucket hat, his bag slung over his shoulder knowing he looked hungover and terrible while Taehyung looked absolutely breathtaking as usual in his loose khaki slacks and snug-fitting white, crewneck shirt.

 _Goddamn_ it, Jungkook wanted to touch him more than he’d ever wanted anything.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun and Johnny looked unusually giddy as they sat next to each other across the aisle from where Jungkook sat with Yoongi and Jimin. Anger coursed through his body at how Jaehyun seemed relatively fine now, no longer crying and miserable like he’d been the night before.

“I should kick your ass for what you did to Tae last night.” Jimin seethed as he peered around Yoongi and over at Jungkook.

“Get in line. Yoongi has first dibs.” Jungkook muttered as he swiped through all the photos from the wedding on his Instagram just to punish himself.

He stopped on one of Taehyung, smiling in between the two grooms as they slung their arms around each other. It must have been right before their talk in the coat room, right before Jungkook had ruined everything.

“He almost didn’t come on the trip. Said he shouldn’t let Solar cover for him at the pit because she hoards the tips, that he has an econ test he should study for, that maybe Yeontan would hate being on a plane. Took forever for me to get it out of him why he _really_ didn’t want to come. What the _hell_ , Kookie?”

Yoongi sighed as he pulled out his earbuds.

“It’s not completely Kook’s fault. He let Jaehyun get to him. That fucking asswipe. I’d like to punch him in his stupid, smug face.”

Jungkook chuckled joylessly.

“Remember when you were so amped about wanting me to date him?”

Yoongi shook his head.

“Bad judgment call on my part. I just don’t trust him. There’s been something not right about that dude ever since you two broke up.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement, still feeling as if he was the cause of whatever it was that was going on with Jaehyun. Despite how guilty he was feeling about everything, he was also curious as he looked over at Jimin.

“Jimin…um…Jae told me something last night.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear the rest.

“He said he heard Taehyung tell you that he…that he loves me. Is…is that true?”

Jimin clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

“Yeah, it’s not my place to tell you that, Kookie. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook lowered his head, his heart pulsing at all the emotional damage he’d put it through the past couple of days.

“But I will tell you this.” Jimin suddenly added.

“Despite how much you hurt him yesterday, he cares about you so much. He couldn’t even say anything bad about you last night. He actually thinks he deserved what you did to him after the way he treated you for so long. But I’ve never seen Taehyung so aware of someone before, so in tune and affected. He’s never paid attention to the details, the little things. But he remembers _everything_ you say, _everything_ you do. No matter what might happen between you two, you’ve changed him for the better.”

Jungkook could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, thankful he was still wearing his sunglasses.

“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better, though?”

Jimin sighed.

“Because you hurt him, and it’s hurting you too. Do you love him, Jungkookie?”

Jungkook nodded.

“Yes. I love him so much.”

“Then you need to tell him. You need to make things right. Give him some space, but don’t let him get away.”

For the first time in what felt like days, Jungkook smiled with hope.

“I won’t.”

\---

Jungkook’s first attempt to try and get Taehyung to talk to him again didn’t go well.

The group had landed and taken a van to their resort before checking into their rooms, immediately pulling on swim shorts and t-shirts, and reconvening in the lobby to find out their itinerary for the day.

Namjoon had chartered a double-decked catamaran for the afternoon, so the whole group could be taken out to the Mesoamerican reef to go snorkeling in the clearest ocean water Jungkook had ever seen. He tried not to think about when he’d last seen that water, nor the memories it conjured up. He wanted to make _new_ memories in Belize, good ones, and he wanted them to be with Taehyung.

But Taehyung had stayed close to Seokjin and Hoseok on the top deck of the boat while the rest of the group lay sprawled out on the trampoline.

But soon, everyone had made their way to the back deck when the boat had dropped anchor at their snorkeling location.

Taehyung had been about to pull on his mask when Jungkook approached where he stood on the steps, hoping he could get a moment alone with Taehyung while everyone else was getting ready to get in the water.

“Tae…can we talk? For just a few min—”

But before Jungkook could even finish his sentence, Taehyung turned and jumped into the water with a big splash, swimming far out with his snorkel mask in his hand all in an effort to get away from Jungkook before he could say anything else.

“Okay so sometimes he’s a little on the immature side.” Jimin said with a chuckle as he came up next to Jungkook.

“But don’t give up. He’s not mad, just hurt.”

Jungkook chuckled at the tragic hilarity of the situation, of how familiar this all seemed from the times when he used to mess with Taehyung just to get his attention and Taehyung would find all kinds of ways to avoid him.

Jungkook had never wanted to be on the receiving end of that ever again, but now he was. Except this time, it wasn’t because Taehyung thought Jungkook was some cocky kid who had become a thorn in his side. It was because Jungkook had broken Taehyung’s heart.

The guilt was overwhelming.

“He needs more time before he can talk to you.” Seokjin offered later that night when the group sat at their table on the outside patio of the resort.

Taehyung had opted to sit at the complete opposite end from where Jungkook sat, not giving him even the slightest glance.

“Does he really believe what I said to him last night?” Jungkook asked the newlywed.

Seokjin shook his head.

“I don’t think he does, but he definitely doesn’t understand what brought it on. But tell me, Kook, do you really believe what Jaehyun said to you?” He asked, keeping his voice low so Jungkook’s ex wouldn’t hear their what they were saying from where he sat in deep conversation with Seokjin’s brother.

Jungkook sat back in his chair, beer in hand.

“I don’t know. Kind of? I mean, he knows me and he knows how I am. He could be right about all of it or none of it. I just don’t know.”

Seokjin smiled as he clapped a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“I don’t think he knows you as well as he thinks he does. He certainly doesn’t know who you are now that you are in love with Tae. Love changes us, makes us better, Jungkook. If you know in your heart that things are different this time with Tae, then you need to trust yourself. Listen to your heart, not the words of a jealous ex.”

There was something about what Seokjin had just said that suddenly made Jungkook’s heart feel lighter, that gave him another surge of hope in addition to what Jimin had said on the plane.

And tomorrow was another day. Another day to fight for what he wanted.

\---

The second attempt Jungkook made to get Taehyung to talk to him didn’t go much better than the first. At least time, Taehyung actually acknowledged Jungkook’s existence.

Taehyung was sitting on the beach with Yeontan on his lap, wearing his swimsuit, that gold Chanel necklace, sunglasses, and a smile that made Jungkook’s heart throb like mad.

He hadn’t seen a smile on Taehyung’s face since the night of the wedding when he was about to tell Jungkook he loved him.

But now, his smile was only for the tall, red-haired guy with the volleyball under his arm who was talking to Taehyung with a grin plastered on his face while Yeontan’s little barks made the two of them laugh.

The asshole was actually _hitting_ on Taehyung, right there on the beach in the middle of the day, and the whole spectacle made Jungkook want to jump into the ocean and punch a shark. Granted, he would never want to hit an animal, but still.

“I want to go over there.” He grumbled as he clenched his fists.

“Then go over and claim your man.” Namjoon said with a laugh as he dug a hole in the sand with the intent of burying Yoongi in it later so he could post it on his Instagram.

“I can’t do that! Taehyung already can’t stand to even look at me right now. I doubt he’d be cool with me keeping him from getting a date.”

Yoongi chuckled.

“Think about that sentence, Kook. Are you okay with Taehyung hooking up with someone who isn’t you?”

Jungkook shook his head.

“Fuck no.”

“So then go claim your man, dumbass.”

Jungkook’s pulse was racing as he stood up. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but knowing he was about to get this guy out of the picture gave him such a high that he was compelled to walk right over, stopping within feet of the redhead.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Jungkook asked as he folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes on the unwanted stranger.

The redhead and Taehyung looked at Jungkook at the same time, a startled look on the redhead’s face but pure annoyance on Taehyung’s.

“Are you talking to _me_?” The redhead asked, pointing to himself.

“I’m looking right _at_ you, aren’t I?” Jungkook hissed as Yeontan suddenly began to circle around his feet, tail wagging and pawing at Jungkook’s calves, wanting to be picked up.

The little Pomeranian had immediately taken a liking to Jungkook during the first time Jungkook had stopped by Taehyung’s house.

 _“He doesn’t usually like anyone so quickly. Took months for him to even let Jimin pet him. He must get a good feeling about you.”_ Taehyung had said when Yeontan had graciously allowed Jungkook to hold him that day.

“Oh my _God_ , Jungkook. Are you fucking serious right now?” Taehyung asked with an exasperated sigh as he stood up from his beach towel.

“Who is this guy, Tae?” The stranger asked with a confused chuckle as he pointed a thumb at Jungkook.

But Jungkook continued to glare at the intruding guy, even as he picked up Yeontan, who was now happily licking Jungkook’s cheek.

“I’m Taehyung’s…uh…Taehyung is with _me_.” Jungkook said before Taehyung could say anything first.

“What the _fuck_?” Taehyung seethed as he flashed a scowl at Jungkook.

“No, I’m not, Brett. I’m sorry. Jungkook is just… _really_ confused.” Taehyung cut in as he took Yeontan from Jungkook’s arms.

“ _Brett_? You’re actually flirting with some white bred asshole named _Brett_?” Jungkook asked as he looked at Taehyung with disbelief.

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Who the fuck are you calling an asshole?” the guy named Brett asked as he took a step toward Jungkook.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em, _Brett_.” Jungkook replied, taking his own step forward until he and Brett were face to face, staring each other down.

“Seems to me like the only asshole here is _you_.” Brett said, poking Jungkook in the chest.

“Don’t fucking touch me again or I can guarantee you will regret it.” Jungkook growled, his jaw clenched as he stared down the guy who he hoped like hell wasn’t any kind of competition.

Could Taehyung really want to go out with this clown?

“So, how about you go back to wherever you came from and leave us alone.”

Brett scoffed as he took a step back.

“Look, Taehyung didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend, and no hot piece of ass is worth this bullshit drama. I’m out.” Brett conceded, not even sparing a glance at Taehyung as he quickly strode away and back down the beach to the volleyball nets.

Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief, and not just because the guy wasn’t sticking around to fight for Taehyung, but because Jungkook hadn’t been in a fist fight since 8th grade.

“I can’t believe you just fucking did that. What kind of _barbarian_ bullshit was that?” Taehyung said as he put Yeontan back down onto the sand.

Jungkook’s heart was in his throat. Taehyung was actually speaking to him, even if it was out of sheer resentment over the macho shitshow that had just gone down like a bad 80’s movie scene.

“I don’t want other guys hitting on you. And if you’d just talk to me for a few minutes, I could explain to you why.” Jungkook pleaded, unable to stop staring at Taehyung’s face and body as his eyes wandered over his golden tan skin.

Fucking _hell_ he missed that body. Missed touching it, feeling that smooth skin under his fingertips.

“I think you said plenty the other night.” Taehyung said as he picked up his beach towel and started to walk away in the opposite direction of Brett. Thank _God_.

“Taehyung, please, just let me explain.”

Taehyung turned around and shook his head.

“There’s nothing to explain when nothing was real, Jungkook. So just…leave me alone. Okay?”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this at Jungkook's door, but there were four :)   
> 


End file.
